Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature
by Vasdenjas
Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf. Kagome/Koga There will be mature content throughout. No underage readers. Still abit unsure of 2nd genre
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf.

Chapter One: The flower has Bloomed

'_Something is coming.'_

Koga sat up in his makeshift bed of furs and hay. He was having trouble falling asleep because he sensed something strange in the air. It wasn't something he could hear, smell, touch, or taste; only something he and his beast could feel. It made his skin tighten in anticipation and put his tactile senses on high alert.

'_We must be ready.'_

With a sleep deprived frustrated sigh, Koga rose from his bed and worked his way through the winding tunnels of the cave system. It took about two minutes before he passed through the main hall. As he headed outside the guards on duty greeted Koga, a greeting he returned, and then he took the small path leading outside the waterfall. Once free of the den Koga took a few graceful bounds towards the top of the waterfall and came to his favorite ledge. The proud alpha wolf eased himself into a reclined position and stared and the clear star filled sky. His attention was instantly caught by the waxing crescent moon that shown brightly in the sky.

'_Soon.' _Koga's beast growled in anticipation.

Kagome and Sango let out a sigh that seem to wash away all the stress of the day. They had acquired another jewel shard today leaving them with a quarter of the jewel now. The only injuries gained from the fight were minor scraps and bruises.

"It feels so good to relax after the past few days." Sango commented as she reclined against a boulder.

"Luckily Inuyasha sniffed out this hot spring!" Shippo said while floating happily on his back.

"Oh I know! It has been days since we last came upon a hot spring." Kagome was resting against a boulder opposite of Sango. She sighed softly again and stared up into the clear dark sky that twinkled with numerous stars. Her eyes scanned the sky till they found the waxing crescent of the moon. Looking at the moon always brought Kagome some measure of peace and the feeling of…something else.

"Well I am starting to wrinkle. I am going to head back to camp Kagome." Sango stated while getting out of the water.

"Yeah me too, besides its time for Shippo to go to sleep." Kagome said while lovingly looking at the fox kit.

"But I'm not-(yawn)-sleepy." Shippo argued halfheartedly.

Both women giggled at Shippo's antics as Kagome pulled him out of the water. It took about ten minutes for the three of them to dry off, put their clothes on, and brush their hair. They gathered their bathing supplies and headed back to camp together. Shippo clung to Kagome's shoulder-he surprisingly managed to stay on despite the fact that he kept nodding off.

Once back at camp the two females began setting up their sleeping areas. As was the usual Kagome and Shippo shared a sleeping bag, as did Sango and Kirara, Miroku sleeps on a blanket with a small pillow, and Inuyasha sleeps in a tree above the group.

Though Kagome's body was still in sleep, her dreaming mind was active as she experiences a dream like no other before.

**Dream**

Kagome was standing in an ethereal field filled with flowers she had never seen before. The flower had five large petals that were white at the tip and gradually faded to blue at the middle. Silver slivers embellished the petals as well as the three silvery stamens that sprouted from the middle. The fragrance they let out was sweet and smelled like a combination of jasmine and gardenias. The drops of dew added to the beauty of the flowers. The field seemed to be covered in a hazy light mist and the sky was a nebulous of various colored clouds.

As Kagome looked down at herself she was wearing a sensual kimono that was blue like the night sky lit by moonlight. It was sheer, giving the viewer the barest hint of her curves.

Kagome kneeled down, the smooth fabric sliding against her soft skin and sending an unfamiliar sensation through her. She reached out and let her fingers slide against the petals of one of the beautiful flowers. Its softness shocked her, no flower that she had seen before could match the silkiness of this one. Kagome was so engrossed by the ethereal flowers that she did not notice the approach of a large creature.

'_The time has come my daughter' _a voice that seemed to be the wind said_. _

Startled, Kagome looked up and gasped at what she saw. A large white wolf with three tails stood in front of her. Its fur seemed to have a slight glow and its eyes were blue with its pupil and iris being the moon. It stood taller than she by a few feet. Its three tails constantly moved as it spoke.

'_My daughter, it is time for you to embrace your destiny.' _Its strong voice told her.

"What destiny? And what are you?" Kagome inquired, slightly trembling from fear.

'_I am the Father of the Moon and you my daughter who needs to find your mate and destroy the evil that threatens all three worlds.' _

"I knew my father and you can't be him." Kagome took a moment to go over everything he said. She blushed and then pointed a finger at the large wolf. "And what mate are you talking about! I don't have a mate!"

'_You are more than just a girl from the future Kagome. You are something very rare and highly sought after and only your true mate can protect you.' _As he finished speaking he moved his paw forward and in one swift motion extended it to her. There in his upturned paw was a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and a dazzling moonstone pendant. The pendant was in the shape of a long tear drop and it hung with the pointy end down.

'_Take this to your mother and tell her that the Moon Flower has bloomed.' _He paused for a second and seemed to smirk. _'Before you wake, you will encounter your mate. Don't close off you heart to him just because you are foolishly infatuated with another.' _With that he disappeared in the mist, leaving Kagome alone for the moment.

Kagome paced in the field of sparkling flowers waiting for something else to happen. Then she decided to stop pacing and look up at the sky. This place really was beautiful. Her head was tilted back and her arms hung at her sides, the necklace hanging from her left hand. She lost track of time, not that she really perceived it to begin with, and suddenly felt a tingling travel through her back.

She tried to turn around but someone stood directly behind her, holding her hips in his strong grip and pressing himself against her back. Her faced burned and a shiver, and not one of fear, traveled down her body as he nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeply. His left hand moved to her shoulder and then he slowly slid it down her arm. He stopped at her hand and gently pulled the necklace from it. Once he had the necklace he brought both hands to the front of her and placed the necklace around her neck, securing it with a small 'snap'.

Kagome slowly turned in his arms. She had to know who this was and why she felt so…right. As soon as she faced him though his lips claimed hers, he had one hand holding the back of her neck and the other at her hip. His lips were soft yet firm and demanding and before she could think about overmuch Kagome began to kiss him back. 'Hmm, I am a good kisser in my dreams!' she thought. Kagome wanted to feel him, since her eyes were closed, so she lifted her hands and touched. 'Oh, my!' Kagome felt her blush returned as her hands came in contact with smooth skin over hard muscle. 'He is shirtless!' She explored further, his chest muscles were well developed as were his abs, she moved her hands to his arms and was not disappointed; they too were well developed. Obviously he was a man who prided himself in being strong.

He took that moment to deepen the kiss; apparently they did not need to breath in this dream world, and plunged his tongue in her mouth. The way he was moving it, stroking hers in and out, brought other heated thoughts to her mind. She held on to him desperately wanting more, but to her great disappointment he stopped. She kept her eyes closed, trying to slow her heart rate and ease the foreign feeling between her thighs.

He bent down quickly, a small 'snap' was heard, and then he rose again. Kagome managed to open her eyes. She could not make out the man before her. He grabbed one of her hands and gently placed the flower in it.

"Kagome."

The way he said her name with that deep voice and the longing behind it made her knees weak. Something in the back of her mind recognized the voice, but on the life of her she could not remember from where. Kagome was about to call out for him, but the dream faded.

**End Dream**

Kagome sat up with a start. Poor Shippo went flying as he had been lying next to Kagome.

"Kagome." He whined sleepily.

"Sorry Shippo." Kagome apologized and picked the kit up and replaced him in the sleeping bad.

Her heart was racing and her breathing was shallow as the dream replayed in her mind, particularly the parts that involved kissing and a strong body. She placed her hand on her heart in a further attempt to slow it down, instead however her panic rose when her hand felt something hanging there. With all the courage she could muster Kagome looked down. Her breath hitched. There around her neck rested the moonstone pendant on a silver chain.

Really wanting to panic the young woman looked towards the sky. It was starting to lighten in color which meant dawn was near and her companions would be waking shortly. She had to go home, now. Careful not to wake Shippo or the others, she began picking up camp. Then when her friends rose she would tell them that she was going home for the day.

Koga woke with a start. It took him a second to remember where he was and realized that he had fallen asleep on his ledge at the top of the waterfall. His crystal blue eyes caught the lightening of the sky and knew dawn was close.

Sigh. He has had sensual dreams before about Kagome, but none like this one. He could feel the warmth of her lips and smell her intoxicating scent. He could feel the heat of her skin through that sheer kimono. The proud Prince of the North growled in frustration. By the Gods he wanted to kiss her. By the Gods he wanted her! He wanted all of her: her love, her body (which was apparent by his hardened length), her loyalty, everything that was her he wanted…he needed.

With another frustrated growl he hit the ground next to him. The feeling of something unbelievable soft brushed against his finger tips as he did so. Koga jerked his head to the right and gasped at the sight of the beautiful flower. It had not been there last nigh and it was exactly like the one in his dream and smelled just as sweet. He liked the smell so much because Kagome's scent was similar. He grinned wildly and plucked the flower. This would be a perfect gift for Kagome! With his smile set in place he took a few leaps down the waterfall and quickly alerted his two betas that he was going to see Kagome and to take care of things here till he got back. Before they had a chance to reply Koga used his enhanced speed and headed towards dog-breath's forest.

"I just need a day to myself!" Kagome fumed. "One day is not going to hold us back much!"

"I don't care you just went home two weeks ago!" Inuyasha shouted back his voice a tad louder than Kagome's.

"You insensitive jerk! I just need one day to talk to my mom and stock up on supplies like your beloved ramen!" Kagome's voice surpassed the half demon's.

"The answer is no you selfish wench!" Inuyasha yelled even louder. He did not see the rest of the party flinch.

"Three…two…one-"Shippo, who was perched on Sango's shoulder, counted down Inuyasha's fate.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was too sweet which caused Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his head. "SIT, BOY! If you even try to stop me I will sit you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week!"

Kagome then regained some of her calmness and turned to her best friend. "Would you guys come with me to the well?"

"Of course Kagome. It is not far so Kirara will be able to carry all three of us." Sango smiled.

Kirara on queue jumped off Sango's other shoulder and was briefly consumed in a roaring fire. The fire was gone a second later to reveal her battle form. Kagome climbed on first, then Shippo who sat in Kagome's lap, then Sango sat behind Kagome, and Miroku then climbed on behind Sango.

"Traitors!" Inuyasha yelled from his position.

"SIT! You can meet them at Kaede's village." Kagome yelled as Kirara took off.

Koga raced across the landscape with nothing challenging enough to pose as an obstacle. With his enhanced speed and enhanced endurance he knew that he would make it to the dog's forest just after dusk. He grinned despite the wind he was creating.

If any could see him past the whirlwind of dust they would see a strong demon with tan skin. They would see his hair and tail whipping around in the wind behind him. They would also see a smirk placed upon his handsome face with a small pouch in one of his hands.

'_We must taste her tonight!' _His beast demanded.

"Agreed." Koga said silkily.

Kagome had been dropped of at the lip of the well with her enormous yellow backpack. She hoisted the backpack onto her shoulders and took a moment to prepare herself. The young woman unknowingly gripped the pendant. She could just see this conversation going well.

'So uh mom I was told to give you this message by a giant wolf known as the Father of the Moon. He says that I am his daughter and gave me this necklace. So…' Kagome whined deep in her throat. This was going to go just great.

Without thinking much more Kagome leapt into the darkness of the well and let the blue magical energies guide her back to her time.

She arrived in her time with her feet lightly touching the floor. She sighed happily and looked at her next challenge, the ladder. Thankfully her backpack was not as heavy when not stuffed to the rim. Kagome tackled the ladder and won and began heading to the house. She saw her mother sweeping the steps on the patio.

"Hi mom!" Kagome greeted momentarily forgetting what she came here for.

"Oh, good morning Kagome. How was your trip?" Her mother inquired with a serene smile.

"It has been great mom but-"Kagome stopped when she saw her mother's facial expression change. Ms. Higurashi was staring intently at the pendant. Her next question had Kagome's heart racing.

"Has the Moon Flower bloomed?" Her voice was soft yet serious and she looked directly in her daughter's green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf

Chapter Two: You can Run from the Past but Not the Future

Kagome sat at the dinner table with a cup of hot green tea cupped between her hands. Ms. Higurashi sat across from her daughter, fidgeting with her cup of tea. The cast iron tea pot sat in the middle of the table on a warmer and trivet.

Ms. Higurashi stared at the steaming liquid in her cup while Kagome stared at her mother, still in shock. 'Was the dream real?' She mentally slapped herself because two pieces of evidence made the dream real: first the necklace that appeared around her neck when she woke and second, her mom had asked her the question that the wolf wanted her to ask. 'But was all of it real?' Kagome blushed as she remembered the heated encounter with the man in her dreams. She had woken up that morning certain that she could still taste him. Her body had still been tingling where he touched her. Part of her wanted more and that was the most embarrassing part.

Kagome shook her head roughly and covered her face with her hands. Gods, just thinking about it sent those unfamiliar, yet not unpleasant, feelings traveling through her abdomen.

"Did you dream about him?" Her mother started.

Kagome's blush deepened. "Yeah he Called himself the Father of the Moon."

Her mother smiled secretly. "I know you dreamt about the Father because you have the necklace. I was asking if you dreamt about your mate."

"M-my mate?" Kagome stammered.

"Yes dear." Her smiled widened as she knew the answer, but wanted her daughter to admit it.

"I dreamt about someone but I could not see his face or much of his features." Kagome was not going to mention that she could feel a good part of him. She could not bear to look at her mother at the moment.

"Don't worry dear, when you see him you will know him but I think right now, only one part of you will accept him."

"What do you mean 'a part of me'" Kagome had a feeling her mother knew a lot more then she was letting on.

Sigh. "My dear I met your father a long time ago before you were born." Ms. Higurashi smiled in a way that Kagome had never seen before. "He was terribly handsome with a smile that could weaken my knees. It did not take long for me to fall in love with him. He stayed with you and I until a little after Souta was born and then he told me he had to go." Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of sorrow. "When I demanded to know why, he told me and showed me his true form and explained that he was the God of the Moon. He told me that the daughter I bore would one day bloom and be ready to face her destiny. This daughter would be the Princess of the Moon and when she became of age her other side would awaken." Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter apologetically. "My daughter you are of age and you have bloomed. You true nature will start to surface.

Kagome sat in stunned silence. She had been sipping her tea up until this point. Many emotions swam through her but the need to ask more questions prevailed. "What is my other side?"

"How to begin." Her mother thought for a moment. "All animals have what they call instinct. For demons this instinct comes from their bestial side. Upon 'blooming' or coming of age, your instinct awakens. Oh dear I am so sorry for not telling you sooner but some things must play out. You are not human. You are a celestial wolf and she has now awakened and will seek out your mate and destroy the evil that threatens all three worlds."

Kagome's breathing quickened to dangerous fainting levels and her heat threatened to leap out of her chest. Her hearing began to dim and darkness began to cloud her vision. The young woman only faintly heard her name being called before she fainted.

**Dream**

'_Sister I have waited a long time.' _

Kagome was back in the ethereal field but this time she was facing a black wolf who's head was eye level with her. Its eyes were a startling green…just like her own. She noticed two silky tails twitching behind it.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the large wolf.

'_We are one. I am you and you are me.' _Her beautiful voice said.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome had a feeling that she knew the answer already.

'_We want our mate!' _Her night sister said impatiently.

"We-uh I mean 'I' am already in love with someone." Kagome boldly stated.

The she wolf snarled at that response, revealing her pearly white fangs. _'But he does not love us! He is not our true mate!'_

"He does love us and I will prove it." Kagome pointed and shouted at the black wolf. For the sake of satisfying her curiosity Kagome asked, "Who is our true mate if not Inuyasha?"

The she wolf smiled and to be honest it scared the living hell out of Kagome. _'He approaches. His scent is intoxicating.' _The she wolf looked at Kagome. _'Lets kiss him!'_

Kagome gasped. "I will not kiss anyone but Inuyasha!"

'_But we have already tasted him! We want to taste and feel him again!' _Apparently neither one of them wanted to back down.

"I have only kissed Inuyasha once and have kissed no else." Kagome declared thinking she had won, but oh no the beast would not let it be.

'_Not him! We were standing in this field with his tongue in our mouth! Remember the feel of his skin beneath your-'The_ she wolf was cut off by Kagome.

"That was a dream and does not count." Kagome stamped her foot firmly managed to push the beast back down into herself…not before however she got the last words _'We will kiss him tonight!'_ It promised darkly.

**End Dream**

"Kagome are you alright?" Her mother's voice pierced through the fog and brought her back.

"Mom?" Kagome was still getting her bearings. She was hunched over the table and the side of her head hurt.

"Dear I am so sorry! This is a lot for you to take in right now." Her mother cooed gently.

Kagome whimpered. So it was not just some weird dream. Damn! The full conversation with her mother then caught up with her.

"I am half human right?" There seem to be some desperation in Kagome's voice. "Mom you are human and my father is a-"Kagome had trouble grasping the idea "God, then that would make me half human!"

"No my dear, your father being what he is was able to ensure that a pure celestial was born." Ms. Higurashi explained.

"If he is so powerful, why not take care of this evil himself? Why interfere in my life to do so?" Kagome was back to hysterics. "And what about Souta?"

"That is not how it works dear. You see the Gods can not interfere with the happenings of the worlds, however their children can. You father declared that the first daughter I had would be the Celestial Princess. Any other child I had after would be a normal human. " Her mother sighed as if this was all her fault. "My dear daughter, the path has already been opened to you. How you decide to travel it is up to you."

"But I love Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed, but was unsure if it was because she felt like she had no control or if she was genuinely sad about the possibility of losing Inuyasha.

Her mother smiled knowingly and gave her daughter one last piece of advice. "How can you love someone when your heart lies in the hands of another?"

Kagome gasped causing hiccups to violently jerk her body. She knew her mother was not referring to her per say but to how Inuyasha loved Kikyo and cared for Kagome.

'_See! Even our mother knows what you deny!' _The she wolf bragged.

Kagome groaned and let her head drop into her hands. She was determined not to let her 'new' side get the better of her.

'_Just think, if his tongue can do that to our mouth-'_

Kagome's head shot straight up and she slapped her hands over her burning cheeks. Gods this she wolf was going to drive her crazy.

'_I can't wait to find out!'_

"WE are NOT going to do anything to anyone!" Kagome yelled out loud to…herself.

"Kagome are you alright." A worried looking mother asked her daughter.

"Yeah I think I am going crazy though." Kagome said defeated.

'_Maybe you won't, but I will.' _Kagome got the impression of the she wolf smiling again. She shudders.

"You father told me that your instinct is going to be near undeniable until you take your true mate. Then you will harmonize better with her." Her mother tried to explain.

"Just great!" Kagome let her head hit the table sending ripples through the tea in her cup.

"In a few hours I will pick up Kagome when she returns from her time." Sango stated remembing just how peeved Kagome had been.

"Feh!" Came Inuyasha's famous reply. "She better not be late!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his face away from Sango.

The group was taking this time to prepare for traveling again. The laundry was almost done drying, weapons and clothes had been repaired, and right now they were simply relaxing-thoroughly enjoying a day off from jewel hunting.

Kagome was darting around the kitchen. Her mother would stock up on the products that Kagome brought with her, that way when Kagome got home she did not have to go out shopping. Kagome was just glad that she passed high school with decent grades. Sigh; there had been many sleep deprived nights during those last few weeks.

Kagome filled her arms with what she needed, she set her stuff down on the floor by her backpack. She had to put all the stuff in carefully and in a certain order if she wanted it all to fit without breaking anything. Once there was a nice pile of stuff cluttered around her backpack she checked her mental checklist to make sure it was all there. Candy, crowns, and coloring paper for Shippo; tampons, pain meds, shampoo, conditioner, brush, tooth paste and brush for her and Sango; a couple books for Miroku, ramen for the group (but mostly Inuyasha…pig!), beef jerky, trail mix, dried fruits, lighter, and other camping essentials. Kagome clapped her hands together in victory.

Kagome heard the dryer buzz and she leapt up and rushed to it. Kagome piled all her clothes in her arms and sighed as heat from the bundle of cloths seeped into her skin. It was getting colder outside so Kagome packed some sweaters a few jeans, and of course a few school uniforms. Right now Kagome was wearing a long sleeve green sweater and black jean pants that flared slightly at her feet. The sweater was cut in a way to reveal the tops of her shoulders.

Kagome had now packed everything and got to her feet. She interlinked her fingers and stretched her arms over her head. Kagome let out a gasp of air as she finished stretching. She grabbed on of the straps of her backpack and it lifted about a foot off the ground before gravity won. 'Oh boy.' Kagome thought. Kagome rolled her shoulders and prepared for round two. She used both hands this time and succeeded.

As Kagome was about to walk out the door her mother ran up to her.

"You almost forgot these dear." She said with her arms holding four big water bottles.

"Awe, I was so close this time." Kagome grumbles as her mother fit the bottles into the two large pockets on both sides of the pack.

"Ok, there you go dear. Have fun."

Kagome smiled at her mother and waved goodbye to her.

'_Oh I plan too!'_

"If you could never speak again that would be great." She whispered furiously to herself.

Kagome put on her shoes as she stepped outside, making sure to tap the front of her shoe on the ground till the shoe hugged her foot comfortably. Then she walked down the couple steps of her house and walked the all too familiar path to the shrine doors. The doors easily slide open and when she got inside she shut the doors behind her. Then she carefully walked down the steps, she did not want to fall with this heavy pack attached to her, and slung her legs over the lip of the well. With a push of her arms she was falling into the darkness with a blue energy to catch her and guide her back to the past.

The sun had just set and darkness coated the land. The moon's glow illuminated the landscape slightly but a human would have trouble seeing. Koga, however, was able to see perfectly because of his demon blood. He skidded to a stop in the clearing with the well. He came here because he has seen her friends bring her here before.

He could smell Inuyasha but knew the mutt would not sense his presence because Koga was upwind of him. The wolf Prince grinned smugly to himself as he pulled the flower out of the pouch a waited for Kagome. He did not have to wait long before her scent teased his nose.

Kagome grabbed the various vines growing along the inside of the well and used them to hoist herself up and out of the well. She sat on the edge of the well for a moment with her feet planted on the ground. She needed to rest; climbing up the side of a well with a painfully heavy backpack deserved a reward.

Kagome relaxed until she felt a demonic aura really close by. Her eyes scanned the tree line, the light of the waxing moon giving her a little light to see by. She inhaled deeply and her beast responded to the scent.

'_He's here!' _Came the she wolf's excited reply.

Kagome was about to ask who but his name slipped past her lips. "Koga."

Just as she said his name he appeared in front of her. She gasped in surprise and she stood up too fast. She felt the weight of her backpack pulling her over into the well. Kagome was sure she was going to fall, but a strong hand grabbed her outstretched one and his other arm snaked around her waist.

"You are getting better at knowing when I approach." Koga's voice sent a shiver through her and she bit her lip to keep from making a girly sound at the sight of his handsome smirk. 'Oh my Gods, what is wrong with me?'

He gently righted her and Kagome took the opportunity to drop the backpack. It hit the ground with a loud 'thump' and Kagome rolled her shoulders in relief.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" The handsome wolf asked.

"Oh yeah I am fine." She answered nervously. 'He just saw me come out of the well!'

"Why were you in the well?" 'Damn! Ok Kagome think on your feet!'

"U-uh, well I had dropped something in there and had to jump down to get it. I wish that I had left my backpack on the surface though." She lied prettily.

"Well anyway I brought you a gift." That sexy smile was back and Kagome's beast panted.

Kagome watched as he pulled a flower from behind his back and held it in front of her face. Kagome's breath hitched in shock and she reached out and touched the petals. The flower was just like it had been in the dream, unrealistically soft with a sweet fragrance.

"I-it I-is beautiful, Koga." She breathed and without warning her beast took over.

Kagome tilted her head back and gazed at Koga. He was still wearing that sexy smile and he gently put the flower in her hair.

"You wouldn't believe how I came by that. I fell asleep outside the den and when I woke up it had bloomed next to me.

"Koga…" The way she said his name told him what she wanted.

He was shocked and looked deep into her eyes, searching them to make sure he didn't misunderstand. What he saw shook him to the core.

Sango was walking with Kirara along side her. It was after dusk and Kagome would have already arrived or be doing so soon. As Sango had told the group earlier, she would go get Kagome and hoped that she has calmed down by then.

Sango effortlessly navigate the way to the well with her hand resting on Kirara's back as she walked. Sigh, sometimes night walks did wonders for the active mind. Little did Sango know that what she was about to see would sent her mind on overdrive.

He hadn't misunderstood her. There in her eyes shown what he recognized all to well, the beast within. That driving force some call instinct now was in Kagome and was calling to his beast.

'_We must taste her! She calls to us!' _Koga's beast cried out.

Koga listened. Without waiting for another invitation, he cupped the back of Kagome's neck and slanted his lips over her willing ones. His free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him. She whimpered against his mouth wanting more.

Koga growled in satisfaction slowly began to back Kagome up against the nearest tree. Once there he then depended the kiss with his thumb rubbing tiny circles on her side. His tongue slid against hers like he did in the dream and was rewarded with a mew of pleasure from her.

Kagome began exploring the parts of his body she could reach, which at the moment were his arms which were keeping her happily occupied.

"Kagome." He rumbled.

"Koga." She whispered breathlessly.

Sango sensed a demonic aura up ahead and ran the rest of the way to the well. Kirara was right at her side. Bushes and tree branches snagged her cloths from time to time but she kept running until she made it to the tree line.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks and was not sure if what she was seeing was real or not. No this couldn't be real; Kagome didn't have those kinds of feeling for the ever persistent wolf. When she heard the small sounds of passion her eyes went big and her pupils shrunk.

There right before her eyes was Kagome pressed up against a tree by the wolf Prince Koga. The two were kissing passionately and Kagome was actually running her hands up and down his arms! Koga had his tail lifted in an alpha like position and it was wagging slightly while he held her to him.

"Kagome?" Sango could not help but call out, confusion thick in her voice. 'Maybe she's an unwilling victim.' That might make more sense if Kagome wasn't pulling Koga closer. 'Oh, boy.'

Kirara simply tilted her head to the side.

Kagome at first did not seem to notice the intrusion, well the beast who had taken over surely didn't, but Kagome heard it and it gave her the power she needed to push her beast back down.

Koga sensed the change in her. His beast could sense hers retreating, albeit unwillingly. Kagome had stopped kissing him and with a sigh he pulled back slightly to look at her. She seemed to be fighting herself. Koga release her and took a step back. He too needed to take control of his beast.

Both of them sensed Sango walk closer to the two of them.

Sango walked over slowly, carefully watching her friend's reaction. Something told Sango to tread lightly; it was as if Kagome's aura had changed. Sango watched as Kagome continued to stand with her back pressed tightly to the tree and how her hands gripped the tree as if to hold her steady. She watched as the wolf Prince also took a step back and seemed to be regaining some of his control.

"Kagome?" Sango tried to get her friend to notice her.

Sango stopped in her tracks when Kagome looked at her. There was something feral in Kagome's eyes right now and Sango watched as her eyes mirrored in the darkness like a hunters.

Kagome noticed Sango's reaction and it was all she needed to push the beast back down fully.

'_I told you we would taste him.'_ The smugness in her alter ego's voice made her eye twitch.

Kagome suddenly stood straight up and went stiff as a board. The she wolf had promised that they would kiss her true mate. Ever so slowly Kagome inched her eyes back in Koga's direction. 'Please, just let this be another dream.' She begged mentally.

She looked up at him. He had fully composed himself again and was wearing a smile that screamed male satisfaction…and damn if it wasn't a good look for him! 'No! Bad! What was I thinking?'

'_You weren't. I was.' _Her beast taunted. Then in a purring voice it continued. _'Mmm, look how his lips are still colored and slightly swollen from kissing.'_

Kagome was sure her face was glowing as she glared at Koga.

"Are you telling me that you're my-"She fumed.

"Your what?" There was amusement in his voice.

"Hear me father! You can't win that easily!" Kagome yelled at the rising moon, pointing at it for good measure.

Koga and Sango shared a glance.

"Kagome I am sorry I didn't mean to take it that far it's just…" Koga tried to apologize.

"Kagome are you yelling at the moon?" Sango asked confused.

Just as Sango finished that question a silvery light enveloped both Kagome and Koga. They both looked confused and a little nervous. Kagome tried to move but the light held her still. Suddenly Kagome hissed in pain and Koga grunted. It lasted a few moments with the pain getting slightly worse and then disappearing. Then the light was gone and both were free to move.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Sango rushed to the side of her friend.

"Yeah, it feels like something burned my chest." Kagome grimaced.

Forgetting that Koga was standing there, Kagome lifted her shirt to reveal the area in between her breast. There, branded into the skin, was a beautiful silvery blue mark. Three intakes of breaths were heard, then Kagome remembering all of her audience snapped her head up to Koga. He was enraptured.

She 'eeped' and then forcefully tugged down her shirt, glaring at the handsome wolf Prince. She was about to tell him off when she noticed that he was rubbing the middle of his chest. She marched up to him, though one can hardly call if marching if it takes two steps to get to him, and tugged on his armor plate.

"Take if off." Kagome commanded while tugging on it slightly.

"W-what?" A blush actually spread across his face and he looked towards Sango for help.

"Relax, wolf. I think my friend has enough decency to not do _that_ in front of me." Sango giggled.

Kagome's eye twitched. She took a deep breath and asked nicer.

"Please Koga, I need to see something." There was that damned smile again.

"Of course Kagome." Kagome decided _not_ to notice the silkiness of his voice.

Koga reached around at different places and undid latches and ties as needed. Then when he felt the armor loosen, he brought the armor up and over his head and set it on the ground by him.

Both women stared at the middle of his chest, one was trying really hard not to look anywhere else, where there was now a silvery blue mark on his tanned skin that matched Kagome's.

Koga and Kagome's eye locked. Glacier blue met emerald green as both were seeking answers from the other.

A/N: I want to thank all the people who sent me reviews. Seeing that people like my story gives me the motivation to keep writing. I will have the next chapter ready soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf.

Chapter Three: Needing the Truth

"What is going on?" Sango looked back and forth between the two.

Sango could tell that something was different with Kagome. Her eyes darted between the two and were taken back by the way they were looking at each other; it seemed that they were searching each others souls. From what Sango knew about demons, especially in wolf demons, is that their beasts recognized their mate before the demon did. However, that could not be because Kagome was human. 'That's it!' Sango thought.

"Koga, you had better go before Inuyasha catches wind of you." Then Sango turned to her best friend. "And you, we need to have some girl talk."

Kagome seemed to snap out of her trace and pulled back from Koga. Her breathing became uneven and she began to shake slightly from…oh she didn't know.

'_Liar! We want to be in his arms again. The loss of contact upsets us!'_

"No. Be silent." Kagome said quietly.

"Love, what has happened to you?" Koga asked gently.

"You don't love me Ko-"Kagome double over and grabbed her head as her night sister lashed out at her.

'_He does not lie!' _Her instinct snarled at her.

"Kagome!" Both Koga and Sango said simultaneously.

"I am fine. Just having a little trouble." Kagome looked at Koga. "Sango is right Koga. We-um I do not feel like dealing with an enraged Inuyasha right now."

"I will protect you if he tries anything." Koga stated proudly.

Kagome grinned at his proud pose but then quickly got control of her facial expressions.

"Please _Koga_." Her beast slipped out just long enough to say his name and it did not go unnoticed.

"As you wish." As he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles, he also rearranged the flower sitting behind her ear.

Kagome locked her knees to keep steady. She watched as he pulled away and sped off in his signature whirlwind, not before replacing is armor though. As soon as he left Kagome fell into a sitting position and her night sister howled at the loss of his presence.

"Spill it!" Sango had her hands on her hips and was waiting for a reply.

"Let's go soak in a hot bath at Kaede's village and I will tell you everything I know. I don't want to run into Inuyasha smelling like Koga was all over me."

"He was all over you!" Sango burst out laughing.

Kagome's face lit up again and the two walked to the village.

"Oh wait." Kagome ran back to the well and picked up her backpack and ran back to Sango. Oh man where should she begin?

Kagome and Sango were soaking in a hot bath big enough for about four people. Both women had their long hair twisted up and held in place by hair clips that Kagome provided. There were enjoying the way the heat of the water seeped into through their skin, soothing out any tensions of the day. However, one must never underestimate the power of a curious friend.

"Let's start with you kissing Koga." Sango suddenly started.

Kagome had been taking a deep breath when Sango said that and somehow Kagome managed to inhale wrong and start coughing.

"Unless you dying, you are going to tell me everything!" Sango pointed her finger at Kagome to emphasize her point.

"Ok, let me start by saying it wasn't me kissing him." It wasn't a lie…mostly.

"Oh right, it was some other Kagome pressed up against a tree-"

"All right, all right!" She sighed in defeat. "In truth I don't know why all this is happening. Do you remember when I suddenly wanted to go home this morning?"

"Yes. It was out of no where." Sango wondered where this was going.

"Well, you not going to believe this, I had a strange dream-the likes of which I have never before. In this dream everything felt so real: the dampness of the mist that hung in the air, the sweet fragrance of the flowers, the unbelievable softness of said flower," Kagome blushed as she continued the next part, "the feel of his lips pressed against mine, the feel of his skin beneath my fingers, the heat of his body, and the weird feeling in my stomach."

Sango blushed as Kagome described her dream.

"My dream started with me in a field of beautiful flowers and a giant, three-tailed, white wolf. This wolf spoke to me and introduced himself as the Father of the Moon."

"THE Father?" Sango gasped. "As in the God of the Moon, Patron God of all wolves, Father of Wolves!"

"Well he introduced himself as the Father of the Moon and…me." Gods this sounded crazy even to her ears.

"Kagome?" Kagome could hear the many questions just from that one word.

"He said that I am his daughter, Princess of the Moon."

Kagome went on to tell her friend everything, in great detail. She showed her the necklace and even told Sango how her mother knew.

"Is it possible that we are both dreaming?" This was a lot for Sango to grasp.

"I hoped that too but look at this." Kagome took the flower, that Koga had placed in her hair, and held it out to Sango.

"Koga gave that to me. He said it grew and bloomed overnight and was there when he woke up. Not to mention the necklace coming into existence."

"So you have the Instinct now?"

Kagome nodded sadly.

"Is it really that bad?" Sango wanted Kagome to see the possible bright side, even if said bright side was a smoldering ember in a world of darkness.

"She wants one thing and I want another, but her pull is so strong!" Kagome's eyes were starting to prickle with tears.

"I think it's undeniable that she wants Koga, but Kagome it is uncertain if you want Inuyasha."

"Of course I want Inuyasha! I love him!" Kagome flinched at the desperation that flavored her voice.

"Kagome, what qualities do you picture your perfect man to have?" Sango felt bad for pressing, but to be a good friend is to paint a clear picture.

"Well, he would have to be completely devoted to me, he would put my well being before himself, he would make me laugh, he would be a fierce protector, his embrace would make me feel like I am the most precious thing in the world, he would be honest and open with me, he would not hurt me in anyway not even in anger, and…he would love me and not be afraid to admit it." Kagome had a dreamy expression gracing her face.

Sango chuckled mentally. "That is quite a list, Kagome. So now tell me why do you love Inuyasha?"

"Oh because we have known each other for over three years, he can be funny, he is always saving me from some danger or another, um…he is endearing."

"He still has feelings for another woman." Sango hated to do this but she was tired of seeing her friend cry and occasionally sulk over a guy who could not fully give her his heart.

Kagome gasped and quickly rose to defend him. "Both he and Kikyo have been through a lot together. They were in love and then she died believing he betrayed her and he was sealed to a tree believing that she had betrayed him! Only to find out fifty years later that it was a set up?"

"Kagome, I know what they have been through, but how can you expect to have a relationship with him when he will never be fully yours?" Sango pressed.

Kagome had gotten out of the tub in her rage, had dried, and then put on her sleep wear which consisted of baggy sleeping pants and long sleeve shirt…it was getting cold out you know. However, Kagome had collapsed on the floor and now had her face buried in bent legs. What Sango said was true which of course made it hurt more.

Sango got out of the water, dried off, and put on a sleeping kimono before kneeling at Kagome's side and gently rubbing her back. She sighed softly and tried to comfort her friend.

"I know it hurts, loving a man who can't or won't give all of himself to you, but do you think that you could possibly give someone else a try?"

"W-who?" Kagome sniffled. Then her eyes widened. "Koga!"

"It couldn't hurt. If you give him a chance and he claims your heart then both you and your Instinct win, but if he fails then no harm done."

'But Koga would feel the sting.' Kagome thought to herself. "I don't know Sango. I guess I will think about it, but not until I am sure Inuyasha won't have me."

Sango nodded to comfort her friend, but secretly worried about the outcome of such a test. If he won't then Kagome will be crushed, but if he does…will he fully give himself to Kagome or will Sango watch her friend slowly die inside as Inuyasha runs to another.

"Here let us get back to Kaede's hut and go to sleep. It has been a long day." Sango suggested.

"Good idea." Then Kagome groaned. "I hope Inuyasha doesn't plan on probing me for answers."

"Let's hope." Sango muttered.

Sango watched in silent amusement as Kagome reached for the flower and put it behind her ear. Considering the far off expression, she guessed that her friend was unaware of her action.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as the two women walked through the mat into Kaede's hut. It took a moment for the foreign scent to register and when it did his eyes narrowed and a growl built up in his chest.

"Hey Kagome why do I smell that mangy wolf?" He yelled jumping to his feet.

Kagome blushed and was unable to respond for a moment. She had just washed and could not figure out why Koga's scent still lingered.

"Well, um, you see he, uh, came by when I got out of the well." She stated nervously.

"That flea-ridden wolf!"

"He he." She laughed still nervous.

Inuyasha stood inches away from Kagome's face and began to sniff.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled while pushing him away, her cheeks red.

"I can smell him on that flower."

"Oh yeah he gave it to me." Kagome sighed in relief.

"Why do you still have it? You have never kept his gifts before." His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Kagome was back to fumbling for an answer.

"Because Inuyasha that is a rare and beautiful flower. Whether you like the guy or not, you can't just throw away a flower like that." Sango interjected.

"Maybe she can't but I will!" He said while reaching for said flower.

Kagome pulled away from his grasping hand.

"Kagome?" His expression turned confused.

"It's no big deal Inuyasha, ok?" Kagome tried to soothe, not exactly understanding why she wanted to keep the flower.

'_Liar! We want a piece of him with us.'_

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha so that he could not see the blush that painted her cheeks. She instead began to set up her bed. When her sleeping bag was set up, she carefully picked up the amazingly still sleeping Shippo and tucked both of them into the bag. She sighed heavily; today's events had taken a toll on her. Kagome decided that Inuyasha did not need to know what she was going through, it would only upset him and he wouldn't understand.

Inuyasha listened as all of his companions fell asleep. He was staring intently at Kagome's back as if the answer would just form right in front of his amber eyes. Something was different about her and his nose knew it, but exactly what that 'what' is he didn't know-but he was determined to find out.

**Dream**

Kagome was back in the field of lunar flowers staring at the swirling nebulous sky. She was wearing that sheer blue kimono again and a part of her wondered what would happen in this dream. 'Will he show up again' she thought while looking down at the mark between her breasts.

'_I can summon him if you would like to see him' _her night sister appeared lying down next to her.

"No, no I am good." Kagome blushed while shaking her head.

'_Why do you deny him, sister?'_

"I told you, I love Inuyasha and there is a chance he loves me." Kagome told her once again. 'I do love him don't I?' She thought second guessing herself.

'_If you have to ask then you don't'_

"What, how did you know what I was thinking?" A startled expression was plastered on her face.

The she wolf turned its head slightly towards Kagome and gave her a you-should-know expression.

'_We are one. Just because I can manifest into a separate form in our dreams doesn't mean we are two different people. We are still of one mind.'_

"Oh." Was all Kagome could manage. 'Duh.'

"So why are you here in my dream this time?" Kagome had expected to be 'plagued' with his searing touches again.

'_The full moon is days upon us.' _

A sinking feeling started in Kagome's stomach. "What is so important about a full moon?"

Her sister of the night looked at her once again, but this time did not answer. She remained quiet and then changed the subject.

'_Please.' _The she wolf said with the utmost emotion. _'Give him a chance or forever condemn us to solitude.'_

"We can be happy with another." Kagome said trying to ignore the discomfort that stung her heart.

'_You don't understand. We are meant for one and he is meant for us. No other will ever fulfill us. Any other would only hurt us.'_

"I will not give up on Inuyasha unless there is good reason to." Kagome argued again.

'_Then test him and be done with it." _

Kagome watched as the she wolf got up and walked away from her. She could tell that the wolf was angry by the way she walked off. Her steps were determined and her two tails swayed side to side angrily.

**End Dream**

Kagome slowly began to enter the waking world. Her body became aware of the hard floor beneath the sleeping bag, she felt the most warmth curled at her chest, she became aware of the bright warmth shining down on her face, and heard the sounds of her companions waking.

With a yawn she opened her eyes and immediately let out a small hiss and had to turn away from the bright morning light.

"Hey, come guys we have to head out and find more jewel shards. You lazy humans have rested long enough!" Inuyasha yelled at his waking companions.

Talk about a rude awakening.

"Do you have to yell in the morning Inuyasha?" A groggy Kagome shot back.

"Well if you guys did not sleep so long then I wouldn't have to!"

"Inuyasha we are getting up so quit yelling before I throw my boomerang at you." Sango threaten while picking up her bed.

"Lets not start the morning off on such a sour note." Miroku said trying to calm the situation down.

"Feh, whatever just get ready." Inuyasha stomped outside.

"Thanks guys." Kagome smiled in thanks.

"Ugh, if he is getting on our nerves then its bad." Sango grumbled.

"Now ladies let us just forget Inuyasha's morning rudeness and prepare for the day ahead." Miroku chimed in.

"I still want to gnaw his ear off." Shippo growled as he woke up.

The three of them laughed and continued to pack up their sleeping supplies. They ate a quick breakfast, relieved themselves, and headed to the outskirts of the village to meet up with Inuyasha.

"Which direction are we heading Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Let's try heading north." He replied.

Kagome heart sped up as the handsome wolf demon known as Koga entered her mind. 'Oh great, now all someone has to do is mention the direction in which Koga happens to live and my heart flutters.' Kagome took a deep fortifying breath and began to march behind Inuyasha. The others followed suit and walked behind her.

'Now how do I bring up the possibility of a relationship?' Kagome wondered as they walked.

Naraku lay against the dirt wall of his castle's basement. He was sweating profusely and his breathing was dangerously labored. He was too weak to stand and it seemed to take all his strength just to remain in a seated position.

It had taken a substantial amount of power to 'birth' his newest creation. It had also taken three shards to get his creation the powers he wanted it to have. A cruel smile came to his pale lips as he gazed upon his strongest creation by far. Yes, just thinking about what he planned to do made his current condition worth while.

Naraku glanced at the shadowed figure standing in the opposite corner. There his creation stood with her hands folded in front of her. Her kimono was a light blue color with a sakura branch on the left side. Cherry blossoms cascaded down the left sleeve. Wrapped around the kimono was a white obi with cherry blossoms scattered on it. Her face was painted like a traditional geisha's would be and her hair was done up in an elaborate design.

"Sakura" His dark voice caused her pink eyes to locked onto his red ones. "You know what to do. Do not fail me."

"Yes Master Naraku." She replied in a lovely voice while bowing.

"Welcome back Koga." Ginta and Hakkaku greeted in unison.

"Hey guys any trouble while I was gone." Koga asked needing to know the situation.

Ginta looked nervously away. "Nothing big."

Koga narrowed his brilliant blue eyes. "Quit stalling and tell me!"

"Well, Ayame came by demanding to see you." Hakkaku spoke for Ginta.

Koga's eyes got wide and then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did she say if she would be back?" How many times would he have to tell her no?

"She said that she will hunt you down the night of the full moon and ensure that you mate with her." Ginta said finding his voice again.

Koga growled in annoyance. He was tired of dealing with that over persistent female wolf. When would she learn that what he said all those years ago was just meant to comfort her? Damn stubborn female, she had better not ruin his chances with Kagome.

Ah yes Kagome. Something was different about her. There was something animalistic inside of her now. He could see it, smell it, and mmm…taste it. The way she had responded had been a waking fantasy. He needed to know what happened, not that he was complaining much.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched as their alpha went from an angry thoughtful expression to a dreamy contemplative one. They both knew that only one person could have that effect on Koga…

"How is Kagome doing?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah, how are things with sister Kagome?" Hakkaku was also curious to know how it went.

They both watched in amazement as a very satisfied smile grew on Koga's face.

"Things are looking up." Was all Koga said as he went to resume the duties of an alpha.

"Well at least that means he will be in a good mood." Hakkaku said sharing a look with Ginta.

"Yep."

Kagome let out a long winded breath as she plopped down on the ground. The group was stopping for lunch and it had taken bribery for Inuyasha to agree to it. What did she have to bribe him with you ask…ramen! Inuyasha's second greatest weakness. The moment she had seen his ears perk in her direction, when she mentioned ramen, she had known that she had won.

Normally she would have just 'sat' him to win the argument, but that would not put him in the best mood for the conversation she planned to have with him. Kagome giggled to herself 'that's right use food to get to a man's heart.'

"Inuyasha is there a stream near by?" Sure she could have used one of the water bottles stowed away in her pack, but then she wouldn't have some alone time with her half demon.

He took a moment to scent the wind. "Yeah there is one a short walk to the west."

"Great, would you accompany me? Just to be safe." She had her best smile on while she pulled out a pot.

"Uh sure Kagome."

Inuyasha led the way and Kagome seemed to skip along behind him. She threw Sango a wish-me-well look and then turned back to half demon in red.

"What was that about?" Miroku inquired of Sango.

"I think that she is going to try and start a relationship with Inuyasha." Sango replied with a doubtful look.

"Why would she want that with the world's most stubborn half demon?" Shippo asked.

"What's wrong dear Sango you look worried?" The monk asked his beautiful slayer.

"Can you guys keep a secret from Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Both the kit and monk replied.

"Kagome has changed and let's just say a part of her wants someone else while the Kagome part still wants Inuyasha. Not to mention that I believe that Inuyasha will not give her his whole heart." Sango admitted.

"What do you mean?" Shippo's green eyes looked questioningly at Sango.

"Yes my dear Sango that and why do you think that Inuyasha will not choose her?" His violet eyes bore into her deep brown ones.

"Time will tell exactly what I mean and why would Inuyasha just completely forsake Kikyo?"

"I see what you mean." Miroku was well aware of that situation.

"He better not make Kagome cry again or I'll actually bite his ear off." Shippo puffed out his chest in pride.

"Let's hope."

They all seemed to stare off in the direction that Kagome and Inuyasha went as if they were trying to see what was transpiring.

Kagome could smell the dampness on the air right before the stream came into view. Its waters were so clear that the rocks at the bottom were perfectly visible. The stream itself also smelled clean and was wide enough that Kagome could not jump across it.

"This is perfect!" Kagome called out excitedly as she ran towards the stream.

"Yeah sure, just hurry up and fill the pot. I want my promised ramen." Inuyasha rushed.

Kagome began by rinsing out the pot to buy her some talking time.

"Inuyasha?" Though there was a definite question, she said it in such a sweet voice that he had to look at her.

"Yeah what is it?" His asked, his tone lacking its usual sharpness.

Kagome had a hard time trying to talk for a moment. Her voice seemed stuck in her throat. 'Why am I so nervous? This conversation is overdue.' She mental slapped herself.

"Inuyasha how do you feel about me?" Kagome decided to ease into it rather that just come right out with it.

He blushed a little. "Well you have been a really good friend and are very useful since you can see the shards. Not to mention that no matter what happens you can always forgive me."

Kagome felt her heart twist painfully so in a softer voice she asked, "Do you love me or could you ever see us together?" She held her breath.

Inuyasha blushed deeper and put his right hand behind his head to scratch an imaginary itch. He could see the hopeful look in her eyes and didn't want to hurt her.

"Kagome right now we have a lot to deal with. We have to hunt down all the shards of the jewel and kill Naraku. I don't think that right now is a good time to fall in love. We have come too far to risk everything." He watched as her head dropped and her bangs hid her eyes from him.

"You are right Inuyasha I am sorry for being so selfish." Her voice was breaking so she tried to distract herself by filling up the pot with water.

"Kagome listen." He started, sad to see her this way. "When the jewel is complete and Naraku dealt with then we can see about something between us. I care about you a lot Kagome. We have known each other and been close friends for years. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Inuyasha watched as she stood up, with her pot full, a smiled sadly. 'At least she is smiling.'

"Come on. I am sure the group is hungry." He said starting to walk off.

For once her night sister remained silent, which she was thankful for, but Kagome got the impression of sympathy coming from the she wolf.

Koga was patrolling the mountain side around his den when he suddenly had to stop. He placed his right hand firmly over the mark, almost as if he were trying to break through the armor, and tried to ease the pain he felt. He knew the feeling…heartache.

'_She is hurting. We must comfort her!' _His Instinct yelled at him.

"She is not ready to see us!" Koga argued halfheartedly.

'_She needs the comfort only we can give.'_

"Then we will see her tonight in our dreams." Koga vowed silently.

Koga then resumed his duties, but his mind was focused on his intended.

Sango was the first to see Inuyasha and Kagome returning. She smiled and tried to catch Kagome's eyes with her own, but noticed that her friend walked with her head slightly bent down. 'Poor Kagome.'

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo accused while jumping on Inuyasha's head and biting his ear.

"Argh, you little runt its none of your business." Inuyasha growled while removing Shippo from his ear like he were a tick.

Inuyasha then punted Shippo back towards Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, SIT, he is just a child. Don't be so rough with him." Kagome reprimanded, not guilty over the fact that she 'sat' him.

"He started it!" Inuyasha mumbled from his spot on the ground.

Kagome ignored him, still hurt over his answer, and proceeded to heat the water. She focused all her energy on waiting for the water to boil, putting in the noodles, waiting for them to loosen up, putting in the seasonings, and then serving equal portion to her friends first.

Sango tried to quietly get Kagome to look at her, but her friend seemed determined to block out everything but making ramen. Sango shared a sad look with Miroku and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Kagome for making lunch again." Sango said trying to make her feel better. Speaking of feeling, Sango felt the monk's hand slide from her shoulder to her rear.

Blushing furiously Sango slapped him while yelling, "You pervert!"

"My dear Sango, it was for a good cause this time. I was simply trying to cheer up our dear friend here." Miroku was pleased with how authentic that sounded.

"He never learns." Shippo said while slurping up his ramen.

"Feh, serves him right." Inuyasha managed between mouthfuls.

Kagome cracked a smile and that seemed to bring her back to her normal self.

After lunch the group continued to travel north. Their pace remained hard, but it was always good to cover as much ground as possible before night. However there was a big different in the rest of the days travel; the normally chatty Kagome had few words to say. She seemed to be deep in thought.

Kagome was deep in thought. She kept replaying Inuyasha words in her head and each time she relived them she felt her heart break a little more. Even after all these years he still did not have those kinds of feeling for her. She wanted to give up on him, but the words he ended with were meant to give her hope…they did. There was still a little flame of hope left that ensured Kagome remained attached to him in that way.

'_Kagome.'_

Kagome shuddered as her beast remembered the way he had said her name. He rumbled as he said her name and it had rolled off his tongue perfectly. There was more passion in the way that he had said her name then in all her experiences with Inuyasha. It even topped the time that she had kissed Inuyasha to save him from Kaguya's mirror.

'_Yes remember the feelings he has for us. The things he makes us feel.'_

'How could I forget.' Kagome thought while pressing her hand to the hidden mark on her chest.

'_Let him soothe us tonight.'_

'He would have to be here to do that.' Kagome was surprised at how sad she felt at the thought of Koga not here.

'_Tonight I will call him and he will come to comfort.' _The she wolf retreated back into the depths of Kagome's mind.

Kagome sighed. A part of her could not wait for tonight, but another part looked at Inuyasha and felt that in some small way that she was betraying him. 'But if it's a dream then no harm done.' However, Kagome knew that it was more than just a dream. The necklace told her that much.

The sun had set and the wolves of the north were about to enjoy a fulfilling dinner. Their alpha and a few others who had accompanied him for the daily hunt, killed a large bear demon that had stepped into their territory. Though all the wolves were hungry, Koga ate first as was his right as alpha. After Koga finished eating his two betas, Ginta and Hakkaku, were allowed to starting eating next. Once they got a few bits in the rest of the pack was allowed to join in. All the wolves went to bed with a full stomach that night.

Koga had retreated to his chamber after assigning guard duty for the night. He removed his armor and all his fur coverings, including his leather hair binding, and then slipped underneath his fur blankets. It was to warm to cover himself completely so he just pulled the furs up enough to cover him from the waist down. Once comfortable he easily fell asleep with the thought of one woman on his mind.

The women and Shippo had just returned from their quick bath in a river not too far away from the campsite. Once the women arrived, the two males left to also clean themselves. The three then left at the campsite began setting up the beds. They had eaten dinner before bathing so that was not a concern right now.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Sango asked referring to Kagome's earlier conversation with a certain half demon.

Sigh. "He basically said that I was useful because I can sense the jewels shards and that he cares about me. When I brought up the possibility of a relationship he said that now is not the time to think of such things because of the jewel and Naraku. He said that maybe after this is all done that such things can be looked into deeper."

"Oh Kagome I am so sorry."

"I am sorry he made you sad." Shippo added, hating to see his mother figure so down.

She laughed a bit bitterly. "He then tried to make it sound better by spouting that he cares for me and can't bear the thought of losing me."

"So it seems that you still have something to hang on to." Sango knew what those comforting words had meant.

"Yeah something." Kagome's eyes began to prickle but she fought back the tears.

Shippo jumped towards Kagome and like always she caught him. He then hugged her, his tiny arms doing their best to reach around her neck.

"Don't be sad." He nuzzled her in a soothing way.

"Oh thank you Shippo." Kagome hugged him back lovingly.

When they saw the monk and silver haired half demon approaching they lied down and drifted off to sleep for the night. Kagome felt the fog from her dream realm reach out and wrap around her; pulling her into a place were nothing could hurt her.

**Dream**

Kagome was wearing that sheer blue kimono again, seemed to be all that was allotted her, and she was sitting in that field of lovely, fragrant flowers. She was hugging her knees to her chest. Kagome reached out with one hand a plucked one of the flowers with silvery pollen and brought it to her nose. She her eyes fluttered closed as the sweet smell enveloped her.

"These are beautiful but they pale in comparison to you." His silky voice said.

She opened her eyes, mildly startled, and looked up at him. She sucked in a breath. He stood before her with only his fur skirt wrapped around his lean waist. She watched transfixed as his muscles rippled as he moved to sit behind her. He wrapped one arm around her middle and pulled her close to him. His other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She let him do this and even leaned her head back on his shoulder. He let out a contented sigh and leaned his head on her shoulder, his cheek pressed against hers. She purred at the feeling of such closeness. There she was sitting between his legs and wrapped in his arms with his cheek pressed to hers. His warmth was seeping into her, completely relaxing her.

"Koga." Her voice was full of contentment.

"Kagome I felt your heartache today. Do you want to talk about it." His voice was so soothing how could she resist.

She smiled at the feeling of his jaw moving against hers.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" She asked knowing it wasn't his favorite subject.

"Yes. That way I know what I can do to make it better." He urged gently.

Sigh. "Inuyasha did not respond the way I wanted when I brought up the idea of a relationship. He didn't even say that he had strong feelings for me in that way." She admitted.

"I am sorry that he hurt you. Mutt face doesn't deserve a woman like yourself." He placed his finger under her chin and turned her head so that she looked up at him. "I have loved you and will always love you. Give me a chance to prove that to you."

She heard his words and they awoke the butterflies in her stomach. His eyes bore into hers and the look of sincerity he gave her took her breath away. She watched with soulful eyes as his lips drew nearer but stopped a breath away from hers.

"Tell me not to continue Kagome and I will do so." He whispered.

"Koga." She put a lot of emotion behind his name and closed the distance between them.

With every motion of his lips her sadness melted away. She responded eagerly to him and even used to tongue to get entrance into his mouth. He groaned approvingly before taking control and making love to her mouth.

Kagome stroked his jaw with the back of her fingers as her hand trailed up to play with his bound hair. She ran her fingers through his silky black hair and gasped in surprise when he changed positions. He fell back into the field and brought Kagome with him. He was now lying on his back with Kagome on top of him with her legs straddling his hips. He never even had to break their heated kiss.

"Koga." She breathed, her voice passion laced.

Her sheer kimono had opened a bit to allow her legs to spread. It also opened at the top causing it to slide down to her shoulders, revealing her generous cleavage. She shifted enough so that she sat comfortable on him. She felt his hands immediately fly to her thighs and grip them, sending that delicious feeling shooting through her abdomen.

"Kagome." He growled out her name in pleasure. "Don't move like that unless you want me to continue where you left off."

It was a warning on her behalf but the idea sounded so good. She was about to grind against him playfully when she heard her name being called.

"Kagome you lazy wench wake up!" The familiar voice yelled.

"Damn dog-breath!" Koga cursed before all of her surroundings were ripped away from her.

"NO!" She yelled in vain, trying to reach out to Koga.

**End Dream**

Kagome jolted up from her sleeping position and frantically glanced around till she found the culprit. Once emerald green met sun-kissed amber she narrowed her eyes.

"Still sleeping while everyone else is getting up?" Inuyasha accused seemingly unaware of a certain priestess rapidly losing her temper.

"Inuyasha do you have to be so rude about it?" Kagome yelled at him though she was hardly intimidating in her pink pajamas.

"Whatever, just get up and be ready to go." Inuyasha walked away.

Kagome huffed in anger but got up anyway.

Koga jolted awake and growled. How dare Inuyasha interrupt their dream encounter. He jumped out of bed and angrily put his furs and armor on. He was about to leave his chamber when his Instinct screamed out at him.

'_Danger is near her! We must get to her!_

Dread wrapped its icy fingers around his spine and it forced him into immediate action. He sped out the cave, once again alerting his two betas to take over, on the way out.

Today Kagome had decided on wearing a pair of stretchy black jeans that shaped her legs nicely and a long sleeve v-neck blue shirt that was a few shades darker than Koga's eyes. Kagome had just slung on her backpack when that familiar tingling shot through her.

"Inuyasha I sense three jewel shards to the northwest." Kagome noted with alarm in her voice.

"Alright then let's go!" He ordered with enthusiasm. These were the highlights of his days after all.

Sango quickly changed into her form-fitting battle gear with armor the plates on her painted pink. Then she and Miroku climbed onto Kirara's, who was now in her large battle form, back and started heading for the northwest.

Shippo and Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back and held on tight as he ran full speed. They ran for a couple hours till Inuyasha stopped at the edge of a cliff. He tried to sniff around but all he could smell was the roaring waterfall and cherry blossoms. Sango stopped just behind the eager half demon.

"Where to now Kagome?" There was some frustration in his voice.

It took her a moment to hone in on the shards before her eyes snapped open and she pointed to the space underneath them and said, "They are right below us."

"Right then." And down Inuyasha went with Kirara hot on his heels.

Once at the bottom they landed on the river side directly below the cliff ledge. The sight that greeted them was unexpected.

There on the other bank was a beautiful woman dressed in an elegant kimono. She had her face painted and her hair was up in an elaborate design. She was kneeling by the water with her hands slightly submerged. When she heard them land a smile grace her lips and her jewel shard pink eyes lifted to meet Inuyasha's amber ones.

Needless to say the group was caught off guard and was unsure if this was their target, well except one. Miroku however jumped off Kirara and called to the lovely woman just beyond his reach.

"Excuse me my Lady, but would you do me the honor of-"A boomerang to his head cut him off.

"For once can you behave yourself?" Jealousy laced her voice.

"Hey what's the big idea? Where are the shards?" Inuyasha demanded.

"In her heart." Kagome whispered furiously.

"Hey who ever you are you are going to hand over those shards." Inuyasha said with all confidence.

Kagome and Shippo got off Inuyasha's back and prepared for a possible battle. Inuyasha prepared by unsheathing his fang, which instantly grew large, and he pointed it at the woman.

"First you must make a choice Inuyasha." Her music like voice floated over the sound of crashing water.

"What the hell are you going on about?" He demanded.

"Inuyasha something is not right. There is strong power emanating from her." Miroku warned

Just then she stood up and glided her left arm up and out to the left. The cherry blossoms on her sleeve seemed to float off from the surface of the fabric. They kept spilling forth till she sent them forward.

Inuyasha swung wildly at them but seemed to miss every one. He did not notice any effect from them.

"Is that all you got witch?" He taunted.

"Inuyasha!" His three human, and one demon companion cried out.

He caught the wicked smile that grew on her painted lips before he turned around and watched as Kagome was enveloped by the flowers. They began to lift her off the ground and bring her towards the demon.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome was brought to hover on the right side of the deceptively beautiful woman. The flowers were continuously rotating around the young woman. Kagome felt powerless in the chains of flowers. She even felt her priestess abilities being suppressed.

"Give back Kagome!" He demanded.

She let out an amused giggle and swung out her left arm again. This time the newly fallen flowers just swirled next to her. Inuyasha watched the flowers and growled when an all too familiar person appeared trapped within them, Kikyo.

"You bitch! How dare you hurt Kikyo?" Inuyasha charged.

He gracefully leapt over the river with his sword above his head. When his sword was in range, he brought it down upon her head with full force.

"Die!" He yelled with a cocky smile.

He watched in confusion as the woman lifted eyes to him and more cherry blossoms lifted off her kimono. They shot out from her and they released a charge of power on Inuyasha; causing him to be thrown to the other side of the bank.

Her musical laughter taunted his ears.

Sango then charged for the demon on her demon friend's back. She yelled as she heaved her boomerang at her target. Sango watched in dismay as her attack was repelled by the cherry blossoms. Thankfully she managed to catch her weapon before it did damage to her.

"My turn." Miroku stated to himself.

Miroku pulled out a few sutras, prayed for a moment, and then launched them at the lovely creature. He watched the effect they had carefully. They blew past the blossoms but were destroyed by the barrier surrounding her body. His eye twitched.

"Nothing is working." Shippo stated.

"Miroku try your wind tunnel." Inuyasha told him.

"I do not wish to harm lady Kagome…or Kikyo." He quickly added.

"I will take care of that so just do it!"

Miroku sighed and removed his prayer beads with his left hand. With a resigned expression he yelled and unleashed the power of his wind tunnel. They group watched as it sucked in some water and other loose earth. Just when the wind reached the Geisha like woman, some of her cherry blossoms got sucked up. Once they reached the opening of his hand, they plugged up the hole; effectively stopping the wind tunnel.

"She has stopped it!" Miroku cried out.

He looked at his hand to see a few flowers stuck there. He quickly rewrapped his hand.

"Damn it all to hell." Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha decided to go on a sword swinging spree and made one attempt after another to strike her. Each attempt was meant with more flowers and more failure. Desperate to get through, Inuyasha used the wind scar, only to have those damn flowers swirl around it and dissipate the attack.

Inuyasha ceased his attacks after several minutes. He looked to see Kagome looking out from her flower prison. She had a scared look on her face. His gazed then shifted to Kikyo who looked at him. Her expression was one of mild annoyance; other than that her eyes were vacant.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked tired of getting nowhere.

"Let me show you." Her musical voice answered.

They watched as some blossoms floated towards the river and circled over a small part of it. Water began to be drawn up into the middle on the ring of flowers. Once a thin layer of water filled the ring, the flowers righted themselves and the water became a watery mirror. On the transparent watery surface Naraku's face appeared.

"Naraku you bastard. You're behind this?" Inuyasha's rage grew.

And taunting chuckl was heard. "Why Inuyasha, don't you like my newest creation?"

"Naraku you will not get away with this!" The monk firmly stated.

"You will pay for what you have done." The demon slayer vowed.

"Save your words." He had the nerve to sound almost bored.

"What is it this time you bastard?" Inuyasha demanded not in the mood for one of his games.

"Why Inuyasha it is simple. All I want you to do is choose which priestess you want." Another mocking laugh. "Don't you think it is unfair that you have two priestesses in your life and I have none?"

"I will never choose!" His heart had skipped a beat.

"Really? You would gift them both to me?" He was wearing the most self satisfied smirk.

"No! You can't have either."

"That is not one of the options." Naraku rested his cheek on his fist. "No matter what you do, you will not be able to harm my lovely Sakura or free either of the priestesses."

Inuyasha felt his stomach churn and his heart twist painfully. He looked back and forth between the two women. How could he be expected to make a decision like this? His past or his present. His golden eyes showed his turmoil. Sango and Miroku looked on feeling helpless.

It seemed that one priestess would be left in the clutches of their most hated enemy, but whom?

A/N: Thank you to all the people who sent reviews. Thank you for being patient while I write and edit the third chapter. I had to leave a cliffy ^_^ Please be patient while I work on chapter four. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. (Wipes brow) Man that was a long chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf.

Chapter Four: Clarity in Pain

Inuyasha's heart was in his throat and for a moment time seemed to stand still as he contemplated the answer. The roaring of the waterfall dimmed and his vision tunneled on the two women who shared the same soul. A light wind picked up and blew strands of his silvery hair around his face. His mouth was opened slightly, but no words came out. His fisted his hands not caring that his claws cut into him.

He was shaking slightly, but thankfully his loose red outfit hid this from all eyes. His eyes shifted to the woman on his left. Once again hopeful emerald met turbulent amber. He looked at the once girl who he had started this adventure with more than three years ago. She was a constant source of happiness amidst a world full of struggle and despair. Kagome was unlike any female he had come across; she was always so lively, so compassionate, so…forgiving. Hate was not in her nature. She gave without expecting anything in return.

And here she was now three years later in a situation that could change her forever. He took in her appearance and noted how the naïve girl he knew had blossomed into a radiant young woman. She was wearing those shapely black pants and had on a snug blue shirt, the neckline dipped down to tease his eyes with a hint of cleavage. He also saw a silver chain around her neck but whatever hung on the end of it was inside her shirt. Her hair was being tossed by the wind and it wiped about her face and neck. Her soulful eyes were searching his.

His tunneled vision then shifted to his tragic past. Kikyo the woman he would have become human for hovered, trapped in her prison, with her expressionless eyes boring into his. She wore the traditional garb of a priestess, the white shirt and the red pants, and wore her hair in a low ponytail. Two loosened strands of hair sat on her shoulders. His heart lurched as he recalled the times he had with her.

Their relationship had started more than fifty years ago with him constantly trying to steal the Jewel of Four Souls. Though she killed every other demon, she only thwarted him by pinning him to a tree. Then one day she summoned him to sit in a field with her and she talked to him. Kikyo poured out her soul to him and he had told her not complain. He had no idea how restricting the life of a priestess could be. When she had said that he was right his eyes sought hers out. From then on he remained at her side till that fateful day when Naraku had deceived them both.

After Kagome had freed him from the sacred arrow he had learned that Kikyo had died. Though he tried not to show it, his heart broke, despite believing that she had betrayed him. Then that damnable witch, Urasue, made a body out of clay, ashes, and graveyard soil to revive Kikyo for her own purposes. Inuyasha had been too late to stop her and once he called out her name, Kagome's soul flew into Kikyo's new body. Then there was the horrible revelation that Kikyo was killed by him, or so everyone thought. Despite the betrayal, all his previous feelings for this woman came flaring back to life. A small battle had ensued and his heart broke again when he thought she had died when she slipped from his grasp.

He had lost her twice and both times he was overcome with guilt. Once again her life was in his hands and this time he would not let her go. He loved her all these years and not once stopped thinking about her.

Sango noticed a change in Inuyasha and feared that he might actually make a decision.

"You can't be thinking of giving into Naraku's game. You can't let him win like this!" Sango yelled over the waterfall, her emotions barely in check.

'What choice do I have?' He thought dejectedly. They have tried every attack possible and nothing worked. Better to leave with one woman he cares about than to lose both of them. He eyes caught Kagome's one last time and he tried to convey how sorry he was with just a look.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat at the look Inuyasha was giving her. He had chosen.

"Kikyo." His voice was soft.

Kagome's breath caught a moment before tears began to pour from her eyes. Her vision blurred which only aided her because she could not bear to look at the source of her pain.

Naraku laughed out loud loving the turmoil he was causing. His planned had worked perfectly and now he would have the young priestess to himself. He would find a way to control her and then hunt down the remaining shards.

"That was not so hard." He was still laughing.

"Inuyasha how could you?" Sango screamed.

"Inuyasha we must save Kagome." Shippo wailed.

"Too late. She belongs to me now."

The watery mirror vanished and instead the flowers went behind their mistress and swirled. A portal was formed. Then Kikyo's prison began to float towards Inuyasha. Once it reached him it stopped.

"When I step through the portal the prison will disperse." Her musical voice informed.

"KAGOME!" A deep angry voice yelled.

The group's heads jerked in the direction of the voice. They watch as Koga, Prince of the Wolves, leapt down from the cliff. His eyes were locked on the geisha that held his beloved prisoner. His hair and tail were flailing in the wind behind him. He had a dangerous look on his face.

Once he landed next to Sakura he lashed out with a fist and put his full power behind it. It struck the barrier causing it to shudder. Sakura looked confused and could not focus on keeping the portal open. The flowers fell and the swirling portal disappeared.

"Your companion has chosen. A deal has been made. Why do you interfere?" Her voice, while still lovely, was edged with anger.

Koga stopped a moment and noticed that there on the other side of the bank was the mutt with his dead priestess, in the same prison as Kagome, floating next to him. He took less than a second to realize what just transpired. Inuyasha forsook Kagome for another. His eyes bled red and his demon blood turned to fire in his veins, fueling his rage.

"She is MY mate!" Koga roared.

Feared flickered across her painted face as the enraged wolf demon continuously struck the barrier. It was taking all her effort to keep the barrier up. The two flowery prisons were released, its prisoners falling to the ground.

Kagome remained sitting on the ground. When she heard her name being called she had wiped her eyes with her sleeve, giving herself a few seconds of clear vision. There had been Koga coming to her rescue. His words had eased her a bit.

'_Our mate comes to our aid!'_ Her night sister cheered.

'Yes, he rescues us when no one else could.' Kagome thought.

Kagome watched in shock and awe at the relentless assault Koga unleashed on Naraku's creation. She had never seen him so enraged before and instead of being afraid, she wanted to calm him.

Inuyasha watched in shame as Koga was able to accomplish what he could not. His most hated rival saved Kagome and was about to kill the cause of his torment.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all stood there at a loss. Koga had come out of nowhere and rescued Kagome when she needed it most. They decided to stay back and let the angry wolf vent on Sakura.

"Koga, in her heart are the shards." Kagome broken voice managed.

His blood red eyes with blue slits glanced at her in acknowledgement. Then with one final punch, his fist shattered the barrier and ripped into her chest. His claws wrapped around the three shards in the cavity, since Naraku held her actual heart, and then took them out. His fist was dripping blood as he noticed that Sakura's power was being sucked into her like a vacuum.

'_Shield our mate!' _His Instinct roared.

Koga jumped to Kagome and picked her up. Then he leapt to the other bank and put her against the cliff face in a sitting position. He then crouched and wrapped his body around her.

The group took notice of this and also took cover against the cliff face. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were crouched behind the giant boomerang. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo, and she let him. Then a few seconds later a blast was heard and chunks of earth were sent flying in every direction.

Koga felt some debris hit his back, but he merely grunted and braced himself for more.

Once the area was calm again Koga looked at the precious woman in his embrace. She was huddled against him with her eyes squeezed shut. He could sense the hurt radiating off of her. His instinct was telling him to soothe her, and so he did.

He began nuzzling her cheek and neck, inhaling her lovely scent as he did so.

"Kagome." He whispered her name in his deep, but more demonic voice.

Kagome still had tears slowly running down her cheeks. The feel of him rubbing his cheek against hers and nuzzling her neck had eased her crying. When he lightly growled her name she looked into his red eyes. Again came the urge to want to calm him. Kagome did not know how to accomplish that so instead she let her Instinct guide her.

She continued to look deep into his eyes while she reached out her left hand and placed it on his armored chest, where she knew the mark would be. Kagome watched as he did the same and brought his forehead down to hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, with him inhaling her soothing scent, and Kagome watched with pride as the red receded to reveal the intense blue eyes of his.

"Kagome what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha could not believe what he was seeing.

Koga growled and instantly stood up and faced the dog. Kagome remained seated, missing the intimacy of the moment.

"How dare you speak to her after what you did?" Koga yelled his eyes angry.

"What do you know about it?" Inuyasha blanched.

"I took but a second to assess the situation and realize what transpired. You chose that clay doll over Kagome!" Koga spared a glance at Kikyo to emphasize his point.

"Don't you dare talk about Kikyo that way!" Inuyasha defended.

"You would have given Kagome to the enemy! A woman who has had the utmost loyalty to you and who has always defended you, you would have condemned to hell!" Koga's eyes were starting to tint again.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words because Koga had spoken the truth. The rage that was radiating off the wolf demon, for the first time, scared him. He wasn't just fighting with an infatuated wolf; he was fighting with a wolf who believed Kagome was his mate.

"I am sure it was a hard decision for Inuyasha to make." There was Miroku always trying to be the arbiter.

"I don't think that yelling about this is going to help Kagome." Sango stated knowing her friend had experienced enough today.

"Inuyasha hurt Kagome, I can't just forget that." Shippo jumped in taking Kagome's side.

Kagome chose that time to stand up. Without even glancing at Inuyasha, she walked up to Koga's side and placed her hand on his right arm, ignoring the still bloody clenched fist.

"Koga please." She looked up at him with sad eyes.

Koga felt his anger deflate and he turned towards his love. Using his clean hand he lightly grasped her chin and moved it side to side, checking for any visible injuries.

"Are you hurt?" There was such concern in his voice.

"I am fine physically." She said.

Koga looked down at her neck and noticed a silver chain. His left index claw ran underneath the chain, grazing her skin, lifting it up. Kagome shivered and then noticed that he had lifted the moonstone pendant from its hiding place between her cleavage. He stared at the necklace with a look of shock and recognition.

"Kagome?" He questioned.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Lets call it a day and find a campsite." She called to her companions. "I will explain this to you then." She said so that only he could hear.

"That mangy wolf isn't coming with us is he?" Inuyasha's temper seemed to be back.

"I will go if that is what Kagome wishes." He yelled back.

"And I do wish it." There was finality in her voice and she finally looked at Inuyasha.

"Feh, whatever."

Kikyo, who had remained silent, called her soul collectors. They glided down and wrapped around her, effortlessly lifting her into the air and flying off.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out in vain.

The group had set up a large campfire to prepare for the kill that Koga had gone to fetch. They sat around the fire not really talking. Everyone had seen what transpired today and no one wanted to see Kagome cry again.

Inuyasha had felt jealous when Kagome had let Koga carry her here, instead of her riding on his back. He saw the way the two looked at each other and knew something was going on, but was too ashamed right now to ask.

Kagome sat in front of the fire hugging her knees and resting her chin on them. The events of the past hour kept replaying in her mind making her eyes want to prickle with tears. Though Inuyasha had said Kikyo's name quietly, she had heard it with shocking clarity. The answer was right before her and had always been but she had been to blind to see it. Inuyasha still loved Kikyo and that was never going to change. He had chosen, leaving Kagome feeling betrayed. 'How dare he say all those things to me when he had no intention of starting a relationship?' She thought angrily.

In that moment when Inuyasha had chosen, Kagome had accepted her fate as Naraku's slave. Her heartache was so deep that the idea of being an emotionless slave sounded appealing, that is until Koga had called out her name. When she heard him a part of her responded and was angry at herself for thinking of giving up so easily. What had touched her most was how hard he fought for her. Kagome had never seen him fight with such determination, such ferocity before and all for her sake.

_Only your true mate can protect you._ Her father's words came back at her and she gripped the pendant. 'Was that why Koga was able to succeed? Because he is truly meant for me?' She wondered. Despite what he has done for her today, she could not just give him her heart right after it had been broken. Koga would not be a rebound. She wanted to get to know him and then maybe he could win her heart.

Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts when Shippo and Sango sat next to her. Her slayer friend just sat there for a moment before speaking.

"How are you doing?" Came her friend's concerned voice.

"I am doing better since Koga calmed me down." Kagome replied still gazing into the dancing flames.

"Do you want to talk about it later?"

"Maybe. I will see how I feel."

"Oh momma I am here for you." Shippo cooed hugging her side, not noticing his slip.

Both women looked at the adorable kit. A huge grin bloomed on Kagome's face and Sango smiled.

"Oh Shippo you are always there to make me feel better." Kagome picked up the kit and hugged him tightly.

Shippo blushed as he realized his slip and he struggled for words.

"Oh I am sorry Kagome if what I said makes you uncomfortable." He rushed.

"Oh Shippo I already see you as an adopted son. It warms my heart for you to consider me a mother." All traces of her pain vanished.

"Mmm, momma." Shippo nuzzled.

Inuyasha watched the display with some jealousy. First the wolf seems to be able to soothe her in a way Inuyasha never could, or really tried, and now Shippo was getting motherly love from her. He growled mentally.

Naraku roared as he felt the death of his most powerful creation. That was three shards gone and a lot of time and energy wasted. "What had happened?" He seethed. It happened shortly after he quit spying on the situation, right after Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo.

That memory elevated his mood slightly but it was a hollow victory if both priestesses remained in Inuyasha's possession. At most he has caused dissention between the young woman and Inuyasha, but Naraku was no fool. Kagome would forgive him, she had a habit of it.

Naraku continued to rage while he went about formulating another plan.

Hunting for the group's dinner was allowing Koga to blow off some steam. Don't get it wrong, he was elated that Kagome wanted him to stay for now and that she had accepted his comfort, but how dare Inuyasha put her through such hurt. How dare he choose something dead over Kagome.

Koga took care not to hunt too large an animal. He was not feeding his pack, just a small group with mostly humans. He would likely eat the most.

Something that had amazed him today was that fact that Kagome had not recoiled from him when his demon blood took over. In fact his Kagome had sought to calm his rage and had succeeded. His woman continued to surprise him.

Koga's sharp senses pick up the sent of an adolescent deer. 'Perfect.' He thought. He let the deer lead him on a chase, enjoying the exercise, before killing it with one swipe of his claws. He skinned it and gutted it 'What a waste.' Before returning to Kagome's campsite.

Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he sniffed the air. He let out a growl, he was so not in the mood to receive judgmental looks from his rival.

"The flea-bag is returning." Inuyasha huffed but remain seated.

It further peeked Inuyasha's annoyance when Kagome's head perked up and her eyes sought out the familiar whirlwind. Her eyes remained locked on Koga till he came right beside her. He looked down at her and threw her a sexy grin. Kagome's heart sped up.

"Welcome back Koga." Kagome greeted with a warm smile.

"Thank you Kagome. I hope you do not mind, I ate some already." The wolf confessed.

"Why you selfish wolf, I never would have eaten before the others." Inuyasha yelled, looking for any excuse to look better than Koga.

"I was not sure if Kagome would like to see me eat raw meat; from what I know it not a practiced custom for humans." Koga growled back.

"Thank you Koga for being considerate. I am not used to seeing someone eat raw meat and don't know how I would feel." Kagome soothed.

Koga threw a cocky smirk at the half demon, further upsetting him. The wolf prince then proceeded to skewer the deer and place it over the fire. They would have to wait several hours before the meat is done meaning that this would be a perfect time to talk…there goes the relative peace for today.

"So I think it is about time that I come out with something." Kagome started nervously.

"Yeah Kagome what the hell is wrong with you lately? You smell different and have be nice to that flea-ridden wolf of all people!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Do not speak to her that way mutt or I will put you in your place." Koga growled while sitting next to Kagome.

Kagome had begun fidgeting with her fingers. 'Well, Inuyasha will be the hardest person to break this to.' When she felt Koga sit next to her, a part of her relaxed and welcomed the closeness. The other part watched Inuyasha eyes narrow. 'Wait a minute. Why is he mad? He was willing to give me to Naraku and suffer Gods knows what at his evil hands.' Those thoughts helped give her courage. Kagome met Koga deep blue eyes and felt the message they conveyed.

Sigh. "Something happened to me a few days ago and it has been revealed to me that I am not human." Kagome rushed.

"What do you mean you're not human?" Inuyasha eyes looked her over.

Koga put his lips next to her ear. "Those were not just dreams were they?" His breath fanned her ear and neck causing a shiver.

Kagome instantly blushed and covered her burning cheeks with her hands.

"Stop touching Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, pointing a clawed finger at Koga.

"Whether I touch her or not is none of your business!" Koga defended, but remained seated at her side.

The rest of the group just watched the back and forth between Inuyasha and Koga. They had remained oddly silent, but then again Sango had told them as much earlier.

"You can't just barge in when nobody wants you here!" Inuyasha advanced slowly.

"You care so little for her mutt that when she is trying to confide something to all of us that you would cut her off; simply because I have comforted her when you have hurt her." Koga's words cut deep.

"You have no idea what I have been through today and over the last fifty years." Inuyasha stopped advancing.

"You selfish dog, just shut up and let Kagome speak!" There was finality in his voice.

Kagome had tears streaming down her face by this point. There she was caught in the middle while Inuyasha fought and Koga defended her. Why did Inuyasha have to make this so hard? She was trying to tell him and everyone else something important, but he seemed to want to fight instead.

"Kagome." Koga said her name in the same way that he had by the well, and just like then it sent the same feelings coursing through her.

Glossy emerald met winter blue. Everything around Kagome faded as she got lost in his eyes. His eyes which drew her in deeper and made her forget everything but him.

"Despite what has happened I still love you."

The words took a moment to register and when they did everything around her came back with a vengeance. Then Kagome snapped her head in Inuyasha's direction and when her eyes met his amber ones, it was not Kagome looking back…but her beast.

"How dare you speak such words to me?" Her voice was low and dangerous.

Kagome slowly stood up and turned her body in the direction her head was facing. Her fists were clenched and her lips drawn back in a sneer. Her aura flared causing her hair to rise slightly and twirl about the air around her. The beast locked her eyes with the half demon and they marbled in anger.

Inuyasha took and step back. He had never seen Kagome like this and he was sure that it was not Kagome glaring at him now. He saw Koga rise and place a hand on her shoulder while looking angrily at him. Maybe this is what Kagome was talking about.

"It is true Kagome. We have been through a lot together." He tried soothing, isn't this what she wanted to hear?

"And that is why you would have sacrificed me to Naraku even though we know that Kikyo has worked with him before and he can't control her." She was growling.

Inuyasha blanched. He had forgotten about that. Kikyo would have been fine, probably even able to escape. He opened his mouth but snapped it shut, not know what to say.

"Save you words, dog breath." Koga's eyes tinted at Inuyasha antics.

Koga looked at his woman and notice that her eyes were completely blue now, the color of her holy abilities. He needed to calm her now before she did something she would regret.

Koga grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. Then he wrapped his arms tight around her while letting his aura flare.

Inuyasha and the grouped watched this display. Kagome's aura was flaring around her, like an angry blue fire that whipped around her. Then came Koga's grass green aura that attempted to meld with Kagome's.

Sango and Shippo had moved to sit by Miroku when Koga took his place by Kagome. While Kagome's rage was frightening, the display of auras was strangely beautiful. Inuyasha remained where he stood, unable to speak.

"Kagome." Koga whispered in her ear.

She responded by wrapping her arms around Koga's waist. Her aura still angry and fighting his soothing one. Her eyes still blue.

Koga had an idea, but he needed to take Kagome out of sight of the camp. He swept his left arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style.

"Keep the mutt here." His voice came out deep and smooth.

Sango and Miroku nodded and watched as Koga sped off, not using enough speed to create his whirlwind. When Koga disappeared with Kagome, the demon slayer and monk looked at Inuyasha. He looked confused, hurt, and angry.

"I will be back when the food is done." Inuyasha growled and sped off in the opposite direction of Koga.

"Well that was interesting." Miroku said, rediscovering his voice box.

"Inuyasha always manages to make things into and argument." Sango sighed while tending to the meat.

"Kagome is really scary when she's angry." Shippo noted. "Where is Koga taking her and why aren't we going after her?"

"Well, Shippo, when a man wants to comfort a woman-"Miroku was silenced with a hit to the head.

"Koga is probably the only one who can calm Kagome down." Sango stated simply, throwing a menacing glare at the monk.

"Yes, that is precisely it." A defeat monk agreed.

All three of them sighed. Kirara was more focused on the cooking meat.

Koga had stopped when they entered a wooded area. The smell of trees permeated the air and it was a wonderful clean scent. The wind blew slightly and the trees came alive, creating music of rustling leaves and quietly whispering wind.

Koga brought Kagome to one of the trees and place her against it. He kept his aura flaring and held her shoulders. The beautiful creature looking back at him was the same one that beckoned him to kiss her at the well. It was having the same effect now.

"Kagome, come back to me." He soothed. Then a sexy grin grew on his full lips. "Don't make me take drastic measures."

She looked deep into his eyes and purred, her hands coming up to grip his armor. The wolf in her pulled him closer, tugging on the corners of his armor.

Koga was once again lost in those eyes of hers and was helpless against her silent request. His lips slanted hard over hers and he kissed her hungrily. His arms wrapped around her and he pressed her harder into the tree, his forearms bearing the rough surface of the bark.

Kagome's aura finally gave into Koga's and melded with it. Her eyes, though closed, reverted back to their normal state. She broke their hot kiss to gasp in pleasure as he ground himself against her. Koga took the opportunity to lay an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

"Koga!" She cried out at the new thrilling sensation.

He grazed his fangs lightly against her neck, reveling in the shiver that it caused her. Koga jumped slightly when he felt Kagome reach around him with one hand and stroke his tail. He shivered and brought it forward a bit more to give her better access. Koga rewarded her petting by sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck. She cried out his name again.

Suddenly a far off howl was heard in the distance and Koga's pointed ears twitched. He stopped kissing her and listened.

"You pack is calling to you." Kagome noted breathlessly.

"Damn! I am sorry Kagome I must go." Sadness laced his husky voice.

"It's ok. I am feeling much better now." She smiled.

Koga then picked her up bridal style and rushed back to her camp. Once there he gently placed her on the ground. He embraced her in a tight hug and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her floral fragrance that reminded him of that flower he had given her. She hugged him back and watched with some sadness as he sped off at full speed towards his den.

"Kagome did he hurt you? You have a mark on your neck." Miroku knew full well what it was but enjoyed teasing the young woman.

"Ah, its nothing." She blushed and covered the hickey with her hand.

Sango glared at Miroku on Kagome's behalf.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked noticing his absence.

"He took off after you disappeared with Koga. He said that he would be back when the food is done." Sango explained, turning the meat again.

"I am sorry he hurt you again momma." Shippo said while flinging himself into her embrace.

"Its ok Shippo, I feel much better now." Kagome smiled.

"Is that why you smell like Koga." The kit inquired innocently.

Everyone, but Kagome burst out laughing. She blushed and decided to stare at the fire…it wouldn't laugh at her.

Inuyasha was about half a mile from the campsite sitting on top of a tree. He saw Koga's whirlwind leave and head back towards his den. 'Stupid wolf, making me look bad.' He brooded. He sighed long and hard hoping that it would release all the tension from today. How had today gone so wrong?

It had started with Kagome sensing three jewel shards and the group spending a couple hours finding the source. Then what they found had caught them off guard. There stood a beautiful woman who smelled only of cherry blossoms; unlike Naraku's other creations who always smelled of their master. Then the fight ensued when she had imprisoned Kagome and revealed her other prisoner, Kikyo.

Inuyasha had never felt so helpless as his attacks failed one right after another. Not even Sango or Miroku could harm her in any way. That witch had complete control of the situation and it had infuriated Inuyasha all the more when she created that damned mirror and her master was revealed.

They all knew that Naraku loved to inflict pain in the worst of ways, by breaking them down so completely till his victim had no desire to fight back. Naraku lived to break their spirits and he had done just that when Inuyasha believed that he could do nothing but make a choice between the two women he cared about.

Then, to his shame, he had made a choice and if he could go back he would make the same choice again. It does not matter if Kikyo would have faired better at Naraku's hands, Inuyasha still loved Kikyo and still held out hope that he could save her.

All then, feeling horrible as it was, Koga shows up and not only saves Kagome but also kills the flower witch. Inuyasha ears flattened against his head reflexively as he remembered the enraged look Koga had given him. He had never seen the wolf so angry before. Worse is that he was able to comfort Kagome and she allowed it.

Inuyasha felt as if he was slowly losing Kagome. That display earlier had frightened him, realizing that what Kagome had admitted was true.

He sighed deeply again. He could smell that the meat would be ready near sundown. He would return then.

Kagome stared at the fraction of the jewel she had. She had added the three shards they got earlier and the group was now discussing Naraku's newest creation.

"He is creating more powerful minions each time." The demon slayer said while tending the meat.

"Yes. Naraku must have expelled immense energy to create her. He even empowered her with three shards." Miroku recalled.

"But what was the point of it all?" Shippo wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious? Naraku loves inflicting pain and ripping apart families and friendships." Sango said with a haunted look in her eyes.

"Oh course, and what better way to do that then to make Inuyasha choose between the two women in his life." Kagome realized, still not making the situation any easier.

"Yes. With Inuyasha's history with Kikyo and his recently founded deep friendship with Kagome, he would ensure that a rift was permanently formed." Miroku explained.

"But then why would he have taken Kagome instead of leaving her here to face Inuyasha?" Shippo wondered.

"He probably would have tried to make Kagome look for the shards for him. With her newly broken heart, she would be easier to control." Sango said thinking of her brother.

"Good thing Koga showed up then." Shippo remarked.

"Why yes it was a stroke of luck." Miroku looked thoughtful.

"What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked wanting to not discuss this topic.

"It strikes me as odd that Koga was able to do damage to Sakura and we were completely ineffectual. Not even Inuyasha's powerful wind scar was able to do anything to her." Miroku remember the event clearly.

'_Because he is not our true mate.'_ Her Instinct whispered.

"I might know something about that." Kagome said quietly.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango inquired.

"Yes Kagome enlighten us." Miroku was curious.

"My father told me that, because of what I am, only my true mate would be able to protect me." Kagome admitted.

"And you believe that Koga is your true mate?" Miroku asked.

"Let me start from the beginning." Kagome prepared herself for a long story.

It was dusk and Inuyasha had returned. Inuyasha had missed Kagome's story and she was not about to tell it to him. The rest of the group however was still reeling over what Kagome had confessed to them. She had told them every detail. It explained a lot of the weird happenings.

The group ate their dinner in silence. The sun had set and darkness now blanketed the sky. It was a clear night with each star visible to their observers. The full moon was rising over the mountain slowly.

There was still a good chuck of meat left, so Kirara shifted to her large form and devoured it.

When the food was done and the scraps cleared away from the fire place, silence ensued. Kagome was quiet because she had just revealed life changing information to her friends. Inuyasha was quiet because he felt guilty and did not want to upset Kagome. The rest of the group was quiet because they had a lot of information to process.

Koga was standing is the large gathering area of his den and he was not pleased by the company. There in front of him was a jealous female wolf and her father.

Koga looked at her with an annoyed expression. She was a little shorter than he and had fiery red hair put up in pig tails. She wore a white fur cape, an armor breastplate, and white fur on her calves. There were two flowers in her hair that shared the same name as she. Her green eyes were narrowed at him.

Her father remained in wolf form, as many wolf demons his age like to do, and was standing next to his daughter-he stood her height. His fur was an aged white color. His eyes were hidden by his bushy brows.

"I smell another female on you!" Ayame accused, pointing a claw at him.

The rest of Koga's pack was gathered in the large area of the den. They were anxious to see how this would play out. They all knew of his proclaimed love for a human woman and since meeting her, they all liked her. She was a rare flower in a world of weeds.

"I told you Ayame that I already have an intended." Koga growled, tired of this argument.

"You promised me first! She is not even a wolf!"

"No she is something far greater."

"Koga, Prince of the Northern Mountains, I am here today to settle this dispute." The old wolf's wizened voice interjected.

"There is nothing to settle. Kagome is my intended, not Ayame." Koga stood proud and tall.

"And yet you promised Ayame years ago that she would be your mate." He chastised.

Koga growled. This was not good. If the elder forced Koga to mate Ayame, he would lose Kagome forever. As elder he had the support of all the other elder wolves. Koga's fang grazed over his bottom lip in a silent snarl. He wanted to wipe that triumphant grin off Ayame's face.

A couple hours had pasted and the full moon was now higher in the sky. It's silvery blue light slightly illuminated the dark landscape. The group was in a clearing that was about half a mile in all directions.

Kagome groaned as she suddenly felt sick. She began to sweat as if the moon's light was equal to a scalding summer day. Kagome pulled on the collar of her shirt and began fanning herself with her hand.

"Momma are you alright?" Shippo noted the state of Kagome.

"Just feeling a little hot that all sweetie." She reassured.

Then she collapsed on the ground and began writhing. Blue power began to chaotically shift around her. Her senses heightened to inhuman levels and all four of her incisors started to lengthen.

"Kagome!" The group called to her.

'_It is time.' _Her night sister said taking over.

"Get away from me!" She grated to her friends.

A/N: So I just now realized that my line dividers are not showing up when I post the story. Hopefully I fixed that this time and now it is more apparent when I switch to another scene. Again thank you for all the support I have received. Bear with me as I work on the next chapter. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf.

A/N: So my little lines and/or asterisk are not showing up when I post the story. I will from now on either put more spaces between scene changes or try to use some other symbol. Also I will be very busy this week so I apologize if it takes longer to update the story. Thank you for you understanding.

Chapter Five: Rivalry Under the Full Moon

Kagome had never experienced this feeling before. It was like her skin was too small for her body and it might tear at any moment. Her body was on fire, so hot that Kagome was sure she would catch flame should a stray ember blow her way. Her body was straining so much that Kagome could not cry or scream all she could manage were strangled animalistic cries.

Something was coming out, clawing away inside of her, desperate for freedom. Her clothes were too tight she needed to be rid of them. Kagome reached out her hand, but she barely registered the now clawed tips, and began pulling away at her clothing. She heard the satisfying sound of something ripping and almost sighed at the immediately relief.

"Kagome what is wrong?" Sango had rushed over to her but was afraid to touch her.

Inuyasha was standing up but unsure of what to do. When he saw Kagome slicing her clothes off he blushed and quickly turned away. He caught Miroku trying to peek around Sango and decided to help Kagome preserve her modesty.

"This is no time to be a pervert." Inuyasha yelled as he stood in front of the lecherous monk, effectively blocking his view.

"You misunderstand. I was merely curious as to what our friend Kagome is going through." It wasn't _all_ a lie.

"Drop the excuses and quit looking at Kagome!" The half demon waved his fist threateningly.

Miroku sighed and decided to let Sango help their friend.

"Kagome you can pull through this. Don't give into the pain." Sango tried to soothe.

"Re-remove the re-est of m-my cl-clothes." That was not the voice of Kagome but someone else.

"Ok, just relax." Sango quickly did just that.

The blue power jumping around Kagome zapped Sango lightly every time it touched her. Once Kagome was rid of all her clothes the moonstone necklace lit up. A blue light poured from the pendant and washed over Kagome's writhing form.

For a brief moment Kagome's body was nothing more that a bright white-blue color. Then the light began to grow and with it Kagome's body. Her body grew larger and began shaping into a different form. Kagome's face elongated, her ears moved to the top of her head, her body became bulkier, her legs and arms changed to canine legs and paws, two tails sprouted from her tailbone, and her size grew.

Her friends watched in shocked as the light receded back into the pendant and there before them was a large black wolf with two tails-the silver chain had elongated to accommodate the wolf's thick neck. The wolf's eyes were closed and she was breathing in deeply as if recovering from the ordeal. They watched as she slowly stood up, her shoulders occupying the area in which Kagome's head would be. It opened its eyes and they were the same emerald green color of Kagome's. Its fur was a silky black that had dark blue highlights in the moon's light.

The group watched as the wolf raised its head, ears perked up, and revealed a silvery blue mark on her chest. She cocked her head at them.

"Momma?" Shippo fearfully questioned. 'She still smells like Kagome.'

"Shippo there is nothing to be afraid of." The wolf had a deep feminine voice and she lowered her nose to her kit.

Shippo hesitantly walked forward to the large wolf face. He was scared and still not sure if this was Kagome. Fearful green met loving emerald and in that moment Shippo knew it was his mother looking back at him. He ran the rest of the way to her and hugged her muzzle.

"Kagome is that you?" Sango had found her voice again.

"Yes." The wolf replied.

"Kagome how did this happen?" Inuyasha stood dumbfounded.

"Were you aware that you were going to change?" The monk asked curiously.

The wolf did not answer. Instead she lifted her nose to the wind and seemed to be listening.

'_Our mate needs us now!' _Theshe wolf informed the woman side of her.

'It is not like I can stop you!' The woman seethed back.

The wolf then lifted her head and left out a beautiful howl; to a human that is all it would be, but to any canine demon the message was clear _'I come for you mate!'_

"What do you mean your mate?" Inuyasha understood.

"If he needs you momma lets go!" Shippo said while jumping on her back and grabbing onto her fur for support.

Without another word, the she wolf ran off to the northeast.

((((o))))

Koga had been arguing with the elder for over an hour now and it was getting nowhere. The elder seemed determined on making Koga keep his promise. Ayame spoke up now and again to strengthen her father's point and to piss him off.

Koga could sense that his pack was on edge for they had come to like Kagome. Now the White Elder was trying to force another on him. It went against the wolf in him and the man that had come to love Kagome.

"As long as there is no King of the wolf tribes, the elders have the say." The White elder stated again.

"The words I spoke to your daughter many years ago were nothing but a way to comfort a frightened girl." Koga shot back.

"Young Prince Koga, the Gods would have to interfere for this mating not to happen." Persistent old bastard.

"Koga those words were a promise. That promise was meant to make me feel better but it was a vow all the same." Ayame fumed. "Just give our love a chance. I will be everything that the human woman could not be."

Koga bared his fangs at her. He was about to say something really cruel to the stubborn female till his ears twitched. Koga wasn't the only one who caught it, the whole pack and even their two guests heard the heartfelt howl on the wind. Though Koga did not recognize who that beautiful howl belonged to, the mark on his chest did; it flared to life.

"Who is that?" The elder inquired of Koga.

"What does she mean mate?" Ayame growled.

"We are about to find out. Everyone move to the field just below our den." Koga commanded leading the way.

((((o))))

The group had immediately followed Kagome after she bolted off. Inuyasha ran; his half demon blood giving him a good head start, he made sure to grab Kagome's pack as he left. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara's back, the demon cat's flight speed allowing them to catch up with Inuyasha.

They were having difficulty keeping up with the wolf. She was incredibly fast and her black fur allowed her to meld into the cover on night, despite the light of the moon.

"She is too fast Inuyasha. She is pulling ahead and is already almost out of sight." Sango yelled above the wind rushing past them.

"It is like I am trying to chase Koga!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Her new form is surprisingly fast." Miroku added.

Kirara made a whining hiss noise as she pushed herself as fast as she could.

"I know my friend. Koga's den is not too far away." Sango lovingly patted the feline's head.

"I wonder what is happening there that Kagome felt the urge to leave now." Miroku wondered.

((((o))))

Kagome's large paws ate up the ground beneath her as she raced towards her destination. She felt her body coil up and lengthen with each push of her powerful hind legs. Her two tails helped give her balance as she wove through the trees. Kagome's emerald green eyes narrowed.

'_We must bring offering to our mate and his pack. They must accept us.'_

'Do I even want to know?' The woman made an exasperated sound.

'_Food.' _Was the wolf's only reply.

Kagome felt that Shippo still clung to her back. His cute face was buried in her ruff and his tiny hands gripped her fur tightly.

After ensuring that the kit was safe, the wolf widened her senses to pick up any trace of prey items. The forest raced pasted the she wolf. As it was night, not may prey animals would be available. While still running at full speed, she turned her head to the left and right. The wolf was relying on her nose.

Suddenly her head snapped to the area ahead of her, nosing twitching. The she wolf let her mouth hang open and her tongue hang out, food was near.

'Oh how I have fallen.' Kagome mourned the loss of her dignity.

When the she wolf was in range, she lifted her upper body and pushed off the ground with her hind legs. The wolf flew forward and kept her eyes on the ground, seeking the prey she had smelled. It was a large male boar marking the trees with his tusks. She pushed to top half of her body down and began to fall.

To the she wolf's pride she landed right on top of the boar and with a quick snap of her powerful jaws, she killed the animal before it could use those sharp tusks on her.

"What is the pig for?" Shippo asked.

"Offering." The wolf replied.

Then the she wolf wrapped her jaws around the animal as much as she could, her teeth sinking in to give her grip, and continued running. The pig was slightly heavy but the she wolf's strong neck muscles allowed her to carry the dead animal with ease.

((((o))))

Inuyasha and the remaining companions briefly stopped at the spot were a small pool of blood rested. Giving it a quick sniff gave him enough information.

"She killed a boar here."

"What for? We just had dinner." Sango asked.

"I don't think she ate it." Inuyasha said.

"Did she take it with her?" Miroku asked the half demon with the great sense of smell.

"Yeah but why I don't know. Let's just keep moving." With that the group continued their pursuit.

((((o))))

This was freedom to a wolf. Feeling the wind rush along her coat, her feet propelling her forward, and her senses free to roam and map out the area for her…just to run. The she wolf radiated happiness, for over eighteen years the wolf remained trapped deep inside her mortal counter part, unable to see, speak, hear, or smell. She was a beast chained in a cage, trapped in a dark prison with a muzzle on. For so long she had yearned to be one with her counter part. For so long she had gone crazy from the absolute isolation, had wept with yearning.

Then her sister had encountered their mate for the first time and it had broken into her prison. Though she had still been caged, the darkness had receded and for the first time the wolf could see what her sister saw. She had seen Koga's face and immediately knew he was the one.

The wolf had then fought against her bindings with renewed effort, but something far more powerful was holding her back. A power both she and the girl were unaware of. The wolf had howled and raged till a voice had spoken to her, telling her to wait just a little longer. As if she had any other choice.

The she wolf had bided her time till their father had come and told her sister of her destiny. In that instant the bonds had been broken and with a howled of joy the wolf had been freed. It had only gotten better from there as they met their mate that same night and tasted him.

Now the she wolf raced back to his side. He was distressed and he needed her. Tonight her sister would have to sit back and watch as the wolf did what she needed to ensure her mate remained hers.

The wolf pushed herself hard and bared her teeth through the prey still in her mouth.

((((o))))

Koga, his two guests, and his pack all stood in the field just below the dens. In this part of the northern region the air was moist causing a light mist to hover just above the ground. The grass was beginning to form dew which made for a wonderful sweet scent in the air.

The moon was high above the wolf demons, illuminating the landscape perfectly for them. The trees in the distance held secrets as the darkness seemed to surround them. The mist looked like a living thing as licks of wind teased it here and there. Various nocturnal insects sung out to each other, livening the night with music.

The wind shifts slightly, bringing with it the scent of lunar flowers. The mist slithered around the legs of the awaiting wolf demons. There was tension in the air.

"What is that scent?" Ginta asked.

"It smells lovely." Hakkaku said inhaling deeply.

"That is the same scent that is on Koga!" Angered thickened Ayame's voice.

"She is here." Koga said to no one in particular.

There was an intake of many breaths as they heard the sound of paws hitting the ground just inside the darkened tree line.

((((o))))

The she wolf burst through the tree line with an elegant jump and she landed before a pack of wolves, the mist splashing away from her paws as she did so. Her green eyes scanning all the demons searching for one only. Enchanting green met dawn blue and they both instantly recognized each other.

She took a few steps closer to him, the male wolf she had run for, and stopped a few feet away still holding his gaze; the mist moving playfully around her legs. Keeping her large eyes on him, she lowered her head and released her kill. Silently she used her muzzle to lightly push it closer to him.

Koga watched the display with a wild grin. Though he had not seen her like this before, his Instinct knew instantly who she was; his mate. He watched as she gifted him and his pack with a kill. A traditional custom for a lone wolf looking to join a pack. Koga nodded to the beautiful black wolf, his hair swaying as he did so.

Elated the she wolf lifted her head and let out a call; this call was not something that could be heard or seen, it was a feeling that she sent out through her body that could be felt. The woman in her would not know its meaning, but judging by Koga's reaction he and all the wolves around him knew what it meant. The black she wolf was asking to be Koga's mate.

"Of course Kagome." His voice sent shivers through her body.

"Absolutely not!" Ayame screamed, breaking the moment.

The she wolf jerked her head in the female's direction. "He is OUR mate!" She snarled.

"He promised me first!" The red haired demon stomped closer to her competition.

"No, he was destined for us first!" Kagome shot back.

"Why do you talk like that? Are you ill?" Ayame smirked.

"My sister has not yet fully merged with me." The she wolf said unaffected by the taunt.

"Young female wolf, if what you say is true then there would be proof." It was a request from the old white.

Smugly the two-tailed she wolf walked up to Koga and with her muzzle she began sniffing Koga's armor.

"Remove it." The she wolf asked of her mate.

"Why my dear Kagome, would you not prefer to do this somewhere more private?" His sensual smile made her heart speed up.

'That-that…the nerve he has!' the woman shrieked in embarrassment.

The she wolf merely replied by licking his neck.

"Bitch!" Ayame seethed.

Koga growled at Ayame while removing his armor. The she wolf took the opportunity to openly show her appreciation of her mate's body. She dropped jaw and began panting.

'You single minded wolf! You are trying to make me die of humiliation.' Kagome did not deny that she really like what she saw, maybe even wanted to touch him like she had so openly in her dream.

Once his armor was off, the silvery blue mark was revealed. The she wolf lifted her head and puffed out her chest, showing that she had an identical mark.

"Child how is this possible?" The White Elder asked.

"I am Kagome, daughter of the Moon Father, birthed a full blooded celestial wolf. It was my father who granted us these marks." The she wolf spoke proudly, her two tails lifted in dominance.

"The Father of all wolves?" Koga asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes." She looked back at him.

"Then you my dear are the long awaited Princess of the Moon." The Elder spoke.

"Yes and I am destined to be Koga's mate." The she wolf glared meaningfully at Ayame.

"Father you can't let this happen. He chose me first." Ayame desperately pleaded of the elder.

"It is out of my hands pup. Our Father has paired these two. We can not go against his wishes." The elder stood ready to leave.

"NO! I invoke the right to duel to the death for the right to mate Koga, Prince of the Northern region!" Ayame's eyes blazed as she pointed to the black she wolf.

"No child!" The elder cried out.

"You fool!" Koga growled.

"Can she do that?" Hakkaku asked.

"The Moon Father has already chosen why would Ayame risk his anger?" Ginta asked.

The she wolf tilted her head to the side. What was going to happen now?

((((o))))

"She is just beyond the tree line." Inuyasha informed his comrades.

"I can't believe she got that far ahead of us." Miroku said.

"I can barely make out the field ahead, but I sense many demons there." Sango squinted.

"Probably are most likely just the flea-ridden wolves of Koga's pack." Inuyasha snickered.

It was but several more moments before Inuyasha and the others burst through the tree line and were greeted with the sight before them.

Kagome stood next to a shirtless Koga with Ayame pointing at her. There was an old white wolf standing distraught behind Ayame and Koga's pack was spread out around the field.

"Child I can not save you from what you have just done!" The elder white stressed to his daughter.

"What did we miss?" Sango asked dismounting from Kirara.

Shippo felt safe enough to come out of hiding from Kagome's black fur. He had used his fox magic to make the illusion that he was just a large patch of fur.

"Where did the kit come from?" Ginta asked wide eyed.

"The kit was on Kagome's back the whole time. He hid quite well but I could still smell him." Koga informed, there were more serious matters to attend to.

Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder. "Kagome ran here looking for Koga. When we arrived Ayame was trying to get Koga to mate her. He said no and the old wolf said that he had promised. Kagome said that he was meant for her and showed their matching marks. The white wolf agreed but Ayame did not. She just invoked some right and that's when you guys showed up." Shippo paraphrased quickly.

"What mark?" Inuyasha asked looking at a smirking Koga.

"This mark mutt." Koga proudly stated pointing to his well muscled chest.

The she wolf would have turned to show Inuyasha hers but she would not risk exposing her back to the jealous wolf.

"Anyway we can discuss how Kagome is mine later. Right now, " Koga looked at Ayame, "I will not allow this."

"You have no choice. If we don't fight after I have declared the challenge then I win by default and you will mate with me."

"You selfish bitch!" Koga growled. "You dare defy my authority on my land?"

"Such a challenge can be posed by any one vying for the alpha female position. She has already invoked the challenge, it is done and must be seen through." The elder spoke sadly.

"Then let us be done with it." The she wolf widened her stance, lowered her head, bared her fangs, and raised her two tails.

"Yes lets." Ayame seethed while shifting to her wolf form.

Ayame was engulfed by a white light. The light twisted and grew into a large wolf shape. When it was done, Ayame, a white wolf stood before the black she wolf. As Ayame was still young, her size was a little smaller that the black celestial. There was an iris next to both ears. Angry green eyes locked onto her opponent. Ayame stance shifted to mimic the black's.

"You two will fight till the death for the right to mate with Koga. All these wolves will stand witness to the night's event. Koga, will swear to abide by the outcome." The elder looked at Koga awaiting his vow.

Koga stood silent and had no intention of making such a vow. He did not want to see Kagome get hurt, even though she would likely win.

The she wolf broke her stance to look at Koga imploringly. She sent out her body's call and watched him stiffen and look at her, pleading green met troubled blue.

"Please love, have faith in us." Her words soothed.

'_Have faith in our mate.'_ His Instinct demanded.

He nodded to his love. "I swear to uphold the outcome of the duel."

"Then let the light of the full moon guide you both." The elder dropped his head in sadness.

((((o))))

Naraku leaned informally against the wall of his bed chamber. The room was dark, lit by only a few candles, and musty. A wet wood smell hung in the air and it was drafty, but that did not seem to bother the occupants. His eyes were locked on the scene before them. Kanna's mirror showed a duel that was about to take place between a white wolf by the name of Ayame and none other that Kagome, who was in a large black wolf form.

Kanna as usual sat there with her expressionless eyes gazing into nothing. The mirror held between her hands showing him an opportunity to break the group once again. Naraku now realized who had interfered with his previous creation, that annoying wolf that had an affinity for Kagome; he gripped the cold wooden floor.

A cruel smile grew as Naraku's plan formed. In the end he would have what he wanted and more. A chuckled erupted as he continued to watch the scene play out.

((((o))))

"No I will not lose Kagome to that mangy wolf." Inuyasha said as he began to march forward.

Sango gripped Inuyasha's arm. "This is her choice."

"She doesn't know what she is doing." He retorted pulling his arm away.

Miroku replaced Sango's hold. "If you stop this, you _will _lose Kagome forever."

"But…" Inuyasha started defeated.

Inuyasha settled for giving Koga a withering look, but it went unnoticed. Koga's attention was locked on the two females wolves before him; his concern evident in his eyes.

Once the female wolves took up their fighting stances again, the battle started and Ayame wasted no time in leaping forward. Kagome did not dodge, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to, instead she took the hit and the two females ended up on their hind legs with their heads jerking wildly from side to side; each looking for the opportunity to bite the other. It was a vicious and frightening display to see two females growling and snarling with their teeth bared. They used their forepaws to try to scratch and push the other away so that there was more room to bite. Ayame managed to get a good bite in near Kagome's chest. Kagome growled and fell back down on all fours making Ayame release her bite; she was thankful that the skin had not broken.

The black she wolf was at a serious disadvantage despite her larger size, running and killing a surprised animal was one thing but the she wolf had no experience in fighting. Ayame on the other hand was a tad smaller, she was quicker, and she had been trained her whole life; her father expected her to be an alpha after all.

Ayame put those trained skills to use by feigning left, Kagome moved her body to the left to block to the attack but the white wolf instead jump to the black's right and her teeth sunk into her hind thigh. The black she wolf yelped in pain and tried turning to get access to Ayame, but the white followed her movements keeping a vice like grip on her leg. Then that damnable white she wolf began thrashing her head side to side like she were trying to tear out a chunk leg. Kagome yelped and whined in excruciating pain.

Koga watched from the side lines, the wolf in him roaring to help his mate. It was painful to watch Kagome being hurt in this way and him not able to do anything lest it all be for nothing. He clenched his fists, drawing blood as his claws dug into his palms.

Kagome's companions looked on in horror. They knew that Kagome was a terrible melee fighter and had rarely ever been in such a position, especially one where no one could help her. Sango could not stand by and do nothing, she would not interfere physically so no rules broken.

"Kagome you must get out of that hold!" She yelled to her fighting friend.

"Come on momma you can do it." Shippo cheered.

Kagome spared her friend and kit a glance. She was well aware of how bad the situation was and how much worse it could get. She yelped some more and an idea came to her. The she wolf knew that the maneuver might do damage in and of its self but it was a sure way to make Ayame let go.

Kagome leaned into Ayame vicious bit and then quickly push on the ground with her paws, her right legs doing most of the work. The motion flipped Kagome over onto her back. Ayame's teeth pulled painfully at the wound, for a moment Kagome worried she might rip some muscle out, but Ayame followed and was flipped over as well. Reflexively Ayame let go and quickly struggled to right herself, but Kagome took the opportunity to bite Ayame's neck.

Kagome had righted herself first and now had Ayame in her jaws. The white she wolf struggled in the black's jaws. Kagome used her powerful neck muscles to fling the white away from her; her nearly useless hind leg impairing how far Ayame went.

The black watched as the white quickly rolled as she hit the ground and quickly got back on her feet. Hard emerald met unwavering green as the two females just stood and stared at each other for a moment. The black noted the red puncture marks staining the white fur around Ayame's neck. Ayame noted how the black was not putting any weight on the still bleeding hind right leg.

The black could feel her warm blood coating her hind leg, creating a small crimson pool just below her foot. It hurt so much that the she wolf clenched her jaw. The muscle felt loose with some pieces of tissue hanging around the wound. The black needed a strategy or the white wolf might just win.

'You need to enrage her more. Rage blinds all.' Kagome offered her sister in the night.

'_Demons are different. Yes rage blinds many, but I risk giving her more focus as well.'_

'We have abilities that she does not. Call them forth.' With that Kagome receded into the depths of the wolf's mind. It took to much energy to remain at the surface.

Ayame had waited long enough. She charged the distracted black, who had just enough time to lift her head. Ayame rammed into the black's chest which sent her rolling and knocked the wind out of her. The white grinned and leapt onto the now exposed underbelly of black fur.

The black could not breathe, she struggled to drag air into her lungs. Her chest ached from where the white had landed her full force. The she wolf's vision was darkening but all senses came back screaming when Ayame landed with her forepaws on her stomach and her teeth sunk into her belly.

Kagome let out a strangled animalistic cry as she felt Ayame bit hard and deep, her teeth easily ripping through skin and muscle. Her paws flailed trying to beat the white away.

"KAGOME!" Koga screamed as he watched Ayame try to eviscerate her.

"No Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku exclaimed simultaneously while jumping on either side of their alpha.

Each grabbed an arm and tried to hold the red eyed Koga in place. They struggled with his strength as the alpha began to march forward.

"Someone help us hold him." They called.

"Feh." Inuyasha jumped over and knocked Koga onto his stomach and sat on his back. "You two keep holding his arms.

"Get off me mutt!" Koga snarled.

"Kagome is doing this for you, if you stop her now it will have been for nothing. She would leave not only nursing her injuries but a broken heart as well to know that she lost you." Inuyasha growled out.

Koga just growled as his red eyes again sought out his mate. 'Please let me bear the pain for her.' He begged mentally. As he said that, its sincerity was heard and the mark on his chest light up slightly and started to ache. That ache quickly became excruciating pain like something tried to chew off his leg and like something was trying to eat him alive. Koga let out a strangled cry of pain.

The black suddenly felt her pain recede despite the thrashing of the white's head. She spared a glance at the male she was fighting for. Inuyasha and the two wolf demons had released him as Koga was now straining with pain. The moment she heard his cry her eyes were completely overtaken by glowing blue.

The black she wolf felt power course through her body and sent out a small wave, her eyes locked on the white. The purifying power shocked Ayame causing her to yelp and jump away in pain. Enraged blue met weary green as the females faced off again. The black watched as her blood stained the muzzle of the white, dripping from her gaping jaw.

The black let out a roar and charged, though she still felt some pain, her injuries only helped to propel her forward. Her claws and teeth began to take on the same blue glow as her eyes and she aimed them at the white. Once again the two females were locked in melee combat but this time each successful bite that Kagome made sent bolts of purification through Ayame.

Ayame yelped and whined as various spots were shocked and burned like they were being purified. The black did not just stop there, her teeth sunk into Ayame at various points to where now both females were covered in blood.

The fights went on for a little while longer till Ayame was too exhausted to attack or defend any longer. She saw the black limp up to her and felt her place a paw on her cheek, keeping her face down.

The black she wolf, still glowing with blue holy power, lifted her head. Her mouth was open and blood was oozing out, she was bleeding internally. This is the moment; she would finish the white and never have to worry about her again. The black looked into the white's eyes, maddened blue met fearful green. The black smiled and then opened her bloody jaws wider. As she went in for the kill, her sister stopped her.

'NOOO!' Kagome screamed.

'_It is our right! She would have done the same!' _

'We are not like her; she does not have to die.' Kagome cried.

'_It is the expected ending of the duel.' _The she wolf was still blinded by rage.

'You have proven that you are worthy to be alpha, show mercy!' Kagome pleaded with her animal half.

The she wolf was unresponsive for a moment, still warring with blind rage.

'Spare her and let us tend to Koga.'

The she wolf looked at the male she had fought for. He sitting on the ground and though he was suffering her pain, he still looked at her with concern. With a deep sigh she released her anger and her eyes returned to their normal vibrant green. The she wolf threw her head back and let out a victorious howl. She listened in delight as Koga and the pack joined in.

"You would spare my daughter?" The elder white dared to hope.

"Yes. We have won and there is no need to kill one of our kind." The black lifted her tail.

"Thank you, Princess." The elder bowed.

"Why?" Ayame had returned to her humanoid state. "I would not have shown the same mercy."

The black looked at her. "There are other things worth dying for. Your true mate is out there and I would not take that away from anyone."

Ayame eyes welled with tears. She felt her father maneuver her onto his back and then throw her fur cape over her naked body.

"Besides, a wolf should only have to kill their kind as a last resort." With that the black limped over to Koga.

The White elder left with his daughter and headed back to their lands.

The mark stopped glowing and the pain he had shared dissipated. His heart lurched as Kagome yelped and fell to the ground, unable to bear her weight with the full pain back. He looked lovingly at her and removed the rest of his clothes. Once naked he shifted to a large deep brown wolf. He walked over to the 'gift' she brought and using his teeth he threw it over to his pack.

"Eat and accept her offering while I tend to her." He ordered in a deep wolf voice.

The pack cheered and all partook of the she wolf's kill.

"I won." The black struggled to say.

"Shhh. I know. Now let me take care of you." He soothed.

He walked up to her and using his muzzle to lift her head; with her head a little off the ground he slipped his tail underneath and then gently laid her head back down on his bushy tail. Then he laid down next to her and faced the opposite way. She was lying on her left side which gave him access to her wounds. Slowly he drew his face closer to her leg wound, surprising it was worse that the stomach bite and his tongue gently dragged over the wound.

"What is the many wolf doing now?" Inuyasha growled.

"It looks like he is cleaning it." Sango said making a face.

"It is more than that. Wolf demons, and various other animal demons, often will soothe their mate by licking the wounds. There is a healing agent in their saliva, while in animal form, that reduces the amount of time it takes to heal and slightly numbs the pain." Miroku explained remembering one of his readings.

"So it's a loving and caring gesture between males and females." Shippo summed up.

"That is precisely it!" Miroku took a step closer to Sango. "My dear, any aches or pains you need me to soothe?" He added his award winning smile for good measure.

Sango blushed. "Keep you hands AND mouth to yourself, pervert!"

"Kagome is just going to let him lick her?" Inuyasha eyes went wide and his ears dropped.

"Looks like it so stop staring." Shippo said.

The group decided to mingle with Koga's pack while the two wolves comforted each other.

Koga could taste her sweet blood on his tongue with each lick, it coated his tongue red and he swallowed each mouth full he got. He was gentle and thorough as he cleaned the wound, his saliva easing her pain. Once he finished licking off all the blood on her leg, he shifted a bit and moved towards her stomach.

Kagome whined slightly, both in pain and contentment. She could easily feel every gentle lash of Koga's tongue as if she did not have a layer of fur. Sighing she rubbed her face on his tail and shifted a little bit more so that her feet were in the air, exposing her belly completely. The ultimate sigh of submission and trust. She wagged her tails slowly.

A satisfied grumble rolled out of Koga's mouth. His female was exposing her belly to him, showing that she was submissive to him and that she fully trusted him. His tongue eagerly went to work on soothing her gut wound. He did long flat strokes with his tongue, covering as much area as possible and savoring her taste.

'I can't believe that you are letting Koga lick us there.' Kagome blushed.

'_It feels good and it helps our injuries.' _

'Of course it feels good! That is the problem.'

'_He will lick us in more hidden places when we are alone.'_

The she wolf got the image of her sister slapping her hands over her burning cheeks.

'That will not happen!'

'_I have yet to see you fight his advances! Who's vying for whose touches?'_

'I…' Kagome's face burned as she could not finish the lie she was about to tell. 'I hate you.'

The she wolf snickered and then resumed loving the way Koga soothed her wounds. Once he finished, her wounds had stopped bleeding and the pain was reduced to a dull ache. She rolled over onto her stomach and just enjoyed laying next to him. He got up enough so that he could turn and face her. He settled back down, splashing the mist, with his nose touching hers. Their breath stirred the mist around them. The black she wolf placed her tails underneath his. He grinned, showing a full mouth of fangs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked silkily.

"Much better. Thank you Koga." Her tongue shot out and licked his mouth.

He chuckled. "Anything for you."

"So what happens now?" Her green eyes sought his.

"Well the courting process begins."

"What does that entail?"

He smirked. "My wolf side needs to get acquainted with yours."

"Licking me did not count?"

"I did that to soothe your wounds, which I am not happy you got in the first place."

She looked hurt.

"No please don't take it that way. I am flattered that you fought for me and proud that you came out victorious, however it was hard for me watching you get hurt like that." He licked her.

"I wasn't prepared to be honest." She confessed, no longer hurt.

"So for us to court in wolf form we will walk with our sides touching as much as possible. We will nuzzle each others faces and touch noses frequently." He touched her nose again smiling.

"Ok, how do we court in human form?"

"We have been doing that love: by the well and against a couple trees, and apparently in our dreams." He let out a rumble that coursed through her body.

'Ah! I have been courting Koga in my dreams too?' There was the impression of a dramatic hand brought to Kagome's forehead.

'_You enjoyed it in and out of dreams.'_

'I thought that maybe it didn't count in my dreams.' Kagome stressed.

'_What about the well? And the trees?' _

'He happens to be a good kisser.' Kagome crossed her arms exasperated.

'_Just wait till you feel what else he can do.' _The she wolf smirked.

'Lalalala dee da, I can't hear you.' Kagome wondered back into the wolf's mind.

The she wolf rolled her eyes and then focused them back on Koga's startling blue ones. She tilted her head confused.

"Will I change back?" She asked of him.

"If this is your first change, which I suspect it is, you will change back at dawn. If you want to change back sooner it will take a lot of work and energy which I fear you don't have right now." He said gently.

A gleam caught Koga's eyes and he brought his head down to inspect it. It was around her neck and almost hidden by fur. His nose touched it. He then lifted his head to look at her.

"Is that the necklace I put on you in that dream?"

"Yes. Even though that first dream I could not make you out." The black admitted to her handsome brown.

"You couldn't make me out even though you ran your hands all over my body?" He smirked.

'Ah he knows my shame, my moment of weakness!' Kagome wailed in the recesses of the wolf's mind.

"Kagome could not recognize you but I did." The she wolf ignored her human mind.

"I see. I apologize if I was too forward with you…all those times." There was sincerity in his eyes.

"Despite what she says, she loved every moment of it." The she wolf smiled.

'Traitor!'

"That is good to know." Kagome could just see that satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

The black she wolf yawned widely, her fangs gleamed in the moonlight. Koga chuckled and then got up.

"Come on love; let us retreat to my quarters and sleep. You have had a rough night." He nuzzled her, coaxing her to stand.

It took more effort that the she wolf would have liked, but she managed to stand up and lean against Koga. They walked side by side slowly, since she was still weak, and briefly stopped by her chatting friends and his pack.

"I am taking Kagome with me to sleep. Ginta you have first watch, Goro you have second, and Hiraku you have third. Make sure you have a wolf companion with you on watch. Do not disturb us unless it's an emergency." He glanced at Kagome's companions. "You are most welcome to stay. Speak to Satomi about a den for the night."

"And just what do you think you are going to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha accused.

"Sleep. She needs rest to heal and gain back her strength." Koga stated like it was the obvious. "You will see her in the morning when she has reverted back."

Finished with words, Koga continued to lead a dozing Kagome to his bed chamber. Once there they laid on the furs with him behind her. The she wolf fell asleep instantly; her body too tired to stay awake any longer.

"Sleep well, love." Koga cooed before snuggling behind her and drifting off with her.

((((o))))

Naraku sent out a golem to wait near the white wolves' den. His opportunity was currently resting inside, recovering from her injuries from the battle that took place not long ago. He waited with a few of his poisonous insects. In the morning she would feel better and then he would confront her. Naraku smiled cruelly. The red head would be an easy target; he would get her using her wounded pride and misplaced love.

((((o))))

A/N: Thank you for your patience. The next few days I will be really busy so chapter six will take a while to finish. Hopefully the line breakers showed up this time…if not then grrrr!


	6. Chapter 6

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf.

Chapter Six: On the Road Again

Kagome's mind was slowing waking. For the moment the young woman had no recollection of the previous night. Kagome was cozy and warm; something soft was covering her body. Her side was also cushioned by something really soft. There was an enticing scent of misty forest in the air and the most wonderful thing her body noticed was the feel of something warm and strong draped over her waist that came to rest just under her breasts.

Kagome opened her eyes, taking a moment to adjust, she looked at her surroundings. The area was lit dimly by candles along the rocky walls. There looked to be crystallized formations all around the spacious room; casting a rainbow of colors along the ceiling as the light of the flames shot through them. Aside from the wonderful smell of a misty forest, there was a damp smell in the air that warmed her nose as she inhaled. 'Must be a hot spring.' She thought to herself, not noticing that she was able to smell and identify it.

Kagome could still feel that her sister was still close to the surface.

"Morning, love." His sleepy sexy voice glided over her skin.

Kagome looked behind her, as much as was possible while still lying down on her side, and gasped. There was Koga, his head propped on his hand with a very sexy look about him. His long black hair was down, missing the headband and leather binding, falling around his head. His was shirtless and his muscles were bunched up from keeping his head propped up. Kagome noticed that his left arm disappeared beneath the various colored fur blankets.

"Morning." She blushed deeply realizing where the other arm was…around her.

"How are you feeling?" He scooted closer.

Kagome gasped as she felt his well defined naked body press up against…her naked body. She needed a distraction now before she did something that she could not say she would regret.

"Why do you ask?" Damn his eyes were way too enticing in the morning.

"Do you not remember?" He grinned.

Blush. "Did we have…?" Kagome couldn't finish her question.

His grinned widened, one fanged tooth poked out. "No love, but that can be easily rectified."

Kagome laughed nervously and looked deep into his eyes. They were drawing her in and against her will, mostly, she turned to face him; making sure the furs covered her body.

'_Give into him.'_

'You are not helping.' Oh Kagome was tempted.

'_You fought for the right to mate with him and won. Complete us.' _Kagome could practically see her other side purring.

Kagome gasped and her eyes staring off into nothing. Everything from last night came back: the changing, the fight with Ayame, Koga licking her wounds, and then joining Koga in his den. Kagome's eyes sought out Koga's enchanting blue ones.

"What is the matter? Are you in pain?" The concern he showed warmed her heart.

"I remember last night!" She was still reeling from everything.

"Lay on you back love and let me tend you." Koga gently coaxed her onto her back.

"What are you going to do?" Though she questioned she did not fight.

"I need to make sure your injuries have healed." He said lovingly.

Koga shifted till he was partly hovering over her; his hair freely cascading around her. He slipped from the fur blankets and was completely exposed. He gently folded down the top of the blanket to expose her skin above her supple breast.

Koga laid a soft kiss on her jaw. He took his time inhaling her scent and then lowering his head to kiss her neck. Koga savored the soft skin of her neck by grazing his fangs on the sensitive skin and laying opened mouthed kisses there.

Kagome had mostly no clue why she allowed this but continued to enjoy the sensations he was giving her. She couldn't help but pant and moan as he grazed his fangs there and sucked the skin. The young priestess whimpered when she felt him drag his lips lower to her collar bone, were Ayame had landed her first bite.

"Koga…" Her voice came out as breathy and pleading.

Kagome felt the beast rising in her, taking control.

Koga smiled against her skin and using his free hand he gently tugged the fur down further, exposing her breasts. His mouth hovered over her left nipple, his breath causing it to harden. With a groan he twirled his tongue around it before wrapping his lips around it.

"Koga!" Kagome cried out at the new sensation.

Kagome and her beast were, at the moment, in perfect harmony. Her body was calling out to Koga's just as he was calling out to hers. She responded eagerly to each tug of his mouth; her marks, and his, were aglow.

Koga teased her other breast with his hand; kneading it and playfully twisting the nipple as his mouth loved the other. He shifted so that he was now on top of her, nestled between her legs. The fur cover was the only thing between his aching length and her heated womanhood.

"Oh Koga." Her sweet voice praised and urged him on.

He dragged his lips down her flat stomach, kissing the skin sporadically along the way. He moved his body down till his head was above her aching center. His silky hair teased her body as it trailed behind his head; causing her to shiver deliciously.

With one yank of the blanket, Kagome's curvy body was exposed to his eyes.

"Koga?" Passion was still thick in her voice but confusion dotted it too.

"Let me take care of you." His voice was low and sensual.

Koga lowered his lips to her right thigh. His tongue traced the red marks, the only reminder of her serious injury. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air and Koga needed to taste its source. With a sexual growl he took her most secret area into his mouth.

"Koga! Oh Gods!" Kagome cried out at the erotic feeling.

Kagome arched in response to his hot tongue, her mouth opened in pleasure. Koga glanced up at her and noted her newly developed fangs, they suited her. Kagome responded to each hot lash of his tongue and to each movement of his mouth. His fangs grazed the tender flesh with care, sending spikes of pleasure to her womb.

Something was happening. A feeling was building in the pit of her stomach, like a coil being wound up…ready to spring forth at any moment. She had never felt this sensation before but it wasn't enough. He gave her all these new feelings that left her wanting, no, needing more. Kagome threaded her fingers through his silky hair; hanging on for dear life.

"Please Koga" She managed between cries. "More."

She felt him growl in satisfaction, the vibrations doing wonderful things to that bundle of nerves he was working on. Kagome's legs fell apart in absolute abandon as she felt him glide two fingers into her. She was so wet down there that he could jump to two fingers. Kagome's head thrashed side to side as he pumped his fingers in and out of her clenching center; careful not to let his claws harm her. She was close now to something wonderful.

"Please don't stop!" She began to chant like a prayer.

As if he would dream of it. Koga switched to using wide and quick strokes of his tongue while he inserted another finger. He pressed his finger upwards slightly ensuring that he hit that special spot inside her. Kagome shattered screaming out his name; her womanhood clenching his fingers desperately and releasing a rush of more sticky juices.

Kagome's vision left her for a brief moment while she rode her waves of pleasure. She felt Koga shift and crawl up her body, his throbbing length was now pressed against her still aching womanhood.

((((o))))

Inuyasha had Kagome scream out Koga's name and not in a frightened way either. His blood boiled and he bolted out of the chamber he had been given for the night. Inuyasha followed the scent of passion in a desperate hurry to stop this before it went any further.

Sometimes you don't know what you have until you begin to lose it.

Inuyasha passed many other alcoves before stopping right in front of Koga's. There were furs draped at the opening, hiding the events that were taking place.

"Kagome what the hell do you think you are doing!" He yelled at the drapes.

((((o))))

Koga had been grinding against her, sending wonderful feelings through her and making her want more. Oh how she wanted to feel his thickness fill her. That was until an angry rugged voice snapped her out of her sensual trace.

All the heat that had been building up again vanished as if someone threw a burning ember into an icy lake. The she wolf was pushed back down and the woman became more aware. Koga was on top of her, between her legs, his strong body pressed against hers. His eyes were half lidded and burning with passion; his lips still glistening from his intimate licking.

A blush spread across her cheeks. Though a part of her was angered by the interruption, a bigger part of her was embarrassed and shock she had gone so far.

'_I will kill him for this!' _Her sister roared.

'I am so ahead of you.' Kagome thought before yelling "SIT!" in anger.

Koga had rolled off her and was now placing his armor and furs back on with a vengeance. His eyes were tinting as he rushed out to attack a certain half demon.

Kagome took the time to wrap a fur blanket around her and bolt out of Koga's room. She needed to have a bath and find Sango, starting with finding her friend.

((((o))))

Sango had starting waking when she heard Inuyasha yell something angrily. She had fully awoken when Kagome responded with a 'sit' and a loud crashing sound was heard. Sango began to rise out of her borrowed fur bedding and stretched as she did so. The demon slayer was not surprised when Kagome showed up at the entrance of her den, but she was surprised by the state her friend was in.

Sango watched as Kagome bolted into the room, her arm moving the fur drape as she came in, and just stood there for a moment not sure what to do next. Her friend was naked, but covered with a fur blanket, her hair was mussed, her face was flushed, and her eyes burned with both passion and anger.

Sango also noted the small claws now gracing Kagome's fingers, the tiny fangs that were visible with her friend's panting, and the now slightly pointed ears that poked through the tangle hair.

"You have had quite a morning." Sango couldn't help but giggle.

"I need a bath and need to vent. Care to join me?" Kagome quickly glanced over her shoulder.

"Are you alright? And where is our rash half demon friend." 

"Koga looked pissed and the two are likely fighting. They will be fine." Kagome seemed anxious to be else where.

"Alright give me a moment to get our bathing supplies." Sango then picked up Kagome's yellow bag and hefted it over her shoulder.

As Kagome waited she glanced behind her friend and saw the fire cat and Shippo huddled together. She also saw Miroku passed out against the wall slightly snoring.

As the two women began walking to the main area of the cave Kagome had to ask.

"How is it that you are awake and Miroku is still asleep?" She was very puzzled by this.

"Ginta and Hakkaku brought out some sake to celebrate your victory and acceptance into the pack. Miroku played a game with some of the demons and ended up drinking too much." Sango sighed.

"I am a member of Koga's pack now too!" Kagome groaned and then remembered the offering her night sister presented to Koga. "Oh right. I had forgotten about that."

They came to the large main area of the cave and Kagome noticed how all the wolves came up to her and began whining and pushing their noses against her hand.

"You want me to pet you?" Kagome asked trying to confirm their requests.

She was answered by a series of short happy barks.

Kagome smiled and bent down enough to pet all of the wolves. They seemed to be nudging each other out of the way, fighting for her hands. The ones that were not currently being petted sniffed her and began memorizing her scent.

"Now don't fight each other. I will dedicate some time to patting you all after my bath, ok?" Kagome reassured. "Can some of you lead us to a bathing area? Preferably a hot one?"

They barked happily and the five biggest began walking away from the two women. They stopped near the entrance of the den to look back at the females to make sure they were following.

"You certainly have won their approval and asserted yourself as alpha female." Sango did not even try to hide her smile.

"Let's just make it to the bath. Then you will really love what I have to tell you." Kagome and Sango then followed the wolves.

((((o))))

Koga had wiped his hands and mouth off on a piece of cloth after Kagome had ran from his room and before he exited to deal with the mutt; he did not wish to embarrass Kagome like that and besides all of her belonged to him. He would not give the mutt the pleasure of seeing Kagome's passion, even if it was on him.

With slightly pink eyes Koga charged from his room, his jewel shards propelling him, and landed a punch on the half demon. He watched in satisfaction as the mutt went flying down the hall.

"How dare you interrupt an intimate moment between Kagome and me?" Koga boomed.

Inuyasha immediately shot to his feet, claws flexed and ready to strike. "Kagome is not your mate! You have no right touching her!" He charged the wolf.

Koga jumped out of the way and landed behind him. He grabbed his shoulders and slung him in the direction of the main hall. His goal was to get the fight out of the cave as so not to risk injury to any of his pack.

Koga ran alone side Inuyasha sailing body and when the mutt landed, Koga made sure to let Inuyasha see him leave the cave. Just as the wolf prince had guessed, Inuyasha without thought followed Koga out of the den. Now they had a field to fight on. 'Where did some of the wolves go?' Koga noted.

"I have more right to touch her than you." The alpha taunted.

"Just because she has been nicer and more tolerant of you does not mean you have rights to her. I have known her longer." Inuyasha landed a punch on the wolf's shoulder.

Koga countered with a sweeping kick and nailed Inuyasha's stomach. "I would not have touched her if she did not want me to. Besides did you not stop me from intervening in the duel between Kagome and Ayame, thus ensuring Kagome did not lose?"

"That was different! I had faith that she could win." Inuyasha smirked.

They exchanged more blows. "She was fighting for me! For the right to be my mate and for a place in my pack."

"You lack the years I have with her you mangy wolf. Why would she suddenly want you?"

"I may lack the years but I can give her what you would not! I love her!" Koga punched Inuyasha gut with full force.

Inuyasha had the wind knocked out of him and he had to kneel and regain his composure. The fight had ceased for the moment and both males were glaring at each other. Koga stood proud and tall with his arms folded across his armored chest. Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground recovering from the many blows to his gut.

"What marks was Shippo talking about?" Inuyasha's voice seemed less hostile.

"You saw my last night pup. Kagome bears an identical mark on her chest." Koga had a pleased smile on.

Inuyasha growled. He had more rights to Kagome because he had known and protected her longer. That mangy wolf had bothered him the day they met and he had kidnapped Kagome. He further annoyed him by showing up at random times and presenting Kagome with flowers or sweet words.

"I will not lose her." The determination was thick in the half demon's voice.

"I believe that she will always wish to have you as a friend and you should be happy with that. Kagome gave you a chance and you turned her away. She tried to tell you what she is and you talked over her. Kagome is incredibly special and she has given me a chance with her. You will not ruin that chance for me or her." There was a hidden threat in the wolf Prince's words.

Koga then walked back to his den to start his duties as alpha and find out how Kagome was doing.

Inuyasha just remained there going over the conversation. Could he really just let Kagome go? Would she remain his friend even after he would have condemned her to slavery at Naraku's hands? Did he really love Kagome or was he just loath to losing her?

((((o))))

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she sunk into the steaming water. Sango wore a contented smile as she slipped in. This hot spring was perfectly placed. It was around the left side of Koga's den, so if she needed to scream he would hear it, and it dented into the side of the hill. There were rocks all along the sides of it to hide the bathing woman from viewers. There was a small opening that one and a half people could fit through that had a fur drape hung to ensure privacy. It was about shoulder deep while sitting and could fit three grown men.

Five of the wolf companions from Koga's pack had stayed to keep the women safe. They laid outside the ring of stones and kept their ears perked. The slightest noise had their ears swiveling in the direction of the sound. Should danger threaten the wolves would howl for Koga and then attack.

Kagome leaned her head back and let her hair get completely wet before righting her neck. She shivered in pleasure as the hot water seeped through her hair and across her scalp.

"So what happened this morning…and last night?" Sango casually asked while reclining against a rock.

A blush spread across Kagome's cheeks, it was becoming second nature. "Nothing happened last night. As soon as I lay down on his bed I fell asleep." Kagome remembered the bone framed bed, the downy soft pillows, the mattress of which she did not get to look at, and the soft fur blankets. Oh and of course the handsome naked wolf demon.

"You did have a rough night fighting Ayame and all. Watching you two fight was kind of frightening. I felt sick to my stomach when she tried to rip off your leg and rip open you stomach." Sango shuddered at the memory.

"You're telling me? I was scared. Even the wolf was unsure of how to fight." Kagome ran her hand over her right thigh and barely felt the raised pink marks. They were healing nicely.

"Ok so if nothing happened last night, what happened this morning?" Sango lifted an eyebrow. "I know that you do not using look like that when you first wake in the morning."

Kagome's blush was hidden by her heat flushed cheeks. "Well he woke up as I did and ask how I was feeling. Then he said he wanted to check over my injuries from last night and…" She paused and looked away. "He started kissing my neck and it just progressed from there. He did go over the injuries along the way."

"So you are mated now?" the slayer began scrutinizing the priestess's neck, looking for the telltale mark.

"No! He…" Nervous laugh, "um, used his mouth down there and after he got me to…you know…he then lay between my legs and ground against me. It would have gone further but Inuyasha interrupted." Kagome could not bear to look at her friend.

"You have opened up far quicker to Koga than you ever have to Inuyasha." Sango noted. "So how is your new relationship coming?"

"What relationship? The wolf in me wants to mate with him and is hell bent on doing so, but I haven't gotten to know Koga." Kagome looked sad.

"Is it that bad?"

"No and that's what is bad about it!" Kagome said exasperated. "I am loving all the affection he is giving me but I want to love him too. I don't want just a physical relationship.

"So then maybe you need to tell him that. I am certain he would jump at the chance to earn your love." Sango offered.

"I can't trust myself around him." Kagome confessed.

"You can't avoid him forever. Besides Kagome you do know something about him."

"Like what?"

"Well you know that he loves you, he is completely loyal to you and will remain so, he is very protective of you, and he has shown you a lot of care and attention. Has he not comforted you before? Healed your injuries and soothed your pain? Stood up for you against Inuyasha?"

A genuine smile grew on Kagome's lips. "Thank you Sango."

"Anytime." Sango smiled back.

Kagome's smile grew mischievous. "So what about you and Miroku?"

It was Sango's turn to blush. "What about it?"

"Have you two progressed in your relationship?" Kagome was glad that the heat was now off her.

"Not really." Sango stared at the steaming water.

"Has he made any moves? Besides groping you of course."

"He tries to sit or sleep closer to me but I get nervous and move away, most of the time, or glare at him till he does." The demon slayer sighed wistfully.

"Why? Do you not like it?" Kagome wanted to see these two end up together.

"Well how can I be sure if his affections are real or if he just wants to couple with me?" It was a genuine question.

"Well Sango he is still pursuing you and he has not once asked you to bear his children. I think that he holds a deep respect for you and loves you. You are not anything like the other women he has met." Kagome soothed.

"Maybe, but can I trust him to remain true to me?" There it was Sango's biggest fear.

"You would be able to keep him in line. I believe that Miroku will always be flirtatious, but if he had you he would not be as lecherous."

Sango just remained quiet and thoughtful. She had deep feelings for the violet eyed monk, but was afraid that she would be hurt.

"Talk to him Sango. Be forward with him. I do not think that you will be disappointed." Kagome smiled warmly.

((((o))))

Koga had searched the whole den and still no sign of his beautiful Kagome. He learned that the slayer was missing as well as five of his pack's wolf companions. He placed his fists on his hips. His Instinct was quiet so Kagome was not in danger, but he still wanted to know where they were. He let out a small howl and called the remaining wolf companions to him. He watched as they immediately trotted up to him and sat before him.

Koga used a series of growls and barks to talk to his wolves. "Do you know where Kagome is?" He asked.

The alpha listened as the wolves responded. They talked about how happy they were to see her and how they all wanted attention. She had petted a few of them. Another female had been with her. They were sad when Kagome said that she wanted to bathe first before coming back to pet them. They said five of the bigger wolves led the females to a hot place to bathe.

Koga began growling and barking again. "I checked the hot spring in the cave and she wasn't there. There was no lingering scent either."

The wolves whined and continued to communicate. They said they watched the five wolves lead them outside the den.

"I see. Good boys." Koga praised his companions and went to check up on the females. He knew which hot spring they had gone to. He decided to walk, that should give the women a little more time to finish up.

((((o))))

Kagome and Sango had finished their talk and bath and had decided to head back to the den before their friends started to worry. Kagome had put on her winter school uniform. It was a the same as her regular uniform except for the thick black stockings that covered her legs. Sango was wearing her usual village girl outfit.

The two women started walking after Kagome picked up her bag. Kagome thumb claw scratched her shoulder as she secured the straps.

"Ouch!" Kagome eyes found the culprit and she let out a cry of surprise. "Sango what are these?" She asked holding her opened hands in front of her.

"I thought that you were aware of your new physical traits." Sango watched as Kagome started turning around in circles as if she were trying to look at her back. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if I sprouted a tail too!" Kagome said hysterically.

"No you don't have a tail. I assume you have claws, fangs, and pointed ears now because of the transformation last night. You are not human remember?" Sango reminded her friend.

Kagome stopped turned and lifted her nose to the air. The smell of a misty forest teased her nostrils. "He is coming!" Kagome shrieked.

"Who?" Sango took a battle stance, despite her lack of weapons.

Kagome's blush said it all. Sango chuckled and relaxed her position. "Well I will leave you two alone and I will go talk to Miroku." Sango smiled at her friend before walking off as the wolf Prince came into view.

Koga and Sango shared a passing nod as the two passed each other. Acknowledging each other with respect before continuing on their paths.

Kagome started walking and bee lined around Koga, pretending not to notice him.

Koga watched this attempt with some amusement, but did not let her get far before he jumped in front of her. His smirked as she tried to walk around him again. His arm shot out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't avoid me Kagome." His voice was thick and it caused her heart to speed up. Without looking he commanded the five wolves to head back to the den. With a whine they agreed.

"I am not avoiding you." She replied refusing to look into his intense blue eyes, because that was exactly what she was doing. She watched as her only other distractions went trotting off.

"Kagome don't leave me in the dark." He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Koga." Damn it she can't avoid him if he talks to her like that.

"Kagome please look at me." It was a heartfelt request.

Kagome sighed in defeat and raised her eyes to his. Sad emerald met warm blue and, just like she expected, she fell apart. His eyes had that affect on her. Kagome began to cry in his embrace, burying her face against his chest plate.

Koga arms tighten around her and his eyes mirrored his panic. What had he said to make her so sad? What did he do? Koga lowered them into a sitting position with her nestled in his embrace. Her head now rested on his shoulder, against his strong neck. He stroked her back and hair while whispering soothing words to her. He waited till she calmed down a little before trying to talk to her.

"Tell me what bothers you Kagome." He whispered against her head.

Kagome took a few deep shaky breaths before answering. "Everything is happening so fast."

"You can tell me all of it, love." He gently coaxed.

He felt Kagome nod against his neck. "Everything in the past few days has happened so fast. First I find out that I am not human, then I find out that a destiny has been set for me and part of that destiny includes a mate that was chosen for me, then I meet you in my dreams and it invokes confusing and new feelings, then I find out Inuyasha doesn't really love me, then you are able to make me feel things I thought I would feel with him, then I actually change into a wolf and it's the same wolf who I have been mentally fighting against, then I get into a fight with Ayame for the right to you, then this morning happens, and now I notice all these physical changes." She began taking enough breaths to make him believe that she tried to say that all at once.

"I am sorry for all the new and troubling experience you have gone through. And I apologize for my forwardness. It was not my intention to make you feel so uncomfortable." He stared down at her and his eyes shown with the sincerity of his words.

Kagome looked up at him and saw the truth there. She smiled and clarified. "Oh Koga don't take it that way. I have enjoyed our intimate moments together and that is what frightens me. I want to love you too Koga. I don't want just a physical relationship."

Koga felt his heart swell. His Kagome wanted more than just his physical attentions, she wanted love.

"Kagome I would love nothing more than the chance to earn your love. I would have it no other way." He rested his forehead against hers.

They sat there for a few moments just enjoying their embrace.

((((o))))

Sango had returned to the room which she shared with Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Miroku had woken up and from the looks of it he was suffering for his drinking. Shippo was running around the room chasing Kirara. 'Poor kit must be bored.' Sango thought.

"Good morning Miroku and Shippo." Sango greeted.

He hissed a little. "Ah not so loud please!" The monk whined.

"Serves you right for drinking as much as you did." Sango huffed.

"Those wolves cheated." Miroku fell back down onto his back dramatically and placed his arm over his eyes.

Sango sighed. She could not talk about a relationship right now with Miroku hung over. Maybe another chance will present itself.

((((o))))

Kagome and Koga walked side by side into the large gathering area of the den. As soon as the young priestess rounded the curtain of water the wolves surrounded her and started whining.

"Alright I know I promised." Kagome smiled as the wolves fought for her attention.

Koga smirked and watched as Kagome sat down and began petting every wolf within reach. The ones immediately adjacent to Kagome laid down around her which gave the ones that had been standing behind them better access to the sweet smelling woman.

Kagome was beaming as the wolves pushed their muzzles into her hands and surrounded her. Their brown fur was soft as she ran her fingers through it. Kagome giggled at all the wagging tails around her. All the wolves just seemed to want to be in her presence.

"Kagome you really have a way with them." Koga smiled at her.

Kagome just blushed and grinned back at him.

((((o))))

Kagome had been sitting there for almost twenty minutes before Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara joined the pack in the gathering area. Sango was holding both of the small adorable demons and Miroku just walked behind her. He looked to be in some discomfort.

"Momma!" The fox kit yelled as he flung himself at her sitting form.

"Shippo!" She laughed as she caught him.

Kagome hugged her adopted son tightly as he nuzzled against her. She gently began stroking his head.

Koga was reclining near her. He had muscled his way through some wolves to get to his current spot, but it was his spot damn it. He was laying on his side behind her with his head propped on his elbow. Kagome was leaning against his middle. The wolves had adjust so that they were now reclining around both their alpha male and female.

Koga eyes were half lidded as he let Kagome's floral scent wash over him. He had a feeling that all the wolves around her were feeling the same effect. The rest of his pack was relaxing about the large chamber; all seemed to be under her spell. All was peaceful till that mutt barged in. Koga simply lifted his eyes to the mutt.

"Kagome we need to get back on the road again. We have wasted enough time with these flea bags!" Inuyasha said angrily, glaring at Koga.

"I know you are upset but you should at least be thankful to Koga for his hospitality." Kagome eyes narrowed at her friend's angry entrance.

"I didn't ask for his help!" Inuyasha growled at Koga's discreet smirk. "Hey flea bag what are you doing laying next to Kagome like that?"

Koga merely pinned the half demon with a stare, he was way to comfortable right now to let the dog's antics upset him. He certainly was not about to relinquish this comfortable position.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed.

"No we need to find Naraku and gather the remaining shards before he does!"

"Does he have to yell so loud?" Miroku whined out lout while covering his ears.

"Inuyasha is just upset because Kagome spent the night with Koga." Shippo stated matter of factually.

"Shippo!" Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha you are not going to get anywhere yelling at her like that." Sango stated calmly.

"Inuyasha we will head out. You are right we have a responsibility." Kagome really did not feel like fighting right now.

"Good then let's get moving." Inuyasha started walking towards the entrance, but Kagome's next question had him turning back around.

"Will you join us Koga?" Kagome had turned to look over her shoulder at the handsome wolf prince laying behind her.

A cocky smirk spread on his full lips causing a fang to poke out. "Of course my dear Kagome." He threw a look of victory at the half demon.

Inuyasha stood there with a shocked expression. His eyes were as large as dinner plates, his ears were flattened, and his was mouth hanging open. One eye began twitching "WHAT?"

((((o))))

A lone female wolf sat on a log a few miles away from her father's den. Her head was tilted towards the sky, her green eyes searching for many answers. Her red hair swayed in the gentle wind that managed to cut through the forest surrounding her.

Ayame sighed for the umpteenth time as she had yet to find what she was looking for. A part of her was still seething that she had lost to that black wolf who had apparently been Kagome. 'Funny I remember her being human.' The white thought with disgust. Another part of her was heart broken that she had lost her right to the Wolf Prince Koga. Her childhood love gone because of that damned black with two tails. If only she had a second chance.

A scent on the wind blew across Ayame's face. Her nose twitched and she began looking around her. It smelled like a baboon pelt mixed with the stench of many demons. Ayame growled and shot to her feet. Her senses scanned the surrounding forest.

"Be calm wolf Princess, I have come to help you." A dark smooth voice said.

"Am I suppose to trust what I can not see?" Her green eyes flared.

A figure appeared in the forest in front of her. The figure was a tad taller than she and it wore a white baboon pelt. Its eyes were not visible, but she got the feeling it was looking at her.

"I can help you Princess." He offered again.

"Why would you help me?" The white questioned.

"You are a strong female wolf who deserves to be the alpha female of the Prince Koga's pack." He knew what she wanted to hear.

Her guard dropped. "How do you know of this?"

"Word has spread of your defeat to a new wolf even though you were destined to be Koga's, first." He lied smoothly.

Ayame looked ashamed as she heard that her loss had gotten out. "There is no way for me to get what I want now."

"There is always a way, Ayame. Let me help you achieve what you have fought for. Let me help you make Koga yours and become alpha female of his pack." Naraku smirked evilly behind the shadow of his mask. "Let me help you get revenge against the female who stole him from you."

Ayame stood there not really seeing the person before her. He was offering to help her get what she lost. He was willing to give her the means to get the wolf demon Prince she loved and to rid herself of that female. Could he really do all this?

"What must I do?" Any chance was worth it.

((((o))))

A/N: Thank you for your patience. I have been really busy the last few days and now am able to start writing again. I hope you like this chapter. Stay tuned for the up coming chapter seven.


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf.

Chapter Seven: Adjusting

Inuyasha could not believe this; his rival for three years would be joining the group and all at Kagome's request. He was glad to get moving again, but with that wolf in the group, Inuyasha was bound to look bad. Inuyasha growled to himself. He would make sure that the wolf did not outshine him.

Kagome walked out of the cave and had to bite her lip to keep from giggling out loud. There Inuyasha was sitting in a very dog like pose, with his ears flattened, staring out into the wolf territory before him. He was sulking and she knew it; all because she had invited Koga to join them.

Kagome sighed. Yes she had wanted to get back on the road and continue searching for the Jewel of Four Souls; after all it was her fault that it was shattered, but her heart had tugged painfully at the though of not seeing Koga again for…who knows how long. Kagome was enjoying her budding relationship with the expressive wolf Prince, not to mention that he could help her adjust to her new self better.

If Inuyasha really cared about her then he would abide by her wishes.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked up to him.

Inuyasha jumped. "What the hell did you sneak up on me for?" He accused.

"I did not sneak, you were just so deep in thought that you did not sense me coming." The wolf priestess huffed while placing her hands on her hips.

"Feh, whatever." His eyes narrowed. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For allowing Koga to join us." She smiled sweetly.

"I didn't allow it! You just invited him without my consent, which I would not have given." The half demon stressed.

"It never hurts to have another able bodied companion to help us in our search for Naraku and the jewel fragments." She said smoothly.

"How can we trust him not to take the fragments for himself? How can we trust him at all?" Inuyasha raged.

"Look, we are all looking for Naraku. That is one common goal that unifies us. Koga has not only proven he is loyal, but he has protected me from time to time." Kagome reasoned. "I am asking you to be civil and accept his help so that we have an even better chance of finding and defeating Naraku once and for all."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "As long as that rabid wolf does not get out of line."

That was as close to a yes as Kagome was going to get. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Kagome then just sat next to him and waited till the rest of their group was ready.

((((o))))

Koga had his whole pack gathered in the large front area of the den. He wanted to make sure that everything was in order before he left. There were about fifteen members of his pack left, not including the wolf companions.

"Alright listen up." Koga started briefly noticing the slayer, monk, kit, and fire cat heading outside the den. "I will be joining my woman in her quest to complete the Shikon jewel and kill Naraku. I will return as often as I can to check on things here. Ginta and Hakkaku will be left in charge while I am gone. They will act directly on my orders. Follow them as you would me. If I come back and hear that one of you was out of line, I will discipline that wolf personally." His eyes flashed red to emphasize his seriousness. "Satomi will be in charge of the females and their daily activities. I want this den kept clean and in order."

Koga smiled as a thought came to him. "Remember, humans are off limits unless they threaten the den."

With that the alpha male turned and headed out of the den to join the group. This adventure would be his chance to earn Kagome's love and prove his love in turn.

((((o))))

Kikyo sat on the floor in a dimly lit room going through piles of stolen Shikon lore. The room was unkempt, dust was everywhere and some areas were rotting away. The only light came from a few candle sticks that had melted halfway since the undead priestess lit them. The rough parchments were stacked in three piles: the first pile was pages that were yet unread, the second were already read pages, and the third was useful information.

Kikyo knew that she had only a limited time to find and create what she needed. Naraku's patience had a limit and extensions were only granted if the information was good. She was close though to discovering what she needed. Once she found it, all she would have to do then is gather the ingredients.

It was strange that the former Shikon priestess found herself in this position. Here she was, once again aiding that despicable Naraku and for what reason…she was still unsure. Yes, she remembered her life with Inuyasha, but dying by his hand had twisted her heart. Kikyo loved Inuyasha as much as she hated him and it seemed it was that reason alone that she was helping the enemy.

Kikyo had accepted that she was beyond redemption; her very existence was a heinous crime. Why should one bother to seek paradise when it was fated for her to suffer in hell?

Kikyo sighed. If she could, she would cry right now thinking on all she had lost. She had been ready to give up her duty to enjoy life with Inuyasha. Oh how she had wanted that life and oh how she had mourned the loss of it when she thought Inuyasha had betrayed her. Putting that sacred arrow through his heart had been the hardest thing she ever did.

Kikyo took a deep fortifying breath, though she did not actually breathe, the motion had the same effect. She composed herself and continued scanning through the fraying parchments. The undead priestess would give Naraku what he wanted and more. She smiled sadly. Maybe then she could at least die with some sense of peace.

((((o))))

"You have no idea where you are going dog breath!" An irritated wolf accused.

"That is what Kagome is for! We wander until Kagome senses a jewel!" An irked half demon replied.

The rest of the group just dropped their heads and sighed. They had been traveling for about half a day with Inuyasha occasionally looking back at her, hoping that she had sensed a fragment. It wasn't surprising that both males were walking up front as Koga was use to being the leader.

Kagome clapped her hands together. "Now is a good time to have lunch!" Her enthusiasm was meant to drown out the arguing males…it worked.

"I could not agree more." Miroku responded sitting down.

"Yes we might as well take advantage of this stop." Sango said setting down her giant boomerang.

"If Inuyasha is not done arguing when lunch is ready, can I have his ramen too?" Shippo asked with his eyes huge and shimmering with unshed tears.

Kagome giggled. "Now Shippo you know that I am mostly immune to that look." Kagome winked. "Don't worry. I will stop the argument if it escalates."

Just as Kagome finished saying that, Inuyasha yelled "Iron reaper soul stealer!" The sound of tearing ground was heard alone with a taunting laughter from Koga.

"Those two are going to wear themselves out by the time we find a demon to kill." Sango commented.

"Kagome will stop it in no time!" Shippo said confidently.

"I think our dear friend Kagome rather enjoys the display of two males fighting for her affection." Miroku rubbed his head where he was just hit with a large bone weapon.

"Pervert! They are not even fighting about Kagome this time." The slayer hissed.

"How you have managed to obtain all the jewel shards that you have so far is a shock to be sure." The group heard Koga taunt as he dodged another swipe of angry claws.

Kagome had the water in the pot and was waiting for it to boil. She would have let the two males finish their spat until she heard Tetsusaiga being drawn. She gasped, but acted quickly.

"Inuyasha sit!" She yelled while turning to face him.

A satisfying thud was heard as Inuyasha's upper body was forced to the ground by the power of the subjugation beads. Kagome heard him mumble things like traitor, wench, etc but decided to ignore him. The wolf priestess then turned her green eyes to Koga.

"Why don't you come sit by me for a while?" She smiled sweetly.

"As you wish my dear Kagome." He beamed and sat next to her.

The water was ready so Kagome threw in a few packs of ramen, one for each of them, and used a pair of chopsticks to submerge all the noodles in the boiling water. She would have to wait a few minutes till the noodles loosened.

The proud wolf Prince stared at the weird packages Kagome had opened. He picked up a discarded one and brought it to his nose, his eyes crossed as he sniffed it.

"What a stupid wolf, he does even know what it is!" Inuyasha smirked, finally recovering from the 'sit' command.

"I have never seen or smelled it before!" Koga defended his pride.

Koga would have gotten up to use his own version of Kagome's 'sit' but he felt a soft and delicate hand rest on his thigh. He instantly forgot about the mutt and turned his intense blue eyes to the woman next to him.

Kagome smiled gently at him, using her thumb to make small circles on his fur skirt. She knew that she could subjugate Inuyasha if he got out of control, but she had to use other tactics with Koga.

"Just ignore him for now." She gave him an enchanting smile. "This is called ramen. They are dried noodles that come with a flavor packet."

"I have never seen anything like this. Where did you get it?" He asked his blue eyes boring into hers.

"Oh, um, I got this from where I live." She smiled brightly.

"Where do you live? It is near the well?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. She was used to keeping it a secret from him, but things were different now. He was no longer just that handsome yet bothersome male who could not take a hint. Now he was the male she was starting a relationship with. Kagome knew that she could trust him with her life, but would this change his view of her?

((((o))))

Ayame traveled through a thick, dark marshland. It looked as if the sun has not graced this place with light for quite some time. There was rotting vegetation everywhere and the sound of insects filled the quiet. Algae were thick and it grew everywhere; there were many long dead trees and logs that were covered in the green growth.

Ayame coughed as the stench clung to the back of her throat and coated the inside of her nose. Her feet make squishing and sucking sounds as they walked across the sodden terrain. Her eyes picked up the movement of the small lizards that scurried away from her and into hiding.

Naraku had sent her here as her first task. She was to find a pair of fox demons that inhabited this area and pay for their services. She had been given a description of their home and that is what her eyes were scanning for now. Her sense of smell was useless in this brackish landscape.

There in the thick green haze ahead of her was the spiraling tree she was looking for. The tree had no leaves and only had algae growing in patches all over it. The branches all were pointing up, as if reaching for the sky, spirally chaotically. In the middle of the tree were two holes that reminded her of crying, fearful eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"My name is Ayame and I seek your services!" She commanded with a strength she did not feel.

Her weary green eyes watched as two adult fox demons, in their true form, maneuvered down from their holes to the ground with cat-like grace. Their fur was dirty and matted as if they let the algae freely grow upon them. Their claws were long and jagged at the edge and their fangs were yellow with visible striations. Their eyes were red with pupils that had a slight white glow to them. Over all their size was akin to a medium dog.

"Well, what do we have here brother?" The female inquired of her brother with a stained toothy grin.

"Why I do believe it's a wolf sister." The male teased.

"I have a special request and was told only your services would do." Ayame stiffened in an attempt to remain strong.

The two foxes circled her slowly, eyeing her as they did so. Their feet barely made a sound as the prowled around her, tails swaying steadily behind them.

'No wonder I could not smell them. Their scent is similar to this reeking place.' Ayame thought.

"What could a wolf want with us?" The raspy, cackling voice of the female asked.

"It must be something bad if she seeks us." The deep crackling voice of the male said.

"Do you smell that brother?"

"Yes sister, anger, jealousy, shame, and love."

"What a delectable combination, brother!" The female licked the air as if trying to taste the swirl of emotions.

"What is it you want from us she wolf?" The two foxes stopped before her, locking their eyes with hers.

The two foxes listened carefully as Ayame described what she needed them to do. A wicked smiled formed on their cracking lips. The two were old and experienced enough to know what would happen. She gave them the details they needed.

"You ask a great deal from us she wolf." The female started.

"The payment we require will also be great." The male finished.

Ayame held back a sneer, opting to keep an expressionless demeanor, and withdrew a pouch from her breastplate. With a flick of her wrist it sailed to the two demons and the female caught it with her worn teeth.

The female fox set it down on the ground and using a paw and her teeth, she opened it. Inside was a dark red oval like gem. A cruel smile grew upon the lips of the old vixen, a terrible sight.

"Ah, she wolf you spoil us." The female pushed the opened pouch to her brother.

He looked in and his smile grew. "The crystallized heart of a dragon whelp, valuable indeed in the right hands."

"Once we have done what you require we will meet up with the designated contact." The female assured.

Then the two foxes form changed and they became gaseous marsh green forms that disappeared into the green haze of their home.

Ayame finally let the shiver, she had been holding, shake her body. Those two demons had dark auras about them and it caused her hair to stand on end. The white wolf demon wasted no time in getting out of the stinking marshland. Now she must head to the frozen peaks of the north were an ancient evil has dwelled for thousands of years.

"The legendary crystal shaper." Ayame shivered as she sped off towards the north.

((((o))))

"No Kagome. He doesn't need to know!" Inuyasha was once again throwing in his opinion.

"If our friend Kagome trusts him then it is her choice to make." Miroku stated calmly, finishing his soup.

"We all know about. If Koga is going to be traveling with us then he should know too." Shippo piped.

"I don't trust that mangy wolf to keep his mouth shut!" The half demon growled. He had finished his soup just after it was served.

"The decision is Kagome's mutt!" Koga jumped up ready to fight.

Kagome sighed. While the arguing pair fought, again, she cleaned up and slung her backpack over her shoulders. Instead of being caught in the middle again she just started walking west. She would find another time to tell Koga. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara gave wide berth to the two fighting males and followed Kagome. They caught up to her and walked along side her.

"This is going to be a long journey." Shippo sighed.

"I didn't expect the fighting to be this bad." Kagome admitted.

"Well Koga loves you and Inuyasha is trying to win your affection back." Sango summed up.

"I fear Kagome that until you make a definite choice between them, there will always be this competition." Miroku offered.

"I am not ready to make a choice." Kagome sighed.

All their heads dropped momentarily.

((((o))))

"Listen hear you dumb wolf, just because Kagome invited you to come along does not mean that you can go changing how we do things." Inuyasha was up in the wolf's face with his teeth bared.

Koga stopped and glanced around. Then he looked over his shoulder to see the retreating forms of the group companions.

"Another time mutt." Koga sped off to join the group.

"I wasn't finished here!" Inuyasha yelled before realizing he was alone. "Hey wait for me!"

((((o))))

The group stopped a few hours after dusk. With the added strength of Koga in the group, they could afford to travel a little bit after dark.

The weary group had already eaten and was now preparing for bed. Everyone slept in their usual positions, except for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had no tree to sleep in so he slept in the circle of friends with his head resting on his folded arm.

Kagome slept differently because Koga undressed and shifted to his large wolf form and curled next to her. She slept with her back against his body and Shippo curled against her stomach. Kagome was sure that she heard Inuyasha growl, but thankfully he remained silent.

Kagome's mind began to slowly shut down and prepare for sleep. She could have sworn that the faint scent of those lunar flowers teased her nose before her dreams claimed her.

**Dream**

Kagome was once again in a field of dew embellished lunar flowers. The misty haze did nothing but enhance the beauty of this dream paradise. The petals teased her ankles as she walked through the field. Kagome threw her head back and gazed at the swirling nebulous; its beauty taking her breath away.

Kagome gasped as his strong arms embraced her from behind. She sighed contently and placed her arms over his.

"Here we are again except I know this is not just a dream this time." He smiled behind her.

"Nope. If is was then I would be wearing something different each time instead of this blue kimono that doesn't exactly hid my body." Kagome giggled.

"I love this kimono. We should find you one for when we are awake and alone." He rumbled.

Kagome shivered. It seems her beast was more in control in this dream world. The priestess was about to turn in his arms when the form of her father appeared before them.

"Father." She acknowledged, still doubtful.

"Daughter of mine." He nodded from several feet above her.

"My lord." Koga release Kagome to kneel before the Father of the Moon.

"Rise Prince Koga." The deep baritone voice ordered.

"What brings you here again?" Kagome huffed.

"Danger is abound and you have yet to accept your true mate." The giant three tailed white said.

Kagome blushed. "I can't just accept him. I must get to know him first and love takes time."

"Time is running out." His moon eyes stared at her.

"You can't just force two people together! I was raised human and thus I do not just know and suddenly accept my true mate when I meet him." She explained.

"That is why I gifted both of you with the mark." He said smoothly.

Koga smirked and Kagome's jaw dropped. She took an angry step towards her father.

"What exactly does this mark do?" She seethed.

"I think that it helped me take your pain." Koga interjected, remembering her fight with Ayame.

"That's one ability it has." He glanced at the wolf before shifting his gaze back to his daughter. "Think of it as insurance."

"So this mark will act to bring us together?" Kagome questioned while touching the silver blue design on her chest. "What happens if I don't accept him?"

A hurt expression crossed Koga's face, but he hid it by turning his head away.

Koga's reaction was noticed by the God. "Then my daughter he dies."

Kagome gasped. "How could you do that? Make me choose between free will and letting someone I care about die? How can you be sure that it is truly love I feel for him if I have that hanging over my head?"

"Kagome." Koga said with a hint of sadness. He waited till she looked at him. "If you, my true mate, chooses another and/or decides that you don't want me; then death is a mercy."

"What do you mean a mercy? You could always find love again." She assured.

"No Kagome. For many other animals this is so, but wolves mate for life-we are one of the few species that do. If we find our true mate and lose them, then we wander around lost to the madness. We will kill indiscriminately, friend or foe, until we are killed." He looked away as if ashamed to admit such.

"My daughter, all my offspring are destined to be paired with another wolf. Just as all my daughters have priestess abilities." He confessed.

Kagome needed to get off this subject of mates. "So all priestesses are celestial wolves?"

"No, but all my daughters are priestesses." The Moon Father corrected.

"Why is that?" Koga asked as he too did not like the idea of Kagome leaving him.

Cryptic silver met questioning blue.

"The Shikon no Tama is a considered precious to many and has only a small ability to protect itself, but without the protection of a dedicated priestess it would fall into hands that would use it for ill. They would abuse the jewel till all the purity of it was washed away."

"What do you mean? What does the jewel of four souls have to do with this?" Koga questioned, annoyed by the cryptic answer.

"Hold what is dear to you close or risk it slipping through your fingers." With that the God turned and dissipated.

"He was warning us." Kagome turned to the handsome wolf.

"I wish I knew what about." He sighed.

They both just stood there for a few moments with nothing but an awkward silence between them. Kagome looked guilty and was nibbling on her bottom lip, unsure of what to say. Koga was just standing there with his arms crossed and staring at the swirling nebulous like it would give him answers.

"Koga, listen I-"Kagome began but was cut off by his lifted hand.

"I understand that our relationship went from friendly hellos to passionate kissing and that you were unprepared for the Instinct." He stopped and looked at her. "I also am aware that you dislike being forced to do anything, so I will leave you be for a while. When we are awake, I will be kind and helpful, but will keep my comments and advances to myself till you are sure of what you want to do. I give you my word." He paused thinking for a moment. "Understand this Kagome. As a wolf demon who has tasted his mate, I will not tolerate you showing affections to another male that is anything beyond friendly. So I ask you to make a choice and if you decide to pursue a courtship with me then you will not tolerate the affections of another male."

With that said Koga turned away from her and walked away. It was hard, but he did not look back and he kept his stance proud and strong even though he felt like he might fall apart at any moment.

Kagome watched as Koga disappeared into the hazy mist and left her dream realm. She placed a hand over her heart, keenly feeling the loss of his presence. She had hurt him and thus it hurt her.

'_You drove him away!' _The she wolf appeared before her with bared teeth.

"I had not meant to." Kagome sounded almost devastated and she collapsed into a sitting position.

'_You made him think that you had already made a choice!'_

"It was just a 'what if' question directed at father. I was angry that he is trying to force his will upon me." The woman defended.

'_That is not what our mate heard. You risk pushing him away for good!'_

Tears began to prickle Kagome's eyes. "How do I make it better?"

'_You need to decide if you wish to court the wolf or the half breed. Pick one and stay true to your decision.'_

The black she wolf laid down next to her demon self. Kagome stretched out her hand and began petting her alter ego. The priestess giggled at the weirdness of it, but decided that it was her dream and it was making her feeling better.

**End Dream**

Morning came and Kagome was the first one to rise. She carefully sat up, as not to wake her kit, and stretched her arms. She carefully looked over her shoulder to find Koga, still in wolf form, awake and staring out into the distance. He seemed to be intently watching the sky change from dark to light.

"Koga?" Kagome asked gently.

His ears swiveled to the sound of her soft voice and he quickly glanced in her direction, as if he was startled out of his trance. His mouth moved in a series of quiet growls and huffs; to Kagome's amazement she understood him.

"Oh you're awake. Sorry let me get out of your way." He apologized.

He stood and transformed back into his human looking form. Since the rest of the camp was asleep, Koga did not bother hiding his nudity. He casually reached down and began putting on all his furs, his tail barely moving at all.

Kagome blushed and quickly looked away. Then she bit her lip and looked over her shoulder to watch the handsome wolf dress. Thinking that she was being discreet, Kagome's eyes roamed his body. For the briefest moment she caught a glimpse of his manhood as he secured the fur around his waist. Her hand rose to cover her mouth before a breathy gasp escaped. Her eyes went round and she felt an ache build up between her thighs.

Koga stiffened as a familiar enticing scent teased his nose. Against his will, his head turned so that his eyes could look back at the tempting female.

Kagome's heart sped up when she saw the wolf prince stiffen. Her cheeks flushed when his eyes met hers. Both the she wolf and the woman responded to the look he was giving her. It was a dark look, which raked her body, and told her he was sexually interested in her and was thinking about the many ways he liked to take her. Kagome felt like a piece of meat searing under his gaze and she liked it.

"Koga." This time it came out breathy and pleading.

He clenched his fists at his side. "I beg you to stop looking at me like that."

Kagome could tell that it took everything within his willpower to refrain from rushing to her side and claiming her mouth in and hot and hungry kiss.

"What's that smell?" Inuyasha yawned as he stood up and stretched.

Koga torn his gaze from the alluring she wolf before him.

As soon as she heard Inuyasha's voice, all feelings of desire were smothered. She quickly rearranged her pajamas and stood up; careful not to jar her kit. She quickly dug into her pack and pulled out her school uniform, stockings, and a towel.

She shyly approached the brooding wolf demon. "Would you please hold this up for me so I can change?"

"Of course." He agreed with a neutral tone, though Kagome did not miss the heat that flashed through them.

As Kagome was changing the rest of the group began to wake. The companions took their time waking and preparing for the day. They enjoyed a breakfast bar for their morning meal, which Koga and Inuyasha declined. Once everyone was ready the group continued west in hopes that they would come across a shard.

((((o))))

They had been walking for about an hour, with Koga and Inuyasha leading, before Inuyasha dropped back to walk next to Kagome and Shippo who was perched on her shoulder. The half demon looked unsure. He did not say or do anything until he happened to see a small non descriptive flower sprouting from the ground. He quickly bent down and picked it.

'If it worked for that wolf, maybe it will work for me.' Inuyasha thought before extending it to Kagome. "Here I got this for you." He said sheepishly while looking away from her.

Kagome had been staring at Koga's back since they began their walking. He walked proudly, like the leader he was and his stance was strong. As he had promised in her dream, he was civil but he did not make any flirtatious remarks or make a move to touch her. This made Kagome sad. When she had a small flower shoved in her face, she came out of her thoughts.

"Oh." Out of reflex she grabbed the flower.

Kagome saw Koga glance over his shoulder and bare a fang in a silent sneer. Then he turned forward again and kept walking, not missing a step.

"What is this for, Inuyasha?" The she wolf questioned.

"Well you seem to like flowers so I got one for you." He said easily.

"Oh." Was all Kagome could manage.

"Yeah well don't think too much of it." Inuyasha said returning to the head of the group and throwing a victorious smile at Koga.

The wolf Prince growled but did nothing else.

Kagome walked closer to Sango and Miroku, who were giving Inuyasha weird looks.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked from his perch.

"I don't know. I have never seen him do that before." Sango whispered suspiciously.

"I think our friend is simply competing with Koga." Miroku guessed.

"That would make sense." Sango glanced at Kagome. "Koga has been awfully distant so far today. Did something happen?"

Sigh. "I had another dream." Kagome confessed sadly.

"Was it one of those weird real dreams momma?" Shippo studied Kagome's face.

"Yes."

"What happened in this one?" Sango was curious about this dream realm Kagome went to.

"Well we didn't kiss or anything." Kagome could not hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I am certain that if you wanted a kiss from Koga, he would gladly give you one." Miroku's smile was way too happy.

Kagome blushed. Then in a whispered voice she described the dream. The whispering companions occasionally glanced at the two leading males to ensure they did not hear anything.

Koga's keen hearing allowed him to easily hear what they were talking about. They were not whispering, nor near far enough, for their conversation to escape his ears. A smile tugged at Koga's lips when he heard that she was disappointed that he did not kiss her. However, the urge to smile quickly left when he thought about the gift she had just accepted from Inuyasha, who was still smug.

"Well then, if you plan to court Koga I wouldn't keep the flower Inuyasha gave you." Miroku advised.

"I can't just throw it away in front of him." Kagome whispered furiously.

"I can do it for you momma." Shippo offered.

Kagome started to smile till a familiar feeling raced over her skin. "I sense a jewel shard!" She called out to the two males.

They both stopped and turned towards her now fully alert.

"Which way?" They both asked.

"To the northwest!" She answered without any doubt.

"Alright Kagome climb on my back." Inuyasha demanded as he knelt down.

Koga's tail twitched, but he did not say anything. He just stood there and looked at his lovely she wolf.

For the first time in their years of traveling together, Kagome just stood there with uncertainty in her eyes. Her gaze shift from the kneeling Inuyasha to aloof Koga. Kagome felt Shippo jump off her shoulder and stand by her feet.

"Kagome quit stalling and get on already!" Inuyasha demanded impatiently.

"Um, Inuyasha I think that I will ride Koga if that is alright." Kagome said hesitantly.

The an ear to ear grin bloomed on Koga's face and it was not a purely innocent smile either.

Inuyasha understood how Koga took the words. "She didn't mean like that you perverted wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"I don't think that I have ever heard Kagome say that to Inuyasha." Sango whispered to the monk sitting behind her on Kirara.

"Can you really blame her? Kagome has experienced things with Koga that she never has with Inuyasha." Miroku whispered back.

"I know that, but it is still nice to hear her say." Koga said smoothly in response to the mutt.

"She doesn't know what she is talking about." Inuyasha yelled and then turned to Kagome. "Get over here Kagome we are wasting time."

"I think that Kagome has decided who will carry her and its not you." Koga informed the stubborn mutt.

"I have been with her longer. What would you know about what she wants?" Inuyasha taunted.

Instead of replying Koga walked up to Kagome with intent. Once he stood directly before her, he placed a hand on the back of her neck.

"I am sorry Kagome for breaking my word." That was her only warning.

His lips came crashing down on hers in a claiming kiss. Koga's strong, soft lips dominated hers as she melted into him. His lips moved over hers, enticing her to reciprocate, and she did happily. His tongue swept inside her giving mouth once before he pulled back. Koga smirked at the dazed and content look that graced her features.

With a quick sweep of his arms he picked Kagome up, waited for Shippo to jump on her, and walked pasted the speechless half demon.

"Let's go mutt." That was all Koga said before speeding off.

Inuyasha jaw threatened to hit the ground as he stood frozen to that spot. He barely registered as Sango and Miroku rode past him on Kirara. 'Did she just kiss him back?' Inuyasha replayed the scene in his mind a few times before shaking his head vigorously.

"Damn that wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

His eyes glanced around and noticed that he was there by himself.

"Hey wait for me!" He called out and rushed after his companions.

((((o))))

Koga was the first to arrive where the jewel had been sensed. He kept Kagome and the kit in his arms till he was sure what he was up against. The wolf's sharp blue eyes scanned the edge of the forest and his keen nose tested the air. Koga could not see anything, but he could smell something…a bug maybe?

"Do you see anything Koga?" Sango called as Kirara landed next to him.

"No but something does not smell right. Keep on your guard." He notified the slayer and monk.

"Kagome do you see the shard?" Miroku asked.

Kagome eyes swept the edge of the forest. The scenery was strange and something was off about it, but what she did not know. They were standing over a hundred feet from the forest's edge. The trees did not move as the wind was something akin to a gentle caress. The interior of the forest was dark, just beyond the first line of trees.

Kagome eyes narrowed in suspicion, those were oddly shaped for tree branches.

"Found the jewel shard yet Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he caught up with his companions.

Another second passed. "Yeah it's in that tree with the two scythe-like branches." She pointed to the tree only just visible through the darkened tree line.

"Alright!" Inuyasha leapt towards the tree with his sword raised. "Watch how its done wolf."

Sango eyes suddenly widened with realization. "No Inuyasha watch out!" She warned.

Koga had been putting Kagome on her feet when he heard Sango yell out a warning. His eyes quickly shifted to the area that was the mutt's target. Koga's eyes saw movement for the briefest moment.

"What the?" Inuyasha called in surprise.

Inuyasha had been descending to fast to alter his course. In the time it took him to blink, the scythe-like branches opened up and then with startling speed snatched the unsuspecting half demon out of the air. Inuyasha yelled in pain as he found his hands and feet clamped in two pinchers.

"It's a giant mantis demon!" Sango recognized the creature.

"What is a giant bug doing out here?" Shippo asked while hiding under Kagome's hair.

"These creatures prefer dense forests and are able to camouflage with their environment effortlessly. They wait till their food is close and then with lightening reflexes snatch them up. If we don't hurry and save Inuyasha he will be slowly eaten alive while being held helpless."

"That kind of information would have been great before I jumped within reach of it." Inuyasha yelled exasperated.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out in worry.

"Don't worry Kagome. I will save the helpless mutt." Koga said lout enough for said mutt to hear him.

"Why don't you come say that to my face when I am not busy with a giant bug?" Inuyasha threatened.

"Oh, why does Inuyasha always jump into a fight without knowing anything about the enemy?" Shippo wailed dramatically.

Koga sped off in a whirlwind, causing the group to shield their eyes, to begin attacking the creature. With the creatures arms preoccupied the wolf would be able to land several blows.

Once he was close to the creature, Koga jumped up and brought his feet down onto the head of the creature. It let out a shrieking hiss and dropped Inuyasha. Koga was then forced to dodge the grasping claws.

Once Inuyasha landed he quickly used the momentum to launch himself at the pest and swung wildly at it. To the eager half demon's surprise the creature was quick and able to dodge his swings.

"Kagome where in its body is the shard?" Inuyasha called out dodging a scythed arm.

"There are three in its thorax!" She answered.

"Right then. Those shards are as good as ours." Inuyasha sprinted behind it and tried to stab its back. "Stay out of the way wolf if you want to live and maybe you will learn something."

"In your dreams mutt. The only thing you have taught me is not to jump into its waiting claws." Koga shot back dodging said claws again.

Inuyasha brought his sword down and at the last moment the creature turned and swatted him away with the side of its claw. He went flying into a nearby tree.

"Damn it that thing is fast." Inuyasha growled.

The giant bug hissed in fury. Though it was fast, the two demons jumping around it were too hard to catch. The demon then turned its huge bulbous eyes to where it sensed a large fragment of the jewel. It spread its two large outer wings, which were the color of the surround forest, and then it also spread its pair of inner wings which actually gave the creature flight.

Kagome screamed and watched as the creature flew towards her. It was a bark brown color with green patterns on the top half of its body. With its wings spread it looked even larger and Kagome's eyes widened as its claws were extended in her direction.

Sango yelled and threw her giant boomerang. It hit the left side sets of wings and the bug crashed down into the earth. Kagome felt the tremor shot through the ground and felt the dirt rain down on her for a brief moment.

Sango yelled out again and took out the remaining wings.

"There you guys. It should not be able to escape you again." Sango called out to the wolf and half dog.

"Impressive slayer." Koga commented as he punched the abdomen of the bug.

It shrieked and maneuvered its vulnerable abdomen away from its attacker.

Inuyasha jumped in and, using his shoulder, pushed Koga out of the way. Then he went to hack off an arm but missed and it almost got Koga in its spiked grasp.

"Out of my way wolf. I don't need your help." Inuyasha growled.

"You almost got me eaten!" Koga said feigning hurt.

"Yea well we would be better off without you!" Inuyasha was still upset about that kiss he witnessed.

"Kagome would miss me terribly." He shot the mutt a knowing smile.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared as he hacked off a leg.

The creature stumbled from the loss of a leg. It quickly repositioned a leg so that it was now standing evenly on three.

Koga took the opportunity to hack off another leg, leaving the bug with one on each side. Once done he quickly jumped away to avoid the claws. The bug was now practically immobile.

Inuyasha took advantage of the creature's distraction to land a hit on the back of its thorax. He smiled in victory till his blade bounced off and not a scratch marred it.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku saw the failed attack.

"Its armor is too thick here." He notified the group.

"It's the shards Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Kagome shot one of your arrows!" The half demon was confident that this attack would work. "Try not to shatter any shards." He teased.

"Very funny." Kagome grumbled.

Kagome notched an arrow and aimed. Her priestess abilities allowed her to see the glow of the jewel in any creature, even one whose exoskeleton was as thick as this ones. Kagome took a deep breath and focused her purifying power on the tip of the arrow; instead of the normal pink color it had become blue-even since the moon flower had bloomed. Once she built up enough power, she exhaled and released the string. She felt the bow string pulse wildly once the arrow left it.

The arrow went sailing and began to be encompassed by a flaring blue power. Straight and true it hit its target and shattered the armor on the thorax.

The creature screamed and charged Kagome. The girl gasped and bolted to another side of it, she was hidden from view by the creature's massive body.

Once the arrow hit, Inuyasha focused on seeing the demon's wind and his own. He waited till the two swirled winds collided and created a scar. Once he saw it he heaved his sword up and released its full power.

Koga has sensed that Inuyasha was about to use the wind scar and moved over to Inuyasha. The wolf Prince's eyes sought his woman and when he did not see her standing where she had been a minute ago he panicked.

Sango and Miroku had noticed Kagome's new location too late. Sango's eyes went wide and she saw the full power of the wind scar heading towards her friend.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out in desperation.

Koga heard the slayers desperate cry and his eyes followed her line of site, which disappeared behind the grounded insect which was the path of the wind scar.

"Kagome!" He called out.

Kagome saw the golden power of the wind scar head toward the giant writhing bug in front of her. She barely heard the scared calls of her friends, her mind was thinking of Shippo who was clinging to her shoulder.

"Momma I am scared." He cried.

Kagome new that she would not be able to escape so instead she grabbed Shippo and flung him out of the sword's path of destruction.

Shippo felt his body go sailing. His eyes locked onto his adoptive mother's face and he choked in fear. Her face was sad and yet relieved to see him getting out of harms way.

Kagome eyes turned towards the destructive power heading towards her. She blinked her eyes and the five blazing trails of power torn through the mantis and kept coming. Her skin prickled as the power neared, Kagome was just at the edge of it now.

Kagome closed her eyes, too afraid to watch any further. Her ears picked up the desperate call of Koga and her eyes prickled.

Though her eyes were closed, the light emitted by the wind scar shown through her eye lids as it was upon her now.

((((o))))

A/N: I thank all the people who have sent those wonderful reviews. There is nothing like knowing that people are enjoying what I have written. I will definitely keep writing as long as my readers enjoy the story. Oh, I just realized that the old white wolf is Ayame's grandfather and not her father like I have it written. I am sorry for the inconsistence, but it's too late to change it now. Also I will be playing the beta for The Old Republic this weekend and continue moving as well so I may not have the next chapter up till Monday. Thank you for you patience and continued support.


	8. Chapter 8

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf.

Chapter Eight: It's Time to Act like a Wolf

Koga had to run around the power of the wind scar or risk being destroyed by it. He was about to leap to where he thought Kagome was until an orange fur ball went flying in his direction. Koga caught it with ease and easily recognized the fox kit. Just as the wolf demon shifted his eyes from the kit and back to area Kagome was in, he heard it. Her piercing scream of pain as the power of Tetsusaiga reached her.

"NO!" Koga roared.

The wolf demon felt his mark heat up as the pain began to amplify. He was taking some of her pain for her. Koga placed a hand over the mark and could only wait until the attack subsided.

For a few grueling moments, which seemed like an eternity, the group had to wait till they could act.

Inuyasha felt his ego swell because he was able to take down the bug with his sword, but his heart dropped to his stomach when he heard Kagome's scream. Though he was not sure exactly what happened he had a sinking feeling that it was bad.

The group waited with baited breath as the power finally ran its course and revealed the devastation in its wake. There behind the pile of smoldering remains was Kagome's prone form, unmoving.

Koga dropped Shippo, who landed easily on his feet, and rushed to the she wolf's side. He knelt beside her and his eyes took in her injuries.

Her necklace was glowing and the mark was as well. Kagome's eyes were closed, but a blue light weakly showed throw the slits. Her clothes were shredded, revealing the cuts that littered her body. It looked as if her right shoulder had bore the brunt of the attack as it looked like someone had brought a sword down onto her shoulder. It was a deep and serious wound that was bleeding freely.

Koga's ears picked up the sound of Shippo's approach. With eyes red he briefly turned towards the kit.

"Don't look Shippo!" He commanded in a rough voice.

Shippo stopped in his tracks. He could smell the blood and hear the weakness of Kagome's heart.

"Momma?" He called out to her with tears forming.

The rest of the group approached. Sango fell to her knees crying. Miroku kneeled beside her and pulled her into his embrace. His sad eyes sought the enraged wolf's in question.

"Can you help her?" The monk implored.

"I need to take her back to the den now." Koga grated, barely keeping his emotions in check.

"Kagome, I am so sorry." Inuyasha just stood there in shock.

Koga head snapped towards the dog. "Understand this half breed, if she dies your fate is sealed." It was that same expression that caused fear to creep through the half demon.

Koga gently picked up Kagome's bleeding form and threw his head back and howled long a sad. The message was clear and would travel easily to his pack.

"Meet me there." Koga demanded before rushing towards his den.

Shippo was shaking violently with tears streaming from his eyes.

"This is your entire fault Inuyasha!" The kit accused.

Inuyasha remained in shock and slowly nodded. How could he have been so careless? How could he have not seen where Kagome moved to after the creature tried to attack her one last time?

Miroku help Sango to her feet and helped her mount Kirara. He strapped her heavy weapon to his back and sat with her nestled between his legs. Miroku noticed that she didn't protest which meant that she was still distraught.

"Shippo lets meet up with Koga at the den." Miroku suggested to the distraught kit.

Shippo jumped onto Kirara's neck and held on. "Will she be alright?" Shippo asked as Kirara took off.

"If anyone can save her its Koga. Don't you worry Shippo." The monk assured both the kit and his precious slayer.

Inuyasha soon followed numbly. Kagome had to be alright. She just had too.

((((o))))

Ayame stopped running when she heard the familiar sound of Koga's howl. Her ears perked as she listened to the message. It saddened her to hear Koga like this, so mournful but she held out hope that maybe Kagome would die. If she did then Ayame was free to try and claim him again and this time he would not be able to refuse her.

Ayame decided to take a break. If Kagome died then she would hear Koga howl in mourning. If that damned black wolf lived then Koga would likely howl in joy. Either way Ayame would be notified if she needed to continue her quest.

Ayame deviated from her course to look for a place to soak in some hot water. She would be approaching the frozen mountains of the north soon and wanted to rest and recuperate before she had to brave the frozen wastes.

((((o))))

Koga had pushed himself to the limits to reach his den as quick as possible. His legs burned like there was acid in his veins and fire coursed through his lungs. Koga had pushed the shards in his legs to the breaking point. His exertions weren't for nothing though as he reached his den several hours later.

Though his legs wanted to give out on him, he would not rest till Kagome was being taken care of. Koga dashed past the waterfall and looked for his betas.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" He yelled for them.

The two came scrambling out from the back of the den.

"Koga the healer awaits you in your room." Ginta did not waste time with pleasantries.

Koga nodded and sped off towards his room. Once there he shouldered the fur drape aside and stepped in, he was too preoccupied to notice that his den was being kept clean. There before him, sitting on some furs was the northern clan healer.

She was aged, past pup bearing years, but still held a timeless beauty about her. Her hair was just past her shoulders and kept in a messy bun. Her eyes were soft brown and her skin was loosing the firmness of youth.

"Set her down on the furs before me." The healer gently commanded.

The healer was wary of the mountain alpha. His eyes were red and his rage was barely in check. One wrong move or phrase and she could set him off. It was clear that he cared for the she wolf in his arms. 'His mate.' She thought.

Koga, with a gentleness none thought he possessed, laid Kagome down on the furs; her necklace and their marks still glowing. He sat down next to Kagome and watched as the healer went about her work.

The healer removed the shreds of clothing left and examined her wounds. The gash that cut through her collarbone and shoulder blade was the worst. Her brown eyes fell on the mark in wonder and decided to bring it up after she stabilized the female demon.

Her hands reached for the pieces of cloth next to her and she dipped them in a bowl of clean water and then wrung them out. The healer then proceeded to clean the wounds. She noticed that the large wound kept oozing blood, not good.

She lifted her eyes to Koga's red ones. "I must close the wound lest she bleed to death."

Koga nodded in approval.

The healer then reached for a palm sized wooden box and opened the lid. The stuff inside looked like clear red sand. The healer took a pinch of it and then rubbed the pad of her index finger and the pad of her thumb together over the shoulder wound. The crystallized substance spread evenly over the open wound.

The healers ears picked up the slight sound of something sizzling and her nose scented burning flesh.

Koga growled low and dangerous as he too sensed those things. "What did you do to her?" His fangs were bared.

"Calm yourself Lord Koga. It is crystallized dragon saliva and it cauterizes open wounds. She did not feel any pain because she is unconscious." She informed him.

He gave her a tight nod, but his eyes had yet to revert back to their normal blue color.

"Will she be alright?" The wolf Prince had to ask.

"Though the wound is serious, she should be fine." The healer replied while retrieving a needle and some thread.

"Should be?" He growled. "You don't know for certain?"

The healer took a good long look at her alpha. He was sitting on the other side of the she wolf's prone form with her hand held firmly in his. His eyes were still red and the tension of his demeanor suggested that he was holding back his full blown rage by a thread.

Her keen brown eyes also picked up the glowing of the she wolf's pendant and the mark between her breasts. Her eyes shifted between the alpha and his intended, for she bore no mating mark, and picked up a slight glow coming from underneath his armor. 'He has a connection to this female that is beyond physical.' She guessed.

"My Lord Koga, if you were to sleep and remain holding her hand then I am certain the healing will progress much quicker." She had been there for the fight between Ayame and this female and had also been present for the celebration; she wanted to see if and how it worked…these marks from the Moon Father.

The healer watched in wonderment how quickly her alpha lay next to the girl. He was still holding her hand when his eyes closed. She watched as he took deep breaths and slowed his heartbeat. The old healer just had to wait a few minutes till he was asleep.

**Dream**

Kagome sat in her utopian floral field clutching her shoulder with tears trickling down her face. Though in this realm she could not see any wound or feel any blood, she felt the pain acutely.

At first the pain had her shoulder screaming in agony. She had felt the power of the sword crawl over her shoulder and try to cut through it like someone was using a chainsaw. Once the power had dissipated, the flaring pain remained. Then she had felt something add a burning sensation to her already wounded shoulder, as if someone started pouring liquid hot metal into the wound. Once the burning ceased, it left behind a pulsing ache that flared painfully with each beat of her heart.

Kagome let more tears fall and wrapped her arms around herself, wishing that his arms were doing that instead. Just as she began to whimper, Kagome felt what she wanted to.

He sat behind her and pulled her into his lap. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she buried her face in his neck. There in his arms, she wept because of the pain and he consoled her through it.

"Shhh, mate." Koga soothed. "Let me take your pain."

Kagome made a few unintelligible noises. She felt her pain slowly begin to diminish. She also felt Koga stiffen slightly. Kagome jerked away from him, but not out of his lap.

"I do not wish you to be in pain in my stead!" She cried in alarm.

"I will bear any pain to ensure you don't have to." He smiled loving despite the pain he was feeling.

"Please Koga!" She begged.

When he refused to listen, she began wishing the pain upon herself again. Kagome huffed in frustration. In order to get the pain back, it seemed that she would have to win a battle of wills.

"Don't even think about it." He said calmly.

Desperate to end, what is now, his pain she spouted out the first idea that came to mind.

"Can we not find a way to heal me instead?" They both noticed how their marks flared the moment she said that.

'_Trust in your instinct.' _Came a whispered voice in the mist.

Kagome felt the urge to place her left hand upon his mark. She turned and brought her eyes up to his; Kagome was startled to notice how they were red with barely contained rage. The she wolf ruefully noticed how he was wearing his armor this time and yet here she was stuck in that same sexy blue kimono.

'_Remove your armor.'_ It was the wolf speaking through Kagome now.

Koga barely spared it a thought and the armor disappeared as if it never were.

With her wolf side dominating, Kagome placed her left hand on his mark and let her aura seep out gently. With her other hand she opened the lapels of her kimono, baring her mark to him.

Without even having to tell him, Koga placed his left hand flat against her mark. His right arm remained curled around her. Once in place he also let out his aura gently. For a measure of added intimacy, they both brought their heads together till their foreheads were touching.

Calming green met barely contained red.

((((o))))

The healer placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart; her eyes wide with shock and wonderment. Never in all her years of living and studying the healing arts has she come across something like this.

This was something few ever found and fewer still ever witnessed. Many go their whole lives trying to find it and those that fail end up settling for much less. Some learn to be content with what they have and others become bitter and cold. Their dream shattered never to be made whole.

Those lucky enough to find it hold onto it with both hands and swear to never let go. It can give one the greatest strength they will ever know or be cruelest poison that leaves one in agony forever.

Those are the worst ones; the ones that found it and through some cruel twist of fate lost it. Poets write of such tragedies and minstrels sing of it; the inconsolable pain of loss that continually rips away at you till there is nothing left. Such pain is usually the root of rage, and rage is an unstoppable tsunami that washes away anything in its path whether it is friend or foe, the innocent or the guilty.

The healer's eyes reflected what she saw. Love. True love between two true mates. Her hands shook, needle and thread poised above the wound she was about to start sewing closed, as she watched their two auras mingle in perfect harmony.

It was a beautiful dance that encompassed both sleeping wolves. The she wolf's purifying aura was not harming the alpha's demonic one. Yes the healer was aware of who this female is and was. It is the same female Koga has been chasing after for three years.

A small gasp escaped her as the she wolf's wound began to glow under the intimate dance of both auras. Then the glowing began to shrink and with it the deep shoulder wound that had maimed the female. When the glowing finally disappeared, the wound was gone completely and not even a scar was left behind.

A single tear left the old healer's eye as she accepted that she could now die happy having witnessed such a rare a precious thing.

((((o))))

"I think it worked Kagome. I don't feel any pain." Koga stated taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I don't feel any pain either." Kagome smiled.

Kagome felt completely rejuvenated in both body and spirit. She let out a long and contented sigh as she shifted her position so that her back was pressed to Koga's front. The she wolf sat contently in his embrace and waited till she would wake up.

"Ok, Kagome I think its time that you get use to your new body." Koga stated in a tone that brooked no argument.

Kagome blushed as steamy thoughts of what happened a few mornings ago entered her mind. She shifted her legs so that they were pressed closer together, trying to quelled the ache that began to throb to life.

A wicked grin formed on Koga's lips. "Not what I meant love…at least not yet."

"Oh." Kagome gasped out in embarrassment.

**End Dream**

The healer watched as Koga was the first to stir from his slumber. He seemed to do so unwillingly at first but he eventually opened his eyes. The alpha sat up and stretched. Then his blue eyes suddenly flew to the female beside him.

"How is she?" Koga asked in a worried voice as his eyes searched her body.

"It is most amazing my Lord. During your sleep, your two auras combined and healed her completely." The healer responded with the most serine expression.

Koga's eyes turned loving and he reached out a hand to gently caress her cheek with the back of his claws. A smile softened his face.

The healer noted with relief that her alpha's eyes had reverted back to normal. 'Close one.' She thought mentally wiping her brow.

"While you two were asleep I covered her body with a fur." The healer informed.

"Thank you for your services. You may leave now as I wish to spend some time with my love alone." Koga said gently, sparing a glance at the healer.

"As you wish my Lord." With a smile she got up and began to retreat.

Before she exited the room she heard him ask, "Have her companions arrived yet?"

"No my Lord, you have been asleep less than an hour."

"Good." It was all he said before his attention was once again focused on his mate.

((((o))))

Naraku smiled wickedly at his two new creations. He leaned against the wall and marveled at his plan as an evil chuckle erupted from his throat. Oh the planning it had taken! Shameful that it took him this long to think of it but when he had, that naïve female wolf had helped it along.

Naraku had taken various bits from Ayame to create this shadow of her. He used things like her scent, a piece of her aura, and some of her blood to bring this creation to life. The half demon, which was made of many, did not need anything from the wolf Prince to create his shadow. No, looks would be enough.

Naraku laughed outright then. It had worked over fifty years ago and it would work again now. And knowing Kagome, it would work well indeed.

"You know your assignments." He snarled the order to his two minions.

With a curt nod they left.

((((o))))

Kagome began to awaken slowly, gingerly even for she feared that the pain was still there and would flare back to life at any minute. She waited for several moments but the only thing she was aware of was the warmth of a fur on her and the strong something that her head was resting on.

"Everything is alright love." His silky voice was a breath away from her.

The she wolf's eyes snapped open and were immediately met with the features of his handsome face: the intense yet soft blue eyes, his black brows set in a relieved manner, his strong nose a few inches from hers, and his full lips curved in a warm smile.

"Koga?" There was some confusion in her voice.

"Yes love?" He replied.

Kagome took in her surrounding with a brief glance around the room. After a moment she looked back at Koga and now the confusion was evident in her eyes.

"What happened? Why are we here? What happened to the giant mantis?" She managed to ask all those questions in a single breath.

His gaze grew sympathetic. "The mantis is dead. You were caught in tetsusaiga's path and…it injured you."

"Oh." She said simply as her memories took over. Kagome's eyes then widened. "Oh my gods, what about Shippo? Is he okay? Where is he? Is he….?" She asked hysterically.

"Relax love. I caught Shippo and he is on his way here with the rest of your companions." Koga soothed before she went into full blown hysteria.

Kagome let out a deep sigh of relief. "It was an accident."

As much as Koga would like Inuyasha to look bad, he would not lie. "Yes. Though Inuyasha is many things, I do not believe that he would intentionally hurt you like that."

Kagome nestled further into his embrace. They were both on their sides, facing one another, with her head resting on his outstretched arm. His free arm came forward to interlock with her hand that was curled against her chest. Kagome was grateful for the fur that was wrapped around her.

"When will my friends get here?" Kagome asked while scooting up higher on his arm.

Their noses were almost touching. With her this high up on his arm, Koga could now wrap the freed part around her shoulders; effectively locking her against him.

"They should be here a little after nightfall."

"Hmm, then that gives me plenty of time to tell you about my home." She smiled.

"Kagome I do not want you to feel pressured. If you are not comfortable telling me then you don't have to." He assured.

Her deep green eyes turned affectionate. "I trust you Koga."

His smile was big. The wolf Prince then kissed the back of her hand as a silent message that he was listening.

"My home is in Inuyasha's forest and through the Bone Eater's Well." She started. Though his look became questioning, he remained silent. "This may be hard to believe but I was born five hundred years in the future. The well is on my family's shrine where it lay dormant till one day I went in and got to close to the well."

"I had gone in because my brother, Souta, said that our pet cat Buyo had gotten in somehow and he was afraid to enter the dark shrine. So I went in, found Buyo, and was standing next to the edge of the well when suddenly the lid burst open and several ghostly hands drug me in."

Kagome paused a moment, shivering at the memory. "While traveling back, I saw what had grabbed me and watched as its bones suddenly began forming flesh. I remember her creepy voice say 'Ah, to be alive once more' or something like that. The mistress centipede also accused me of having the Sacred Jewel. I told her to let go or something and a light erupted from my hand and pushed her away."

"Needless to say that it was mistress centipede who tore the jewel from me; which had been in my body." Kagome paused and then blushed. "Oh I am so sorry. I am telling you the story of how I got here…not of my home."

Without wanting for him to answer she continued. "So like I said, my home is five hundred years in the future. I live with my mother, brother, and grandfather and we live on a shrine that has the Bone Eater's Well and is home to many historical artifacts."

"In my time, I have yet to come across any demons. Humans are much more numerous and are more advanced in many ways. We live in houses that would be considered luxury in this time and can buy our food in grocery stores. Also, everyone goes to school which teaches us how to read, write, and solve complex equations. It's rare to come across someone who is uneducated."

Kagome stopped because her throat was going dry and she did not want to overload Koga with all this information. Her eyes caught his and she winced. 'Maybe I already did.'

Koga laid there with his eyes like saucers. Though everything she said was hard to believe, it answered a lot of questions about her: namely her clothing, her intelligence, her bag of strange wonders, her going in and out of the well, and her secrecy about it.

"Koga are you ok?" Kagome asked hesitantly, using her free hand to cup his cheek.

He was stunned by this confession and in an attempt to assure himself that she was indeed real and would not disappear at any moment; Koga rolled on top of her and kissed her.

Kagome gasped when she felt him maneuver on top of her and he took advantage of her gasp by deepening the kiss. It was a searing kiss that made her toes curl and heat built up between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gladly kissed back, her passion easily heating up to meet his own.

Koga pulled back, grazing his fangs along her bottom lip as he did so. He wore a sexy smirk, enjoying her softness beneath him.

"I had to make sure that you would not disappear on me. Who knows it could happen at any moment." He said in a low husky voice.

Kagome giggled and slowly opened her eyes. "It doesn't work like that. I have to go to the well and jump in." She clarified.

He kissed the top of her nose and smile. Then the wolf Prince stood up, lest he start kissing her again, and held his hand out to Kagome.

"Come, your training starts now." He said in a more serious tone.

"My training?" She sat up in confusion.

"Remember, I said that you need to get use to your new body." When she slipped her hand in his he pulled her up. "So first we are going to get you use to your human form."

"But Koga…" She blushed and looked at him, holding the fur tightly around her.

"Yes, love? Are you still sore? Any remaining injuries?" He looked at her concealed body as if his gaze could see through the fur.

She walked closer to him and said in a whispered voice, "I don't have any clothes to wear."

A blush lightly painted his cheeks. "Oh Kagome I am so sorry." 'How could I forget something like that…stupid!' He berated himself mentally. "Wait right here."

With that said Koga left Kagome in his room and went in search on something for her to wear.

((((o))))

Kagome looked down at herself and smiled. It was certainly a new feeling to be wearing fur, but it was very comfortable. She gave a half frown at her cleavage though. 'This is probably for Koga's benefit. Tricky wolf!' She mentally scorned him but in truth was not all that upset over it.

"You look lovely my Lady." Satomi complimented.

"Breath taking." Koga said huskily.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you. I don't mean to be so much trouble." The she wolf apologized.

"Oh not at all Lady! It is an honor to be assisting the alpha female to be." Satomi reassured.

"You don't have to call me Lady. Kagome will do just fine." Kagome gave her a dazzling smile.

'She didn't correct Satomi about being my alpha female.' Koga mentally mused.

Koga stood there and took in the outfit Satomi had helped Kagome in. It was a brown fur halter-top dress. The hem of the dress ended just above Kagome's knees and flowed nicely so that she could move with ease. The top part hugged her generous breasts. There was a slit in the front of it that traveled down to her navel and was held closed by a long leather string that crisscrossed from the bottom to the top; the ends were tied in a bow. Then Satomi had placed a corset breastplate around Kagome's body; this caused her breast to be pushed up slightly, but more than that, it protected her midsection and upper body.

In addition to her new clothing, Kagome wore two fur bracers and two fur greaves for warmth. Her feet were wrapped like Koga's and then a small fur was wrapped over her feet. Kagome's hair was left down, much to Koga's pleasure.

"Thank you Satomi. You may leave now and let the other females know to continue on with their duties. Also alert the wolf companions to await us in the field." Koga commanded.

"Right away my Lord." Satomi bowed and then exited.

Koga then turned a heated gaze to the only female he has ever wanted as a life mate. With a few determined strides he stood before Kagome. The wolf Prince then wrapped one arm around her while the other gently grasped her chin.

"We will train hard for the rest of the day. We will also train a little past dusk so that you learn to rely on your senses at night." Koga began.

Kagome shivered at the nearness.

"Once we are done, I will lavish you with a hot bath and a massage." To emphasize this he gently turned her chin, to expose her neck, and dragged his tongue slowly across her fair skin.

Kagome moaned slightly. Then she let out a whimper of disappointment when he stopped.

"Let us head to the field now before I decided to keep you in this room." His laugh was low and seductive.

Kagome led the way out of the room before her Instinct takes over and has her lay on the bed.

((((o))))

Kagome stood in the field just below the den entrance, the same field in which she battled Ayame, but this time was surrounded by a circle of Koga's wolf companions. Thankfully they were not trying to make this seem like a real life scenario by growling and snarling. 'They don't have to look so happy about it either.' She thought ruefully. Most of them had their mouths open with their tongues hanging out and it almost seemed like they were smiling.

"First and most importantly is learning how to evade." Koga voice sounded over the panting of his wolves.

Koga looked pensive for a moment before he threw his head back and howled. This howl was happy and full of excitement. His wolves joined in and Kagome could not help but smile.

When the howling ceased he looked at her with a smile. "To let your friends and your kit know that you are well." He explained.

"Thank you." She said with deep gratitude.

Then Koga whistled and that was the only warning she got.

((((o))))

A white female wolf had been dozing when a chorus of howls was heard in the distance. Her body jerked into a sitting position and her ears twitched. Once she got the full message, Ayame bared her fangs in a silent snarl. 'Damn that Kagome.' She seethed mentally.

The determined white then got up and stretched her tired muscles. She still had quite the journey to make and the mountains which she sought would likely be thick with snow by now. Once there the white would have to revert back to her true form to survive the temperatures.

Her green eyes sparkled with resolve. She would succeed and make it to the creature's grotto. Ayame had to make up for lost time so she sped off in a small whirlwind.

It is said that midnight reveals the entrance to the creature's home. She would have to push herself hard to make it there in less than half a day.

((((o))))

Inuyasha slowed to a stop and listened to the howls in the distance. When he understood the message, the guilt ridden half demon took a deep breath of relief. He hadn't killed her, thank the gods.

"Did you hear that? Kagome is alive and well!" Shippo announced excitedly from his perch on Kirara's neck.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sango said placing a steadying hand over her heart.

"That is good news. We feared the worst." Miroku said relieved knowing that Sango would be alright now.

"Yeah well now she is in danger of spending too much time with that wolf! We still have to hurry." Inuyasha said resuming his pace.

The rest of the group just rolled their eyes. They knew that Inuyasha had felt bad and that he really does care for Kagome. He likely wanted to get to Koga's den so quickly so that he could apologize to the young wolf priestess.

((((o))))

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw one wolf lean on its haunches and then launch itself at her. She 'eeped' and narrowly dodged the first one. The still adjusting she wolf did not however see the one that jump from behind her and she got knocked to her knees by the force of the impact.

While righting herself, she sent an accusing glance at the handsome wolf Prince.

He laughed richly. "Now Kagome, your opponent will hardly ever play fair. Remember, you have more than just your legs." He reminded.

"Maybe I could have a demonstration?" She huffed.

With a self assured smile he walked into the ring of wolves. Once in position, Koga whistled and the wolves started launching themselves at him; one right after another and Kagome watched in envious fascination as he maneuvered around them.

He was magnificent Kagome decided. She watched as he moved with such skill and grace; gods he made it look easy! He would jump, and one would come at him in midair, and he would move so quickly that he pushed off the wind to dodge the attack. Other times he would do a back flip, and the wolves would try and attack him then, but he would twist in the air and then push off the ground with his hands and dodge yet another wave.

Kagome watched enraptured as he held a confident smirk the whole time. She wanted to swoon watching all his muscles stretch and bunch up as he evaded his wolves flawlessly. The she wolf nibbled her bottom lip watching his long black ponytail and his bushy tail whip in the wind behind him

Kagome noted ruefully that he was not even calling upon the power of the two shards in his legs to perform this demonstration. 'Why that arrogant, self assured, strong, handsome…wolf!' She hadn't meant for her insult to sound so complimentary.

He whistled in midair and then landed behind her. Koga wrapped his arms around the frustrated she wolf and nuzzled her neck.

'Curse him!' She thought furiously. He wasn't even breathing hard. No his skin was just a little warmer from the exercise.

"There is your demonstration my exasperated she wolf." He rumbled against her neck.

Kagome shivered despite her annoyance. Her annoyance grew when he jumped outside the newly formed ring of wolves.

"Let your instinct guide you. Your ears are your best attribute when evading attacks." He instructed.

Kagome heard him whistle again and braced herself for the attacks to come. She stood with her feet apart and her ears straining for a clue of where she would be attack from.

There! She heard paws pushing off grass so she quickly jumped to the side. The moment her feet touched ground again, Kagome peripheral vision saw one already in mid leap. Not knowing what else to do, she crouched so low that her chest was almost hitting the ground and the wolf went sailing over her.

Before she could even get excited about dodging those couple of attacks, a wolf rushed past her using its shoulder to jar her.

"Don't get cocky over a few successful evades, wait till your training for the day is finished." He smiled. "Just focus on you and the wolves."

Oh she would show him.

'_Let me help sister.'_

'No I must be able to do this by myself first.' Kagome retorted.

Kagome dodged another wolf that came straight at her.

'_You need my help!' _Her sister of the night pushed

'A little busy right now.' The woman tried to dismiss her other half.

'_I am always with you. My senses are yours too.' _Kagome jumped in the air and landed by tuck and rolling to avoid two wolves. _'Our mate is one with his wolf.'_

Kagome heaved a defeated sigh and she twirled to a spot near her to avoid a charging wolf.

'How long is this training going to be?' She thought irritably.

((((o))))

Two hours later Koga had stopped the training so that she could have a small break. Kagome took full advantage of this by collapsing onto her back and panting. She saw Koga walk up to her and kneel beside her. He extended a deep stone bowl to her.

"Drink." He commanded gently.

Kagome sat up instantly and took the bowl, drinking its contents greedily. The cool water relieved the burning of her throat and quenched the thirst that she just discovered she had.

Koga dismissed his wolves, who looked more worn out than her, and they happily retreated to the coolness of the den.

"They will sleep for a long time." Koga noted with a smile. "They needed the exercise though."

"Lucky." Her throat still felt a bit scratchy, but it was tolerable. "So what now?"

"Now my lovely wolf, its time for you to work on your speed." He said. Koga then looked over his shoulder and yelled for Ginta and Hakkaku.

It didn't take long for his two betas to come stumbling down to the field. Each seemed to be trying to beat the other there. Kagome giggled at their antics. Ginta would trip Hakkaku and try to run past him. Then Hakkaku would grab Ginta's feet as he tried to pass by and pull him down to the ground. By the end of it, both wolf demons made it to Koga's side at the same time.

"You called boss?" Ginta asked as he stood at attention.

"Oh course he called, it's why we raced down here." Hakkaku teased before looking expectantly at Koga. "What can we do for you alpha Koga?"

Koga rolled his eyes before addressing his eccentric betas. "You two are here to help me train Kagome."

"Hi sister Kagome!" They both greeted at the same time.

"Hello." She returned their greeting as enthusiastically as she could.

"Ok the goal of this exercise is for Kagome to catch…" Koga looked around the ground for a bit till he found a good sized stick. He then picked it up and held it in front of him. "…this. Ginta and Hakkaku will pass it between each other, by running up and to the other and handing it to them, and Kagome will try to retrieve it."

Kagome sent him a glare.

"Hurray, we get to help Kagome hone in on her pursuit skills!" Hakkaku said excitedly.

"Koga trains all the pups this way, its good practice." Ginta mentioned.

"I am training as a pup would?" The tired she wolf exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"Love, we have to start from the bottom and work our way to the top. Considering the accident, speed and evasion are what is most needed right now." The alpha tried to soothe his intended.

"Fine, your right." Kagome replied while looking defiantly towards the sky.

"Ok, Ginta you will have the stick first. Then you will hand it off to Hakkaku, not throw it, at your leisure. I don't want either of you holding it for too long." Koga then handed the stick to Ginta. "Alright love; stand up and let's get working." He teased.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome stood up, stretched, and focused her attention on Ginta. 'That stick is as good as mine.' She thought with fierce determination. Kagome decided not to look too closely at the fact that she was a wolf…chasing after a stick.

Koga whistled and the 'training' began. Ginta sprinted off and Kagome gave chase. He was fast, but so was the she wolf. Just when she thought she was going to get him, he would make an erratic turn and evade her grasp.

Hakkaku intercepted allowing Ginta to pass the stick. The spiky haired demon would then run in the opposite direction making Kagome have to rapidly change course. She might have fallen off balance had it not be for the session of acrobatic evading with the wolves just a little before.

She would finally catch Hakkaku…here! Just as she lunged, the tips of her claws grazing his shoulder, he did a back flip. He twirled in midair to land behind her, facing away from her, and bolted off again while Kagome slid face first into the grass.

She sat up coughing and pulling out pieces of grass from her mouth.

Koga rich laughter resounded in the field. He walked up to Kagome and beamed down at her. She looked so cute: hair disheveled from her training thus far, her face flushed from embarrassment and exertion, her eyes sparkling with frustration, and grass stains on her face and arms and legs.

"Your doing quite well." He complimented as he walked up to her and helped her to her feet.

"How long does it take the pups to catch the stick?" She inquired irritably.

"It takes them years. Though determined, they are still too small and can only go so fast. They have to wait till they get bigger and gain more muscle and speed." At her distressed look he added. "Starting when they are young teaches them the technique. You are more than able to do it. You just need practice."

"I will catch that damned stick by tonight." Kagome promised.

"I do not doubt it." Koga supported. "Alright, continue!" He ordered.

Kagome continue her speed training with new found determination. She would not let herself down. It was time to stop being weak and virtually helpless especially since now she had the means to better herself.

((((o))))

The sky was partially cloudy and painted with the vibrant colors of the setting sun. Molten oranges colored the setting sun and the nearest clouds, and then it softened into lavender purples and rich pinks.

A crisp cool wind blew in, ruffling the grass and trees. Kagome lay panting on the ground, with a victorious smile on her face as one hand was clutched around the stick. Ginta and Hakkaku had collapsed not to far away.

Koga crotched next to her and smiled down at her exhausted form, he was very proud of her. She seemed determined to better herself and he loved it.

"Well done, love. You succeed in one session." His smile and voice was full of pride.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh I feel like I could eat a whole pig and sleep for a day!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Yeah me too!" Hakkaku concurred.

"Not you two, you idiots!" Koga growled even though a smile tugged at his lips.

Kagome giggled. "I am exhausted and hungry. How much more training is there?"

"This last part of your training today will not require any physical exertion." He laughed at the relieved sigh that escaped her. "I think it would be a good idea to eat first before we continue."

Kagome's stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"You two, go fetch Kagome and I some dinner." Koga ordered.

His two betas suddenly found their energy again and raced towards the smell of roasting meat. They returned a short time later with two stone plates heaping with meat and a bucket with…sniff sniff…water that had a wooden bamboo ladle on top of it.

Kagome felt the urge to pounce them and start devouring the food, but she resisted…barely and waited till it was brought to her. The she wolf's mouth was salivating by the time one plate was handed to Koga and then her. The bucket of water was placed on the ground between them.

Kagome would have started eating the moment the plate touched her hands but the wolf in her told her to wait till her alpha eats first. Kagome whimpered with hunger and looked imploringly at Koga. She was surprised that she was acting so much like an animal right now.

"You can go ahead and eat Kagome. You and I are equals and not to mention that I hope you will be my mate one day." Koga said with the most brilliant smile.

Kagome's heart fluttered at his words and she attack her food like a starved…well wolf. She didn't care that she did not look lady like. Kagome could barely taste her food because she was eating it so fast, with such vigor that one would think she was inhaling it. Had Kagome been paying attention, she would have noticed that the meat was a kind of bird and seasoned and cooked. She would have noticed that Koga's meat was raw and still bloody.

Kagome started coughing suddenly. Though it hurt, she swallowed the food in her mouth so that it would not spew everywhere. Oh gods it hurt going down, she had not chewed it enough and now a huge chuck was going down her esophagus with an excruciatingly slow pace. Out of reflex she started swallowing her saliva to try and help it go down. Breathing was hard and painful.

"Damn it, drink some water Kagome." Koga ordered worriedly while filling the ladle and holding it in front of her.

She drank greedily, like her life depended on it, and winced in pain as the food started to move.

"Tilt your head back to lengthen your throat." He instructed.

Kagome listen and looked skyward. She felt the chuck of backed up food slide down her throat. Once the food had worked its way down she took several deep breathes. Kagome's shoulders sagged in immediate relief.

"Thanks Koga." She said shakily.

"Try and eat a little more slowly please. You had me worried to death." Koga released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and continued to eat her food, more carefully this time.

((((o))))

About an hour later, when she felt strong enough to stand-she did gorge herself after all; Koga was prepping her for the final exercise tonight.

Koga stood in front of her. "The purpose of this exercise is to get you use to your new senses." He untied his fur headband. "I will cover you eyes, forcing you to use your two most important senses…the ones that do not lie, which are your hearing and sense of smell." He covered her eyes with the headband. As he tied it, he pressed his lips against hers in a quick but passionate kiss.

He had only just covered her eyes and her heart sped up. He had laid a brief, but sweet kiss upon her lips and heat built up. 'Get a hold of yourself!' She mentally chastised, but she couldn't help it.

"I want you to see the world around you without your beautiful green eyes." His breath fanned her ear causing her to shiver. "Tell me, my lovely Kagome, what do you hear?"

Kagome forced herself to focus on the sounds around her, and not the sensual wolf beside her. She took and deep breath and released all other thoughts and what she heard surprised her.

She could hear the rapid beating of Koga's heart, the inhale and exhale of their breaths, and the subtle noises of him moving around her. Beyond him, she could hear the wind caressing the grass, rustling the trees, and whistling low and it passed through small crevasses. The she wolf could hear the skittering of small mammals waking to prepare for the night, the sound of birds nesting for the night. She could hear the songs of bugs starting in the distance.

She could hear the continual roaring of the waterfall that hid the entrance to the wolves' den. The crash of water as it hit rocks on its decent. The gentle lapping of the river against the shore. The calming rush of water as it traveled down stream. The occasional splash of water that occurred when a fish jumped.

Even more shocking that that, Kagome could hear the lively chatter of the wolf demons behind the curtain of water. The occasional laugh in response to something humorous. The whimpers, whines, barks, and huffs of the wolf companions. The giggling of female wolf demons as they likely talked about the available males.

She could hear the crackling and popping sounds of a fire that added warmth to the den. The sound of something scrapping against the rocky ground as the wolves got up and went to a different area of the den.

Kagome heard Koga move to stand behind her. Her skin grew tight with anticipation as he lowered his lips to her neck. She shivered and bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

His lips moved against her neck. "Now my dear Kagome…what do you scent?"

The most noticeable scent was Koga's unique smell of a misty forest, but there was something else to it. Kagome was too new to this to put a name to it, but it had certain mint edge to it. Pine maybe. It was intoxicating and making her yearn for something. 'What does it mean? Why do I suddenly feel hot and bothered?' She questioned mentally.

Kagome got her answer when Koga grabbed her hips and ground against her. The furs between them adding a wonderful feeling. Kagome gasped in surprise and her own arousal spiked. She felt him reach both hands down and graze his claw from her knees to her hips, moving her skirt up along the way.

'_His smell is addicting. His touch ignites our passion.' _

Kagome feared opening her mouth, lest sounds of pleasure give her away. Another shiver crawled up her body as his claws graze her arms, from her finger tips to her shoulders.

"Try not to focus on me." He said playfully knowing full well how hard that would be.

Kagome swallowed, her mouth suddenly gone dry as if all the moisture rushed down to her heating center. She took a steadying breath and then inhaled deeply, trying really hard not to be distracted by Koga's searing caresses.

The she wolf raised her eyebrows in shock. She could smell the dampness forming on the grass, the rich earth beneath the blanket of green, the woody smell of the trunks of trees, the sap that oozed out from select pockets, and the clean smell of the air as it passed through the trees.

Kagome could smell the fish in the water, the animals in the surrounding area, the bugs, anything alive gave off a unique scent which she was able to pick up on. She could smell the other wolves in the den and the faint burning wood smell of the fire.

"Koga this is amazing!" She gasped.

Even though her eyes were covered, in her mind's eye Kagome could picture the landscape in a more detailed light. She could 'see' in so much more detail that she could with just her eyes.

"Yes it is." He agreed, but was looking down at her instead. "You have done well today Kagome. Let us head back inside and bath in my hot spring." Koga wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her ear. "Then I will give you a wonderful massage to ease your well used muscles."

Kagome blushed deeply and gave the slightest of nods.

((((o))))

Koga's private hot spring was located just above the den entrance. There was a small set of carved-in stairs just behind the waterfall that led up to a different opening. This area was about the size of a one bedroom apartment and the hot spring filled up three quarters of it. There was a small a wall on the far side, which had a small horizontal opening at the top, which fresh hot water flowed from. On the opposite side of that, one end of the pool reached out and narrowed to a very shallow channel which the water slowly flowed out of and became one with the river. 'Wow, this spring filters itself.' Kagome thought with awe.

The steaming water was an invitation that Kagome could not resist. The day's activities, and her early morning near death experience, definitely called for a nice long soak in tension easing hot water. Off to the left side of the hourglass shaped pool was a basket of bathing needs.

"Are you going to bath with me?" Kagome stole a glance at the other steaming hot object in the room…him.

"Of course. You have pushed yourself hard today and I would be devastated if your legs gave out and you drowned in the water." He said that trying to make her believe it was his only reason.

"Could you at least turn around and wait for me to get in the water?" She asked in a quiet voice.

The wolf Prince gave her one of those award winning smiles and then gave her his back. He heard ties being undone and then the rustling of her furs. Koga did his best not think about her naked but it was hard considering that he has not only seen her naked, but he has also felt her writhing in ecstasy beneath his tongue and grinding. When he heard a splash Koga undressed, taking down his hair too, and then entered the water as well.

It took all of Kagome's self control not to cry out in pleasure as the heat of the water seeped through her skin to tantalize her over exerted muscles. With a blissful sigh she took a step further into the waist deep water and cried out in alarm as her legs gave out. Before she became submerged, Koga had rushed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her; steadying her and keeping the tired she wolf upright.

"And you wanted to bathe alone." He teased.

Kagome was too embarrassed to respond. Her treacherous body was working against her, all in the hopes of ending up in his arms. 'Body = one, mind= zero.' She thought with an over exaggerated sigh.

Kagome suddenly became keenly aware of his naked body pressed up against the back of her. She could feel the rise and fall of his muscled chest behind her, the slickness of their wet bodies pressed together, and the wonderful sensations it was causing.

Then she felt water moving around her and Koga's strong legs moving them near the basket of bathing supplies.

"Come Kagome. Let me wash you." She heard him purr seductively.

What was it about being around him that just had her melting into a puddle of feminine acquiescence? A better question is why does she want to give into him so completely? Did she want to love and be loved that much? 'Oh course I do!' She mentally asserted. What woman didn't dream of finding that special one?

"Sit here, love." Koga gently pushed down on her shoulders to encourage her.

Kagome felt a smooth rock that was a few inches taller than the floor and sat down on it; she was careful not to face Koga lest she get an eyeful of his manhood. Kagome crossed her arms over her breasts for modesties sake. Once comfortable, she heard the wolf behind her pull something out of the basket. Then she heard the sound of a lid being removed and the smell of morning dew teased her nose.

Koga put the opened vial down and grabbed a wooden bowl. He filled the bowl and then, in a low compelling voice, asked her to tilt her head back. She did without complaint and he cupped her brow, his thumb facing out, and poured the water on her head; his hand making sure that none got in her face. He repeated this several times till her hair was completely soaked through.

The wolf Prince then took the opened jar and poured a generous amount, about the size of an egg, into his hand and then rubbed both hands together. Then he began to massage Kagome's scalp. Koga combed his fingers through her hair, evenly distributing the solution, and was careful not to let any of her luscious hair touch the water. He rubbed her temples and massaged the hair line, ensuring that he got each strand of hair. A nice lather was building up by the time he started rubbing the pads of his fingers against her scalp again.

Kagome, on the life of her, could not help the tiny sounds of bliss that came from her. Koga coaxed them out with such ease and skill that remaining quiet would have been impossible. She was surprised at how gentle and thorough he was; it warmed her heart to know that he was an attentive mate. 'Wait, mate?' She had caught herself thinking of him as a mate…oh boy. 'No, no. Just stop thinking and enjoy this.' Kagome chastised herself.

'_I agree. Be silent and let me enjoy this!'_ The wolf snapped at her.

The rational side of Kagome suddenly felt outnumbered.

"I am going to let that solution sit for a minute." He said to her.

Kagome just nodded mutely.

Koga then rushed to wash his own hair. He took the bowl, filled it, and then used it to wet his hair. This took several bowls but when it was completely sodden, he helped himself to the hair solution and quickly scrubbed his scalp and lathered his hair. Koga did not need to let it sit in his hair so as soon as he finished scrubbing his rinsed out his hair, wrung it out, and then went back to Kagome.

Kagome had sneaked a peak at him while he washed, though she blamed the wanton wolf in her, and nearly made a feminine sound of wanting when she saw him lean his head back and rinsed out his hair. The male demon's body had been taut with the strain of maintaining balance and she watched enraptured as his muscled bunched and worked to rinse his hair. For the sake of remaining level headed, Kagome turned back around and tried to pretend that she didn't see anything. 'At least he wrapped his tail around his waist to cover himself.' She thought slightly relieved.

Koga then filled up the bowl again and went about carefully rinsing Kagome's hair. He cupped her brow again, making a visor with his hand, so that none of the solution's remnants reached her face. The Prince smirked went he heard Kagome practically purr in contentment.

Once he was done with her hair, Koga replaced the lid on the hair solution and put it back in the basket. He then pulled out a small square piece of sheep's wool and another solution; this solution was meant for the body though. 'Good thing that merchant caravan wondered too close to our territory.' He thought with a smile because now he could use the goods to lavish his woman.

Koga wet the cloth and thoroughly mixed the new solution through it.

"Kagome I need you to stand now so I can wash you." He coaxed.

Kagome's blush returned and she hesitated. This was incredibly intimate and wondered just how far it would go. Did she want it to go further than a wash and a rub?

'_Yes.'_

'We still don't know him well enough…but still.' Kagome could not deny that a big part of her wanted this.

He was gentle, loving, and attentive. Koga claimed to love her and during this past week or so, he definitely has proved it. He was everything that she wanted her dream guy to be, but a small part of her still resisted; that part of her that wanted to know more about him, that small part of her that feared giving out her heart again. It was a big risk that could be the best thing that ever happened to her, or crush her completely.

A relationship was more than just sexual pleasure and how the guy made you feel about yourself. It also required trust and fully understanding the person you were with. 'Inuyasha never made me feel this way.' The wolf priestess recalled.

'_Trust your Instinct.'_ Came the whispered words in her mind.

As if sensing her unease, "I promise you Kagome that I will only wash you and will only go further if you say to." Koga assured her before she could think on that whispered command.

Kagome smiled, stood up, and took a few cautious steps around the submerged bench till she stood in front of him with her back facing him. She could hear the sincerity in his promise and decided to trust him; however she kept her arms crossed over her breasts.

The she wolf was rewarded by him sweeping her hair over her shoulder and the feel of something soft moving in tiny but thorough circles on her back.

He started at her shoulders, putting enough pressure behind his strokes to ensure that she would feel clean afterwards. He cleaned her left one and then, without lifting the wool, started on her right one. Koga's movements were methodical, not once did he have to lift the wool as he lavished her entire back.

Then, still standing behind her, he began to wash her arms. Koga started at the shoulder and then worked his way to her finger tips. He repeated his motions with her other arm. With great difficulty, Koga remained behind her as he started to wash her front. He started at her lovely neck and worked his way down every so slowly to her chest. When he met the resistance of her folded arms, he gently caressed the tops of her breasts till she silently dropped her arms and allowed him full access.

Koga satisfaction was evident in his smile, which was safely hidden from her view as he dragged the slick wool slowly over each breast in tantalizing circles.

Kagome felt her womb tighten in building need. Those strokes felt wonderful and she felt her walls crumbling, brick by brick. Her resistance might have been shattered had he lingered there with obvious purpose, but true to his word he all too soon moved down to wash her belly.

Kagome began to tremble slightly as he started to wash lower, below her navel but above her line of womanly curls. Her aching center was slick with her juices and her own jewel was aching for his touch. This bath was proving too sensual for her inexperience and both she and the wolf were silently wanting to experience the pleasure he had made her feel before.

She unknowing spread her legs just enough so that his hand would fit there.

Koga noticed this motion and her increased scent. She was aroused and wanted to be touched, but he would remain true to his word; she would have to say it. So he pretended not to notice and began to gently clean her more private area. He put just enough pressure for there to be friction but not enough to sate her building need.

Kagome whimpered with joy and frustration. He was touching her there, granted it was with the wool, but he wasn't putting enough pressure. 'Damn him!' She mentally fumed with need. 'He said that I would have to say if I wanted more.' Her face flushed even more.

When she felt the wool start to move to her leg, all her embarrassment was quickly forgotten. "Koga, please!"

He smirked in victory. "Please what?" He asked huskily knowing full well what she wanted.

The she wolf made a sound of frustration and wiggled her hips closer to his hand in a silent plea.

He chuckle was deep and rich. "You have to say it Kagome." Her name rolled of his tongue sinfully.

"Touch me!" She gasped out.

"As you wish." He rumbled.

The wool was tossed near the basket and his right hand found her wet, aching center. Kagome cried out in pleasure as he began to skillfully work her clit. The she wolf trembled, needing more.

He pressed his lips to her ear. "Reach your arms back and hang on." His voice was strained.

Kagome happily followed his command. She reached up and behind her to interlace her fingers behind his neck. This stretched out her body for his touches. While his right hand did wicked things with her sensitive nub, his left reached around to fondle her breasts.

Kagome mewed and whimpered in pleasure. His touch was addictive and the feel of his hard body pressed up against her was intoxicating. Oh, what it would feel like to feel his strength on top of her and between her legs.

The wolf Prince's eyes were slightly tinted. His female was responding unabashed to his ministrations. The wolf side of him wanted to be present for every cry of pleasure he could elicit.

He growled in pain and pleasure. Koga was painfully hard and he wanted nothing more than to grind against her curvaceous ass and eventually burry himself to the hilt. His fangs started to elongate at the thought.

"Bare your neck to me." He demanded.

Kagome could hear his beast coming out and it only further excited her. She lowered one arm to wrap behind his side and exposed the right side of her neck eagerly.

She heard him growl in approval and quicken his strokes on her jewel and begin lightly pinching and pulling at her nipple with the other. She was close again to that wondrous sensation that made her feel like she died and went to heaven.

His fangs teasingly grazed the soft skin of her neck and she shuddered. Koga felt her body start tensing and knew she was close. Removing the hand on her breast, he used it instead to turn her face towards his. Then he took her mouth in a brutish kiss and used his demon speed to stroke her throbbing clit.

That was all it took, the possessiveness of his kiss and the quickness of his strokes, and Kagome shattered in his arms. Her climatic cry was swallowed by Koga. He moved his fingers slowly and gently to prolong her orgasm.

When Kagome finally began to come down from the star-filled heavens, she realized that it only whetted her appetite for something more…filling. She rubbed her bottom playfully against Koga, her night sister more in control at this point.

Koga growled and fought with his bestial nature, which was even more difficult with this temptress in front of him grinding against his swollen length. He must make her understand before this went any further.

His face a mask of wicked determination, the aroused wolf spun Kagome around and lifted her legs around his waist; he had unwrapped his tail a moment before. The he carried her over to the edge of the pool and laid her down on the warm rock surface. Koga leaned over her and, with one hand, held both of her hands above her head. He then nuzzled his way to her neck and laid his teeth against the skin; the pressure was firm but not painful. Koga's tail was raised and his cock was pressed against her soaked center.

The black wolf, which was in control at the moment, stilled knowing that the alpha male was establishing dominance. She was breathing heavy, but making no other move.

'What is he doing?' Kagome wondered even though the maneuver had further aroused her.

'_He shows us who is dominant.' _Her night sister explained. _'He wants us to show submissiveness.'_

'The nerve of him! Who the hell does he think he is?' The woman thought furiously, further angered that the she wolf held her tongue.

'_He is ruled by the wolf in this state…just like you are. He wishes to tell us something.' _The she wolf sensed.

The she wolf, which remained in control, whimpered plaintively.

Koga licked her neck in acceptance and then pulled his face away just enough so that he was looking at her; his nose a hair's length away from hers.

"Kagome." His voice held a demonic edge to it. "We can not proceed any further."

The woman found her voice…a bit. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked hurt.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips and it was mildly intimidating. "No, you did nothing wrong." He assured. Then with a tenderness that was surprising in this state he said, "I do not trust myself right now to be gentle with you."

Her mouth made an 'O' shape in understanding. 'Even in this state he fears hurting me.' She realized as the woman part of her squealed with joy.

"What happens now then?" She asked, her heart further warming for this tender male.

"I will have Satomi escort you to our room. I will finish bathing and then meet you there and give you that massage I promised once I have calmed down." He rubbed his cheek against hers.

Kagome giggled at the feeling of his shaven jaw and then nodded. She then watched as Koga, ever so carefully, removed himself from her and backed away. Kagome jumped when he let out a sharp howl.

About a minute later Satomi entered. The she wolf, which was still strong in Kagome, got a good look at other female.

Satomi was a little taller than Kagome and she had short blonde hair; styled in a similar fashion as Yura of the Hair did. Her form was lithe, like a runners should be, and her legs were long and smooth. Kagome's wolf side growled mentally.

The woman, however, noticed that Satomi had a kind face and she seemed to bear no interest in Koga that way.

Satomi approached Kagome with a wool cloth that was about the size and shape of a towel.

"This way sister, if you please." Satomi handed Kagome the towel.

Both the woman and wolf noticed instantly how the other she wolf treated her with respect.

Kagome wrapped the wool around her and followed Satomi.

Kagome hated prolonged silences so her mouth started chatting away.

"How long have you been with the pack?" Kagome started cheerfully.

"A couple of years now my Lady." Satomi answered with respect.

"Just Kagome is fine." She reminded with a laugh.

"Kagome." Satomi corrected.

"What brought you to this pack?" Kagome has always had a curious nature.

A far away look clouded her features. "Both my parents were killed in my previous pack. There was an attack on the den and they fought to protect everyone; they sustained mortal wounds." She started. "My brother and I survived. Then the alpha male of the pack took an interest in me, but there was another female who vied for his attentions. She drove me out and my brother came with me. We were lone wolves for a while till we entered Koga's territory." She smiled. "You see, wolves feel the need to be apart of a pack so my brother and I petitioned to join. We brought gifts of food and showed subservience to the alpha. He let us join and we have happily been apart of this pack since."

"That was very kind of him." Kagome said dreamily.

Satomi chuckled. "Yes it was. It usually takes time to earn a place within a new pack."

The two she wolves reached Koga's sleeping den and Satomi led her in. Satomi laid her on the bed belly down, above the covers, before she place a small fur over Kagome's rear.

Satomi began to walk out, but then she turned and looked at Kagome. "A word of caution, Kagome." She began seriously. "Take care to never let Koga stay in an enraged state for too long."

"Why is that?" Kagome asked worriedly. 'Does he lose himself?'

Satomi fully face Kagome and held her eyes. "If he stays enraged too long or suffers a great tragedy, then he will lose himself to the madness. None who have lost themselves, this includes all species of animal demons, have ever come back." Her head dropped. "He will forever be lost and it would be a mercy to end him." Satomi then rushed from the room leaving behind a stunned Kagome.

((((o))))

Koga entered his room a few minutes later fully wash, and his throbbing member taken care of for the time being. The only thing he brought with him was a wool cloth, which was wrapped around his waist, and a vial of oil. He had dried his hair as much as possible and left it down to dry.

He smiled at the woman waiting patiently in their bed. Koga approached the bed and sat down next to Kagome; she wiggled in anticipation.

He laughed richly; his voice back to normal. "Impatient are we?"

Kagome blushed and looked guilty.

"No need to feel guilty. I promised you a massage and a massage is exactly what you should be expecting."

He opened the vial of oil, which was fairly scentless, and drizzled a good amount on Kagome's back.

Kagome purred as the warm oil hit her skin. She then sighed contently as Koga began to massage the oil into her skin. 'So this is what it must feel like to have silk caress your body.' She thought feeling like a queen.

Oh, Koga was really good with his hands. He followed the striations of every muscle to turn her into a useless pile of jell-o. That wolf knew where she would be sore the most and paid extra attention to those areas. He knew, without having to be told, when to use more pressure and when to lessen it.

Kagome fell asleep in about half an hour; the only reason it had taken that long was because she wanted to be awake to enjoy this to its full extent.

'I could see myself loving him.' She thought sleepily.

'_You are already falling and are close to the ground.'_

"Mmm, Koga." She said lovingly as her last words before falling asleep.

Koga smiled and gently maneuvered her under the fur blanket. He then put on a clean fur skirt and headed to the front of the den; the alpha sensed her friends close to the entrance and knowing the mutt, he would yell about something and wake Kagome up.

((((o))))

Inuyasha and the rest of the group saw a half naked Koga walk up just as they passed the waterfall. Inuyasha looked threatened by this, Sango looked indifferent, Miroku had a knowing smile, and Shippo looked confused. Kirara, who was small now, just looked happy to be resting in Sango's arms.

"Before you start yelling away mutt." Koga growled. "Know that Kagome is sleeping and I will kick your ass if you wake her.

Inuyasha had opened his mouth, finger pointed and all, then shut it. He then opened it again. "What have you done with her." The half demon started accusing in a harsh whisper.

"I saved her!" Koga growled back.

Inuyasha shut his mouth again.

"How is she?" Sango looked imploringly at Koga.

"She is fully healed. I trained her some today to help her hone in on her new abilities." Koga filled them in on the day's activities; leaving out the intimate ones.

"I am sure that our friend Kagome will benefit greatly from Koga's lessons." Miroku said mischievously.

Sango caught onto his double meaning and hissed at her yet-to-be-proclaimed love.

"As before you guys are welcome to stay for the night and rest up. She will see you tomorrow morning." Koga offered, shooting a glance at the mutt he was still angry with.

"Thanks." Shippo chirped.

"Yes, I think we all need the rest. Especially Kirara." Sango said. "Oh, here is Kagome's pack."

"Thank you Sango. I know Kagome will appreciate this." Koga said heading off towards his room.

((((o))))

Though Koga had retreated to his rooms, he did not sleep. There was something on his mind, something left undone that he needed to finish.

He quietly slipped from their bed, carefully not to awaken the sleeping female, and exited their rooms. His paced quickened as he walked towards the entrance. He greeted tonight's guards and then exited the den. Where he went from there, none would know.

'I must do this tonight.' Koga looked at the waning moon for support.

((((o))))

Ayame was in her wolf form and even her winter coat could not keep out this unnatural cold. The most determined tendrils of wind found their way past her fur and chilled her skin. The snow was thick and its chill numbed her paws. Her nose hurt and she had to squint her eyes to see.

Resignation pushed her forward, her destination within sight.

'I have come this far, too late to turn back.' She thought drearily.

She trudged through the thick snow, stumbling a few times in the hidden pockets. Ayame would have snarled in frustration but not only would the intense cold hurt her teeth, her lips were likely to freeze that way. The white she wolf shivered and tried to quicken her steps.

She was close now, the light of the midnight moon revealed a glittering entrance of a large crevasse between two colossal rocks. Ayame's desire to get out of the freezing wind gave her the strength to push forward.

The surrounding mountain side was dark, light only by the faint light of the moon. The trees looked like shadows and the peak of the mountain looked foreboding. It was odd that the grotto entrance seemed to have an ethereal glow to it.

A few more daunting steps and Ayame stood at the entrance. Instinct told her to turn away, that something ancient lived here, but the scorned female ignored the urge. She took a step in and was surprised when the chilling wind seemed to disappear; as if it never were.

Just as Ayame took another step, further into the unknown lair, a roaring wind blew past her; pulling at her fur with shocking force.

A loud voice carried on the wind, hurting Ayame's sensitive ears. "Who dares enter my domain?"

Fear solidified her limbs and the wolf fought to leave. Ayame stood there debating if she should continue this quest or listen to her Instinct and run.

Would she survive in time to decide?

((((o))))

Kagome awoke to the disappointing feeling of sleeping alone. She had come to really enjoy his warmth beside her and pouted now that it was not readily available. The she wolf wanted to seek him out and coax him back to the warmth of his bed.

Kagome found her backpack near the entrance of the room and smiled. She rifled through it and fished out a pair of pajamas. Kagome quickly donned them and quietly left the room; her bare feet unhindered by the ground.

With new found grace Kagome walked down the winding tunnel that would lead to the large gathering area of the den and then to the entrance. She smiled brightly and greeted the two guards posted, before heading out of the den.

Her nose picked up his scent, she was still new to tracking, and followed it as best she could. It lead her down to the field where her training had recently taken place and then stopped, baffled by sudden loss of his scent. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and scanned the area with her eyes…nothing.

'_Listen.'_ Her she wolf suggested.

Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the sounds in the night. Amidst the usual hooting of owls and chirping of bugs, the she wolf heard something out of place. Sounds of grunts, moans, whimpers, and all the sounds she would associate with carnal pleasure.

'It can't be him.' Was her first thought.

Though she wanted desperately to trust Koga, she remembered the state she had left him in.

'_It could be another couple.'_ The wolf was being the more reasonable one.

Kagome stealthily moved through the trees, the sounds coming from up ahead. The wind was blowing sideways so that she couldn't scent them and they wouldn't be able to smell her approaching.

Her heart thundered in her chest as the she wolf neared her goal. The sounds were clear and there was no doubt what act was taking place. Agility and stealth surprised her as she easily reached the epicenter of the sounds.

Her breath was ripped from her and her heart twisted painfully. Kagome wrapped her arms around her; her sharp claws cruelly digging into the flesh of her upper arms. Her feet felt rooted to the ground, making her watch the scene before her. The she wolf recognized the male all to well.

His long black ponytail and his muscular body flexing powerfully. His intense blue eyes which seemed to glow in the moon's light. His sooth tanned skin and that confident face.

Kagome watched, transfixed as he thrust eagerly into the female before him. She was on her knees with her front pressed to the ground, causing her ass to be lifted high in the air. His hands gripped her hips firmly as he guided her to his thick shaft. It was animalistic and wild.

The wolf priestess's eyes flared blue with holy energy as the wind shifted and she caught a whiff of the female; fresh cut grass…

Ayame.

((((o))))

A/N: Ok I know that it has been a while since I last updated and I am really sorry. I just want to let all my readers know that I still plan on finishing this story. (It will haunt my dreams if I don't) Also, I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews I have received. It means a lot, and is great motivation, that so many like my story. This chapter took a few days to write (I had a bit of writer's block) but now I am back on track. This is the longest chapter I have written yet. Please continue providing your support and patience and I promise that I will see this through. As a teaser…the next chapter will be Chapter Nine: Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned.

Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf.

Chapter Nine: Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned

Kagome's holy energy flared to life dangerously, any demon within a several mile radius would feel the purifying aura charging the air and making their fur stand on end in warning.

Her heart ached and she could feel pieces of it splintering off slowly, her throat was tight making it hard to breathe and swallow, her eyes burned as hot shimmering tears seared their way down her cheeks, and her head hurt from the force of so many negative emotions.

Kagome bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out in rage and pain; her tiny fangs puncturing the delicate skin causing blood to trickle from her lip. She gripped her arms tighter, her sharp claws finally piercing the skin, but the woman wolf did not notice the blood trailing down her arms. No, this physical pain was a relief; something to distract her from the pain in her heart.

The woman warred with her other half; both were hurt and felt betrayed. Both could not believe that he had lied so well, making her feel special…

…wanted

…needed

…loved.

Koga had made her feel alive. He lit a fire in her that threatened to consume her and she had reveled in it. Kagome had responded to him in ways that should only exist in romance novels, but just as easily as he had lit her passion he had extinguished it. Leaving behind the faintly smoldering remains of a fire that could have been roaring with life.

'_Blood!'_ She heard the wolf demand with frightening vigor.

The woman was silent. She had finally averted her gaze and now stared unseeing at the ground. Kagome felt it to, the need for vengeance but…what purpose would it serve? If she killed Ayame, it wouldn't change the fact that Koga had already chosen another.

'_She breaks the compact! WE won the right!'_ The she wolf was in anguish.

'But we also went against it…we spared her life.' The woman thought bitterly.

'_Then let us rectify that mistake.'_ The wolf was a dangerous opponent right now.

It was obvious that the wolf wanted the white's blood. She wanted to sink her fangs into the bitch's flesh and rip it away with a satisfying wet, tearing sound. The black wanted to bath in her blood and slaughter her before that treacherous male. The wolf wanted to unleash her rage and then howl mournfully into the dark sky; the kind of howl that would break the heart of any who heard it.

Had the wolf been in more control that is exactly what would have happened.

However, the woman reigned supreme right now and just wanted to get away. He had chosen and there was nothing to do. Kagome did not want to slaughter…mostly. So the woman ran in the direction in which she came.

Once she got to the river outside the den, Kagome collapsed on her knees and let the tears run freely down her face. She sobbed silently till no more tears would come and then settled for staring into the flowing water that sparkled here and there under the moonlight.

The she wolf did not notice the cold, her anger heating her. She did not notice the dull ache in her knees, the anguish numbing her. She did not notice her exhaustion, her need for vengeance fueling her.

'Koga.' Kagome's lips pulled back in a silent snarl.

She would not be so naïve again.

((((o))))

The two minions sensed when Kagome had arrived and sensed when she left. Now that she had witnessed the rutting as planned, the Koga shadow had to proceed with phase two.

"Get dressed. There is more work to be done." Its Koga similar voice commanded.

"You could at least finish." The Ayame like voice whined.

The Koga look-a-like stared down at the prone female before him and then at his still hard, slick length.

"I will not be gentle with you." He stated, already positioning himself for entry.

"Good-_whuuuh_!" He thrust into her so hard that it took her breath away.

((((o))))

Hackles rose on the back of Ayame's neck and shoulders despite the bone chilling cold. Adrenaline pumped through her veins with startling intensity reducing her to her basest nature; fight or flight. Did she want the proud Prince of the Northern Region so bad that she would ignore all her Instincts to see this through?

'I don't know.' The mental confession came so fast that Ayame was taken back.

How could she not know? She had already gone through so much to try to win him and now she hesitated. Ayame clenched her jaw. She wanted love and a mate that loved her back…she would fight for that.

"My name is Ayame and I have come seeking your specialized talent!" She yelled in wolf speech in the sudden silence of the cave, the sound echoed down the winding path deeper into the cave.

"Come she wolf." Its deep voice commanded from the depths.

With trembling legs, Ayame cautiously made her way deeper into the cave. At first her legs had to push through knee deep snow to continue forward, but gradually the snow level began to lessen till there was solid ground beneath her paws. The walls which were coated in a thick sheet of ice near the entrance, began to dissipate the further she went in; revealing the rock walls of the mountain.

The numbness that had plagued her from the unnatural cold began to melt away and the warmth from inside the mountain began to seep into her fur. Her muscles no longer felt so rigid and Ayame moved with more comfort.

As she began to near the end of the long tunnel, she could see light flickering in the cavernous room before her. The warmth increased as she neared the chamber and an enticing scent reached her nose…crisp and refreshing like frozen mountain water that held the musk of a male.

'Odd.' The white wolf thought.

Once she reached the threshold to the spacious room she stopped and took in the sight before her.

It was a massive room that had stalagmites hanging from the ceiling. The walls had various precious gems embedded everywhere. There were four thick natural columns in the middle; spaced evenly and in a perfect square shape. In the middle of the pillars was a raised stone slab with veins of silver running through it in intriguing patterns.

When she looked deeper into the cavern, through the middle of the pillars, there was a large shimmering white creature reclining on a bed of…something.

The white wolf narrowed her green eyes and studied the creature more closely. Most of its back half was shadowed and hard to make out, but its head and horns reminded her of a dragon; but none like the kind she has seen before.

Curiosity beckoned her voice. "Who and what are you?"

"That is bad manners female. This is my domain and you the intruder." Its deep voice rumbled through the cavern and through her.

She shivered out of…fear?

"I have the right to know who I am doing business with." Ayame pushed.

Its laughter filled the cave, reverberating of the walls with shocking force. "And to think a moment ago you were considering fleeing." It mocked.

Ayame resisted the urge to bare her teeth.

"Tell me female, why are you here?"

"I seek the crafts you make." She answered quickly.

The massive creature got up and began moving into the light. It was then that Ayame got a good look at it.

It was a dragon of some type with large white wings folded at its side. It had a long, strong neck and a well muscled body. Its scales were white that mirrored blue when it moved in a certain way. Its underside was a light blue color and same with the membranes of its folded wings. Its claws were like crystal and long and razor sharp. Its eyes were a light blue with a black slit pupil; the pupil had a crystal like lining.

What intimidated the white she wolf most was that this creature stood at least twenty feet tall with its head erect.

"Come female, let us revert to our humanoid forms and have a civil conversation."

Ayame eyed him suspiciously. "How do I know you won't try to kill me?"

He gave her a fang filled grin and Ayame almost whimpered in fright. "Calm yourself female. If I wanted you dead then I would have killed you before you entered my cavern." He reassured.

The dragon walked over to one side of the cavern wall; where there was a large cushioned seating area, and shifted into his humanoid form.

Ayame's breath hitched and her green eyes soaked up every detail of him.

He was taller than her wolf form, standing at around six and a half feet tall, and he was covered in thick muscles. Ayame knew instantly that he was not native to Japan. He had dirty blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and intense blue eyes with crystal like slits embellishing the iris. He had dark blonde stumble shadowing his jaw.

The only demon like feature was the pair of white dragon wings on his back.

Ayame's breathing and heart rate sped up. She had never seen such a male before and it was reaping havoc on her emotions and her body.

'Does he have to be so gloriously nude?' Ayame thought breathlessly.

'_I am sure not complaining.' _Ayame was surprised to hear her wolf. _'Let us enjoy him.'_

Had Ayame not been in wolf form, this virile male surely would have seen her blush.

"Well female, are you going to join me?" His deep baritone voice called to her.

Ayame stiffened and walked over to the seating area. "Could you at least cover yourself?" She replied heatedly.

His deep, rich laughter rolled over her. "Sure female, though such modesty is usually unbecoming of demons." He teased as he put on a pair of loose linen pants.

He then reclined against a wall with cushions pillowing his back, his arms bunched as they folded behind his head.

This left his massive, perfect body open for her viewing pleasure.

When Ayame reached the seating area she quickly glanced around for an available blanket to wrap around her. When she spied a lavender silk robe, she shifted quickly and then wrapped the soft fabric around her. Then the she wolf sat opposite of him with her legs folded to the side of her.

"So female-"

"Ayame!" She snapped at him.

A sensual grin graced his full lips. "Ayame."

He said it with such intense sexuality that Ayame regretted telling him her name. 'Why do I feel like this?' She wondered, truly baffled.

"What services to you seek?" He finished his question from before.

Ayame almost choked because of where her thoughts were, but she quickly recovered. "I need a pair of shackles that can hold even the strongest demon and that cannot be broken by any magic, but I need a way to unlock and lock them at will."

"You ask for something quite powerful, Ayame." He started.

"Yes." She agreed.

He remained silent, seeming to contemplate something. By the way he was looking at her; she had an idea what and was unraveling in his gaze. She had to change his line of thought…and her own.

"What are you?" She asked again, suddenly feeling hot under his stare.

His eyes thoroughly looked over her body before returning to her bright green eyes. "I am an ice dragon."

Ayame gasped. "You are like no dragon I have seen before."

"I am not from this land."

"How long have you been here?" He looked like a male in his prime, but dragons were notoriously long lived.

"I have been here about a millennia and a half." He replied nonchalantly.

Ayame looked him over several times. "How long does your kind usually live?"

"Several thousands of years." His devious smile was back. "What do you have as payment for my services?"

Ayame gulped. Naraku had told her that she would have to barter for what she needed. He told her that the shackles were essential to her goal of getting Koga back and that she would have to find some suitable payment.

"Uhmm, I can come up with various treasures, valuable cloths, any item you wish." She was a poor negotiator.

His laughter rumbled through her. "I have plenty of valuables, Ayame."

"Then what do you want as payment?"

A sensual grin spread across his face and he looked at her with sexual intensity. "I want what no one else has had yet." He replied cryptically.

An unfamiliar spike of pleasure shot through her abdomen. "And what would that be?"

His thick arousal became evident through the thin linen of his pants. "Why my dear Ayame…you."

((((o))))

Kagome was drowning in a sea of emotions. She was being sloshed back and forth by the waves of sadness and anger. She was being savagely sucked under by the force of vengeance. She was being cruelly tossed against cliff sides of defeat. Kagome was suffocating in the freezing waters of regret.

The she wolf was being driven crazy by this torrent of feelings. So many questions ran through her mind, some she had answers to and the answers to others just didn't make sense. For instance, why Ayame? Kagome was sure that he couldn't stand that annoying wolf's presence and yet she had seen him in the intimate throes of passion with her.

"Damn him!" she growled as her fist sunk into the earth.

As she reclaimed her hand from the grass and dirt, Kagome's eyes noticed the lightening of the sky. Dawn, had time flown by so fast? Had she really sat here for over five hours?

With a defeated sigh, Kagome leaned over the river bank and washed her arms of the dried blood and cleaned the claw wounds; she also washed her face, the cold water helping to numb her in preparation of the day. Then she headed inside to _his _room and changed into some fresh clothes.

A wicked grin graced her face as a vengeful plan sprang to life. Never had Kagome felt so hurt by a guy, not even Inuyasha, and this caused something to raise its ugly head. She would make him regret cheating on her. He would know her hurt, betrayal, jealousy, and fury.

((((o))))

The sun had risen over the mountains by the time the group stood waiting outside the den for Koga. None of his pack seemed to know where he had gone or seemed to be concerned, apparently they were use to Koga running off to see Kagome or take care of other business.

When he did join the group, a short time later, he was wearing a secret smile. The sight of him had Kagome seething silently.

"About time you show up! Lazy wolf!" Inuyasha seemed to love to be the one to start fights.

"I was busy." Koga simply replied.

"Doing what? Your pack said that you left in the middle of the night." The half demon challenged.

"None of your business, mutt!" Koga was rapidly getting annoyed.

"There has to be a better way to start the morning." Sango grumbled.

"Kagome will stop it if it gets out of hand." Miroku said confidently.

"Let them kill each other. At least then there would be some peace and quiet." The barely in check anger radiated from her voice.

Everyone went silent and looked at their normally jubilant friend. Her posture was rigid and her eyes were narrowed, sparkling dangerously. Kagome's arms were crossed over her chest and she faced away from the two fighting demons.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Sango asked concerned.

"Nothing at all except for typical male behavior." She replied a tad too sweetly.

"Kagome, love, what has upset you." Koga's gentle eyes sought hers out unsuccessfully.

Kagome bared her fangs in a snarl. "If you wish for that sweet mouth of yours to remain unharmed then it would do you well to keep it shut." She warned in a low voice.

None was more shocked than Koga. 'What did I do to upset her?' He wondered. He took in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Kagome had added the armored corset piece to it, which plumped up her breasts generously.

But her anger was a tangible thing and it radiated off her in hot forceful waves, but there was something else to…hurt? No it was much deeper than that. Maybe anguish?

"Kagome what did I do?" He asked with all sincerity.

'How can he sound so innocent?' she wondered angrily. The response he got however was a vicious growl. "Lets move out." It was a command that brooked no room for argument.

The group was too baffled by what was going on to argue. Instead they began to follow Kagome in silence as she asserted herself as group leader and headed south.

((((o))))

The group had been traveling for several hours with a still very angry Kagome. The wolf demon and half dog demon both seemed to not want to further upset Kagome by speaking.

Sango stared at her best friend's back with a perplexed expression. Never have any of them seen Kagome this mad and never has she stayed mad for this long. The young priestess was always finding some reason to be optimistic and happy.

As her friend, Sango could not allow Kagome to stay mad like this and Shippo gave her the opportunity to make it better.

"Momma I am hungry." Shippo said from Sango's shoulder.

He had been frightened by Kagome's mood and decided to give her some room.

Kagome looked back at her adoptive kit and cast him a smile that didn't quite reach her ears.

"Ok, Shippo." She replied fairly pleasantly.

Kagome then stopped walking and let her backpack fall to the ground. She began digging for the supplies she would need to make lunch.

However, a certain half demon found his spine again and addressed the angered priestess.

"Wench we do not need to stop just because the fox is hungry! We have wasted enough time ever since you let that wolf join our group! Naraku has probably collected more shards thanks to you slacking off all the time!" Inuyasha ranted, stomping his feet and all.

Kagome stood up very slowly, her body tense, and sent a withering look at Inuyasha. She didn't even turn her body towards his, just her eyes and they flickered with a dangerous light.

In a low and even voice she replied to the immature half demon. "How dare you speak to me as if I am nothing? We had to stop yesterday because I got hit with _your_ attack. Yes, it is likely that Naraku has gotten more of the jewel shards but that means it will be easier for us to gather all of them when he is defeated." She paused as her eyes flared blue and her aura came to life. "I am tired of being treated like I don't mean anything to you, like I complicated your life, like I have no feelings and don't hurt, and like I am always being compared to Kikyo! You have chosen her and I accept that; a part of me always knew that it would be her, but that does not give you the right to berate me or anyone else in this group! So Inuyasha you will be civil from this point on or I will SIT you until you do. I will continue to SIT you if you keep acting like an asshole. If you push me I will train you like the dog you are acting until you learn to obey." Her voice had raise with each 'sit' command. The infuriated she wolf looked at Inuyasha who lay prone in his still smoking crater. "I still consider you a friend Inuyasha and wish that you would treat all of our friends as such. We have fought, bled, and hurt together. We have been through good and bad times and have always stuck up for each other. I will not stand here another moment while you berate any one of us even one more time. Have I made myself clear?" There was the promise of pain in her voice should he doing anything but agree.

Inuyasha twitched as pain shot through his body. Her 'sit' commands were filled with pent up anger and frustration. His ears flattened against his head. Never had he seen Kagome so mad before and frankly it scared him like he never feared her before.

He nodded from his self inflicted crater. She was right despite 'sitting' him so viciously. He seemed to always be in a bad mood and act out accordingly towards his friends, friends that have always stood by him. He even acknowledged that he had treated Kagome horribly from the moment he met her. Inuyasha sighed. It was hard to be nice to her when all he saw was Kikyo when he looked at her. Kikyo who he stilled loved despite everything.

"Now while you lay there and contemplate what I have said, I am going to gather some fire wood." Kagome stiffly turned and began walking in some random direction.

"I will help you Kagome." Sango stated and rushed to her friend's side.

((((o))))

Much to Sango's relief, finding wood for the fire was going to take a while because the group had been traveling through a field for quite some time. They picked up sticks no and then and grabbed a hand full of drying grass for tinder. Once Sango was sure they were out of demon hearing range, she proceeded to probe her friend.

"Kagome what is wrong? I have never seen you like this before. Not even when you have been your most upset with Inuyasha." Sango got right to the point.

Kagome stopped mid bend and then slowly stood back up. She looked at her friend, not with anger, but with sadness.

"I woke up last night and found the bed empty of Koga. I went to go find him." Kagome paused involuntarily. Her throat was closing up with a pain that was still to near and her eyes began to mist. She worked her throat a few times before continuing, her voice almost cracking. "I came upon him and Ayame in the woods. They were…they were…" Tears were streaming down her face as the still vivid memory came back, she began to sob.

"Oh Kagome I am so sorry." Sango embraced her friend and let her cry.

"Sango I love him!" Kagome wailed into her friends shoulder.

"I there anything I can do?" The slayer asked of her hurting friend.

Kagome lifted her head and her teary eyes met Sango's, anger burned behind the grief. "No, I will make him regret cheating on me." There was promise in her voice.

Sango nodded solemnly. She hated to see her friend go from the happiness of love to the anger and hurt of heartbreak.

"Can you bring the wood back to camp? I need a few minutes alone."

"Sure. Would you like me to wait to make the food?" Sango understood her need for space.

"No. I am not hungry." Kagome lifted her face to the sky and closed her eyes.

((((o))))

Once Sango reached camp, she got the fire started, stood up, and glared at the wolf demon.

"Come with me wolf, we need to talk." Sango's own anger flared to life.

He spared her an inquisitive look and nodded. He followed Sango as she went in the opposite direction of where she and Kagome had gone. Waiting till they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range, Sango whirled around and threw a punch at Koga's face.

He narrowly dodged it. "What's the big idea? Why are you trying to strike me?" He dodged a kicked to his groin.

"Because you lying bastard, you hurt my friend!" The slayer hissed as she drew her giant weapon and swung it at the demon.

Koga's eyes tinted slightly and he growled. "I would never hurt Kagome! She is my mate! I would sooner die then hurt her!" He ripped the boomerang from her hands and tossed it out of her reach.

Sango stopped abruptly as his words rang in her ears. 'He sounds so sincere.' She noted. Sango took in his expressions and easily caught on that he was genuinely angry, as if she had falsely accused him. 'His eyes would not tint unless it was real.'

"Where were you last night?" The slayer demanded.

Koga eyes instantly lost all redness and he blushed. He shifted from foot to foot and averted his gaze.

"It's a wolf demon tradition." He said simply.

"You had better give me details or I will continue my attack for Kagome's sake." Sango threatened.

"Why is she upset? I can sense her anger and hurt, who caused it?" He worried for his love.

Sango stood quiet a moment. "What were you doing in the woods?"

He looked genuinely confused. "I was not in the woods last night."

Sango could perceive no falsehoods coming from him. "I will not reveal why Kagome is upset until you reveal to me what you were doing last night."

Koga looked defeated. "I had wanted this to be a surprise. Promise not to tell her!" The alpha demanded.

"I must know first before making any such commitment." She pushed.

With a sigh he pulled a glittering object from a hidden compartment in his fur skirt.

Sango's eyes softened as she looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry. It was a slender silver chain with deep blue gems stones evenly spaced at separate intervals. There was an ivory carving of two wolves cuddled together that dangled from the middle of it.

"It is beautiful. What is it?" Sango asked, her anger gone.

"It's a bracelet. Its tradition that when a male wolf has his sights on a potential mate, he makes her a piece of jewelry; if she accepts then they become mates." He replied proudly.

"You make this for Kagome?"

"Yes. Now will you tell me why she is so upset?"

Sango looked at him with sympathy. "Koga, she came upon you and Ayame in the woods."

His eyes darkened. "That's not possible." Then understanding dawned in his bright blue eyes and a sickening feeling twisted his stomach. "What did she see exactly?"

Sango heard the strain in his voice. "Sigh. She saw you rutting with Ayame."

Koga felt like he had been punched in the gut. His breath left him in a sudden _whoosh_ and he doubled over.

"This is not possible. I would never do anything to ruin what I have with Kagome." His intense eyes sought Sango's. "I love her."

Sango felt her heart twist for the both of them. Someone had done this to intentionally hurt them and she had an inkling who.

"I know of only one person who would do this to you two." Sango stated, her anger coming back.

Koga gently placed the gift back into its hidden pouch and waited for Sango to voice her suspicions.

"Naraku."

The alpha wolf's eyes ran red.

((((o))))

Sango and Koga had returned to camp. They agreed that telling Kagome that it had been a set up would only upset her more and she would likely not believe it. Koga would have to prove through words and actions that he had not betrayed her.

Kagome had returned and was spending time with her kit. Sango joined her and ate a quick lunch.

Koga stood off to the side and pondered how best to make Kagome see the truth. Koga sighed softly, he would prove that he would and could never hurt her…one way or another.

((((o))))

Two pairs of red eyes, with a faint white glow in the pupils, watched the group before them. Their scent hid them from the senses of the demons; they had after all spent quite some time coating their fur with dirt, grass, and anything else that smelled of this land. Their magic also aided in keeping them hidden from the group that they trailed.

"We strike now while he trails behind, sister." Said a raspy voice no higher then the gentle breeze.

"No brother. We must wait till he is alone." A cackling voice answered.

"I dislike this land. It is dry compared to our swamp and the air is too thick." The male complained.

"We were paid well for this." A wicked grin spread across her muzzle, showing her yellow teeth in a frightening display. "Besides brother, we have not had fun in quite some time."

"Very well sister, we will wait." The male conceded.

((((o))))

Koga had spent the rest of the day thinking on what he could do to make her see that this was just another one of Naraku's tricks.

That despicable half demon had known exactly how to hurt Kagome, she was such a compassionate and trusting creature, and her coming across the scene that she did would break her heart. Had Naraku used that trick on Koga instead, Koga would be just as furious…just as hurt.

Koga growled. He had to talk to her. He could not let her go on thinking that he had been unfaithful to her, thinking that he lied to her, thinking that he did not love her.

"We are stopping for the night." Her controlled voice caused him to wince.

Koga looked at the now dark sky for support.

"Kagome?" Koga voice was silky and questioning.

Kagome spine went ramrod straight. "I warned you earlier, keep that sweet mouth shut or I will shut it for you." She repeated with teeth bared.

"We need to talk." The strength in his tone grew.

Kagome looked at him. He was standing in her favorite pose, tall with his arms crossed over his chest and his tail raised, Koga exuded more strength than she felt right now. The she wolf growled. She did not want to talk it would only bring the hurt to the surface again. He had chosen and she would not let him lead her on.

"We have nothing to talk about." She hissed, her emotions bubbling just beneath the surface.

The rest of the group could sense the tension building in the air, rapidly. Koga stood there looking like a pillar of strength with Kagome looked to be on the verge of breaking.

"We need to give them some room." Sango urged her friends.

"I don't trust leaving him alone with her. He obviously upset her and is only making it worse." Inuyasha growled.

"This is a problem they must work out together." Miroku offered.

"Let's just give them some space. I will fill you in on everything." Sango lured.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at Sango quizzically, but began following her away from fight that was sure to break out.

"Will Kagome be alright?" Shippo's eyes were wide and shimmering in concern of his mother.

"Don't worry Shippo, Koga will not hurt her." Sango smiled brightly at Shippo.

((((o))))

Koga stood his ground even as Kagome tried to drive him away with her words. He had removed his armor and was holding his arms out to her, trying to convey a wordless message. _I will not fight you. I will not hurt you. Trust me._

Kagome was shaking with barely controlled anger, hurt, and wanting to believe him. She wanted to run into his outstretched arms to cry and rage, wanted to let him comfort her; the force of wanting it angered her.

"You will not trick me again." Her voice was low and threatening, a few words away from losing control.

"I would never hurt you." Koga looked deep into her eyes and without wavering he declared, "I love you."

Kagome jerked as if he had struck her. "Liar!" She shrieked. "Don't ever say that to me."

Kagome saw a look of pain flicker in his brilliant blue eyes. 'How dare he say such things to me?'

"Kagome I love you, have always loved you, and will always love you." He insisted. "I would never do anything to lose you."

"Stop it!" Her voice was desperate and pleading.

Kagome was warring with her myriad of emotions. The she wolf wanted to hurt him, wanted him to bleed and suffer physically and she had suffered emotionally…was still suffering emotionally.

"What you saw was a trick. I would never do that to you!" Koga urged.

Kagome's already shaky control, snapped. With a roar she lunged at the male wolf that was causing her so much pain.

The she wolf was now in control.

Koga saw her shift forms mid-leap and quickly did the same. No sooner then when he finished changing did her large body collide with his.

They rolled and separated. Koga stood his ground and took in the sight of his beautiful mate.

She was standing with her head lowered and her two tails raised in aggression. Her lips were pulled back, revealing her ivory fangs. Her eyes were blue and her aura flaring. Her tongue ran over her teeth as if she were looking forward to sinking those sharp fangs in him.

'_Traitorous male!' _The black she wolf roared before lunging again.

The large brown wolf looked saddened. He did not move out of her way. He could have dodged her fangs and claws, but didn't.

The she wolf slammed into him, knocking him onto his side, before raking her claws down him and then jumping away and preparing for another lunge.

The infuriated black watched as he got back on his feet and faced her again; his blue eyes never leaving her. She growled. Her claws left shallow scratches on his belly.

She charged him this time, moving around to the side to aim the top of her head at his side. The she wolf angrily noticed how he did not shift position, just turned his head to continue looking at her. With a cry of fury she head connected with his side and she heard a sickening snap and him yelp in pain. She leapt away again and prepared for another round.

'Why does he not fight back?' Distraught, the woman aimed the question at her wolf half.

'_He knows he is wrong.' _The she wolf shot back before following through with another attack.

Again his eyes just bore into hers as she attacked him. Why did he look so saddened? He was the one who had hurt her.

The emotional she wolf repeated her attacks several more times. Each time she inflicted a new wound on him and each time he just stood there and let her unleash her fury. He did not even tense when the attacks came.

The she wolf dimly registered that he did not smell like he had rutted. Ayame's scent was absent from his body, but the two tailed black just reasoned those clues away. He must have bathed. She ignored the fact that he had not smelled like he had bathed that morning; she needed to vent right now.

But the woman could not take his passiveness anymore.

Kagome shifted mid leap-he noticed this and shifted with her-and began yelling at him and beating his chest. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Her voice was high with anger.

He merely looked at her and his eyes were unwavering with the sincerity of the words that followed, "I love you."

All breath exploded from her lungs as he said those words. Her volatile emotions began clashing and for a moment Kagome was not sure which one to feel: love, anger, or sadness.

Her blue fire eyes snapped up to his after a moment and her lips drew back, baring her tiny fangs. Anger had won.

"How dare you say that to me?" Kagome hissed.

Undeterred he pushed forward. "I love you." His voice was gentle and unwavering; pissing her off more because it made her feel like a hysterical, out of control, emotional, bitch. The nerve!

"Shut up!" She renewed her attack on his chest.

"I love you."

"Shut up!" She screeched while trying to pull away from him; sadness was now winning.

He looped his arms around her waist effectively preventing her escape. "I love you, Kagome."

"Stop it!" With that final high pitched cry of desperation, Kagome sunk her tiny claws into his chest and dragged them down.

Blood blossomed from the shallow furrows and trickled down his chest and stomach. He grimaced a bit but retained his hold. No matter what it took, he would prove his love and devotion to her.

Kagome had stopped dragging her nails mid torso. Her eyes locked on the wounds she had caused-the ten bleeding claw marks-and her stomach twisted. Her anger was completely deflated as if someone had untied the bottom of a balloon.

Tears filled her eyes as her gaze shifted to her fingers which were coated in his blood. How could she have hurt him when he wouldn't hurt her? Kagome gasped. Is that what he was trying to tell her? That he would never hurt her even if she was hurting him.

The tears that had been pooling in her eyes fell down her cheeks as her eyes, now back to green, sought out his. Sorrowful green met loving blue.

"Koga." She didn't trust herself to speak more without sobbing.

Love had now pulled ahead of sadness and both were leagues ahead of anger.

Kagome wasn't sure exactly when it happened, she just knew that one minute she was looking into his beautiful eyes and the next minute her lips were locked with his.

The kiss was hot, demanding, and full of passion. Koga poured all of his love into the kiss and Kagome unleashed all of her emotions with her tongue, teeth, and lips.

It was while their tongues were dancing that Kagome noticed both she and Koga were naked. 'Right, shifting does that.' She recalled. However her emotions were too out of control for her to care. Instead it excited her. She could feel the hard, aroused length of him pressing against her stomach and her hot center grew wet with anticipation.

Kagome whimpered in pleading and provocatively wrapped one leg around his waist. To her immense pleasure, he cupped the back of the thigh that curled around his waist.

Koga groaned in pleasure as his fingers sought her womanhood and found her wet. He ignored the pain from his wounds as Kagome arched against him and rubbed her perky breasts against his body invitingly.

He had only a moment before he lost all thought and had her here, right now on the ground.

"Not. Like. This." He ground out with effort before walking away.

Kagome shivered at the loss of warmth and stood there stunned.

((((o))))

Kagome was on her way to the well. She desperately needed to talk to her mother.

Kagome had shifted and stopped by her friends' camp to let them know that she was going home for the night and would be back in the morning. Before sprinting off again, she grabbed a long sleeve night shirt and pajama pants in her mouth and then headed towards the well.

The run to the well was a blur for both the woman and the wolf. Neither took in their surroundings or enjoyed the beauty of the night.

The cool wind could not penetrate her thick coat, so it went unnoticed. The fresh scent of the air did not register with her heightened sense of smell, so she kept running. The glittering stars in the sky could not draw her gaze despite the fact that many were visible this night, so she ignored them.

The she wolf ran blindly forward till the familiar shape of the well came into view. The she wolf pushed herself harder and when she was within range, she gathered power in her hind legs and leapt for the entrance of the well. The momentum from her running carried her forward and into the opening.

A soft blue light enveloped her, wrapping around her protectively as it carried her from the past and back to the future.

Traveling through the well was always an intriguing experience. The first time, Mistress Centipede had pulled her through and carried her to the past; but all the other times Kagome had to find the way on her own.

When Kagome enters the Well, she is surrounded by a sea of blackness. It is thick and tangible in a weird way yet her breathing is not impaired. Once in the blackness, she must start walking. There are times she is afraid that she will end up in a different time. As Kagome nears her destination, there is a final dropping sensation-like she is driving a car and drives through a dip in the road too fast, and then the blackness is gone.

With the darkness of the Well's power gone the sights, smells, and sounds of her era assaulted her keen senses. The wolf gagged and quickly shifted to her human form. She breathed through her mouth while she changed into the sleep ware and made a quick dash for her home.

The house was dark except for the kitchen, the light her mother would leave on when the house was empty. Bracing herself, Kagome took a deep breath through her nose and concentrated. There was the scent of clean laundry, newly washed dishes, incense that burned out hours ago, Buyo, and _eww_ Buyo's litter box. The scents of her mother, brother, and grandfather were faint which meant they were out somewhere.

With a sigh Kagome decided to indulge in a hot bath, with modern conveniences, while she waited for her mother to get home.

((((o))))

Koga limped to a small creek a few miles away from the group, should he need assistance the mutt would hear him, and knelt before it. He began to cup the chilly water and wash away the dried blood; the wounds had already stopped bleeding.

He suffered a long sigh as he cleaned each wound with the cold water. How hurt she must be. The proud, yet playful wolf had never seen Kagome so distraught before and it hurt him to see her so now and all because of his enemy.

The alpha of the North growled and his eyes flashed red briefly. He felt so damn helpless, trying to console her through a crime he hadn't committed. His mate was hurting and he was at a loss on how to help her. Koga had done what he could tonight, but would she understand his wordless and spoken message?

A humorless smile grew on his lips, even if she never forgave him he would spend forever trying to prove himself to her. Even if she turned him away, he would still follow and protect her. He loved her with the intensity and loyalty that only a wolf knows and whether she knew it or not, whether she cared or not, he would always be there for her as her protector, her best friend, her lover, her everything.

The scent of earth and trees intensified just before Koga heard the soft padding of paws. With a growl he stood and took a strong stance, letting the intruder know his strength and station.

"Now, now there is no need to be growling just yet." A cackling voice teased.

Koga's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of the demon before him. It coat was so matted and filthy that caked in dirt, bits of foliage, and moss gave it the scent of earth. It eyes were red and its teeth were yellow and showed signs of wear. Its lips were so cracked that he was surprised they were not bleeding.

"What do you want creature?" Koga clipped.

The she fox evaded, "My, my you are a handsome one." She openly eyed him and began to circle him, her paws barely making a sound. "Delicious looking."

Koga stood him ground, not bothering to turn with her for that would only show that he was threatened by her. No, he remained still but tense.

"Speak your business female for you try my patience." He snapped.

"My business is with you Prince." She rasped before lunging.

The she fox knew he would turn towards her, had counted on it, and was pleased that he did. As Koga turned to fend off the female and her gaping jaws, another fox leapt to his now turned back and aimed his jaws for Koga's thigh.

Koga had been prepared for an attack from the female and was peeved that he had not sensed the presence of the male. The wolf smirked, they were fast but he was faster, especially with the power of the shards in his legs. Koga dodged both attacks, despite his injuries from Kagome.

"He is quick sister." The crackling voice of the male gave off a pleased note.

"Yes brother. We shall enjoy this." The female giggled.

And so a deadly dance began. This dance consisted on perilous twirls, careful footing, calculated jumps, and cunning acrobatics. To accessorize this waltz there were deadly teeth, sharp claws, and flaring auras.

Each side had advantages and disadvantages. Koga was taller, quick to react, and had the power of the shards, but there was just one of him. The foxes were smaller, outnumbered him, and could maneuver in ways that he could not, but if he landed a hit then the result would be devastating.

Koga hissed as he felt his wounds protest at his strenuous activity. He got a nagging sense that they were not here to kill him but for something far more dastardly.

The wolf and the two foxes were engaged in this dance for nearly an hour. The foxes had been enjoying the challenge, but now seemed agitated.

"The time for games is over, brother." The female hissed.

"Agreed, sister." He replied.

Then the missteps happened. The she fox lunged too soon and came within range of the angered wolf's claws. Said claws came down on the female. She yelped and fell to the ground; the wolf had shredded her shoulder and shattered the bone. Koga's outstretched arm was not able to pull back quick enough before the male fox's stained teeth sunk in the back of the wolf's arm.

The venom in the male fox's saliva took effect quickly as it was made to. It was a special brew made just for this job, to bring down the target almost instantly.

The she fox hobbled out of the way while the poison spread through the target, its effect becoming more potent with each beat of his heart.

Koga drew in labored breaths as his muscles locked up. He was stuck on his knees while his muscles continued to tense painfully. The bite mark burned and he now watched with shock and anger as the male drew closer, the female remained at a distance licking her wounds.

"It was fun wolf, but we can not afford to play any longer." His cackling voice lost all traces of mocking.

The male fox approached the wolf without fear, confident the poison would hold, and conjured up a vial with the sorcery that was innate to his species. Using his limited telekinetic ability, this was extremely rare among his kind, he press the vial to the bleeding bite mark and held it there till it was full and then sealed the top with a stopper.

"Many thanks wolf," the male fox mocked. "Come sister, you must heal."

Koga watched helpless as the two demon fox took the forms of green gaseous clouds and floated away. He growled and bore the already lessening pain. His demon blood was already cleansing the poison and soon Koga would be free to move and head back to camp.

((((o))))

"Oh I needed this." Kagome sighed contently to herself.

The fragrant hot water was already working small miracles on her stress level. She chose a relaxing jasmine scented bubble bath and the fragrance was a lovely, light, and floral. The she wolf let the scent cloud her mind to all other issues- issues that would be dealt with as soon as her family got back home.

Kagome treated herself to the works. She had rinsed off in the shower before drawing a steaming bath, then she soaked in the bubbly water till her muscle relaxed, then she lather soap on her legs and underarms before shaving, then she washed her hair…twice, and while she let the condition sit Kagome lathered up a sea sponge and scrubbed till her skin felt smooth.

When she finished her bathing Kagome drained the water, rinsed off the extra soup residue, wrung her hair of excess water, and wrapped a fluffy (yet cursedly blue) towel around her. She then used another towel to dry her hair as much as possible before using a blow dryer.

Kagome took her time drying her hair; using clips to separate her hair into more manageable pieces while she blow dried the unbound segments. Once she finished with the segments, Kagome removed all clips and brushed out her hair to free it of tangle. Then she flipped her hair, bending over to do so, so that she could get the undersides of her hair and give her hair volume.

Once satisfied with her hair, Kagome smoothed an unscented, moisturizing lotion over her legs, arms, belly, back, neck, and shoulders. The extra lotion residue she smoothed over her hands.

Still wrapped in her towel, Kagome walked to her room and began rooting through her clothes. The house was warm so the young woman decided to wear a slate gray under wire bra, matching slate gray bikini panties, comfy shorts, and a camisole to bed. Kagome made sure that her tricky hands reached for the lavender colored ones and NOT the blue ones that did NOT remind her of the handsome wolf who was currently NOT the cause of her distress.

Just as she finished slipping on her shorts, Kagome heard the front door open. For reasons she could not explain, she went perfectly still and listened intently. She heard the rustle of shoes being removed and the padding of feet on the floor. The heard the jingle of keys as they were hung on a key holder. Then to her relief Kagome heard her brother ask, "Hey is Kagome here?"

Kagome opened her door and rushed down the stairs to greet her family. The she wolf's face lit up and she excitedly hugged her brother (who seemed to be getting taller each time she saw him), her grandfather (who was already trying to tell her another legend), and her mother (who hugged her back fiercely).

"Hey Kagome you look different. What happened?" Souta asked as soon as Kagome released him.

"Oh Kagome, I have a story that relates to you-"Her grandfather started.

"Kagome it's so good to see you! How is everything? How is your journey going?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

Kagome took a step back and addressed each question in order. "I will tell you later Souta. Grandfather we can talk later. Mom I need your advice."

"Ok dear. Let me prep some tea for us. Why don't you sit at the table?" Her dear mother offered.

Kagome smiled and sat down at the table. While her mother went about prepping the tea, Kagome wondered where to start. Should she inquire about her mother's past experiences or just jump right into the problem Kagome was having now.

Sigh. She will deal with that in a minute.

((((o))))

Once Koga caught up with the group he filled them in on what happened; leaving out bits and pieces of his talk with Kagome.

"It is strange that they would attack you and then just when they have you prone, make off with some of your blood." Sango said drawing upon her knowledge of common demons.

"I think something more sinister is at work. These two fox demons you encountered are cunning. Did you catch their names?" Miroku was in deep thought.

"No. They just referred to each other as brother and sister." Koga replied.

"Feh. How typical. You can't even fight off two small foxes." Inuyasha taunted.

"Shut up, mutt!" Koga pride was already wounded and he didn't need the dog poking at it.

"I wonder if those are the two my father told me about." Shippo interjected.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Sango decided to ignore the two prideful males.

"Yes Shippo do share." Miroku was always happy to learn.

Shippo crossed his little arms and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself. "When I was younger, my father told me the tale of the Fox Twins." He started. "These two foxes where born many centuries ago and were adept at magic not common to our kind. Like most foxes, they originally lived in a community that is ruled by an elder male. Now as they got older, the stronger their magic became. For years they dabbled in the dark arts and poison making. "Shippo paused a moment to recall the rest of the story. "The elder, fearing for the safety of the pack, sent the two away. They went, but their hunger for more power grew and soon they made a pact with the dark forces of this world; in exchange for mastery over dark magic the two foxes had to make a hefty offering. The offering they made was the entire community pack they had been banished from." Shippo shivered. "So they got their power, extended life, and mastery over the dark arts."

"Has anyone seen them alive today?" Miroku asked thoroughly intrigued.

"No there have not been any sightings of them for over a hundred years."

"So then why appear now? If the two fox demons that attacked Koga are indeed the same two from your story." Sango wondered.

"Who knows, but whatever the reason it can't be good."

The three that were talking turned to the two still arguing males.

"Kagome said she was going home for the night. We might as well meet her in Kaede's village."

"Agreed."

"Yep."

"Meow."

With the four of the six companions in agreement, they started walking towards the village. If they kept a brisk pace then they would arrive there a few hours after dusk.

((((o))))

Ms. Higurashi made a pot of tea and set the beautiful cast iron piece on the table before taking a seat next to her troubled daughter.

And troubled her daughter was. As a mother and once a young woman, Ms. Higurashi recognized the expressions crossing Kagome's face: sadness, anger, uncertainty, love, and frustration. She also understood what the slumped shoulders, downcast eyes, worrying of the bottom lip, and fidgeting of the fingers meant.

"Boy trouble dear?" Her mother started.

A defeated look now settled upon the young woman. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to someone who has been there before." The mother offered a comforting smile to her daughter.

"Oh." Kagome thought for a moment before asking her question. "What is one of the worst heartaches you can experience in a relationship?"

"Abuse, whether it be emotional or physical." Her mother answered almost instantly.

"Besides abuse, what is the worst?" Kagome clarified.

"A man who strays." Ms. Higurashi answered evenly.

"Why is it the worst mother?" Kagome had never been good at being subtle.

The mother gave her daughter a knowing look, but answered all the same. "It is the worst because, my dear, you are left feeling betrayed; all the trust that the two of you had built comes crashing down. You feel angry about the betrayal and you feel sad, like maybe you did something wrong. You feel confused, not sure how to proceed forward or whether or not you should stay with him." Kagome's mother paused for a moment as if drawing on a memory long ago. A sad smile crossed her lips. "But, my daughter, the worst part of being cheated on is that you are left feeling inadequate-and not just for that relationship, but any others that follow."

Kagome was trying not to cry, she was giving it a valiant effort, but her bottom lip started quivering and tears began to seep from her eyes. In a few moments, the young woman went from listening intently to sobbing uncontrollably (apparently she still had some crying left to do). Kagome was crying over more than just being cheated on (or so she was still debating), she was crying because her mother had listed all emotions Kagome had and was still going through…and even one she could name till now.

'Inadequate.' Yes, that was one feeling she had not been able to identify till now. A feeling of 'was she not good enough?' and 'had she done something to turn him away?' A myriad of questions raced through her mind and all of them centered on blaming herself for Koga's deed.

Kagome let out a bitter sob as something that should have been obvious long before now, just came to light; she had been feeling inadequate since her infatuation with Inuyasha.

"Dear?" Ms. Higurashi held her daughter close while gently rubbing her back.

After a few more sniffles and broken sobs, Kagome managed to talk again. "What did you do mom?"

"I left him my dear, because how could I ever trust him again? I have seen my friends and even strangers suffer from their man's unfaithfulness. I have seen what happens to the ones that stay; they either become shells or live in constant denial. Always questioning themselves and blaming only themselves for the actions of their man."

Ms. Higurashi's face hardened with resolve. "I was not going to be one of those women who ended up constantly finding an excuse for every bad thing their man does. I was not going to fool myself into believing that the man still loved me when all the evidence indicated the exact opposite." Her mother took a deep fortifying breath and then eased the breath out.

Kagome just sat there, unsure of what to do or say. She wanted to tell her mother everything that happened between her and Koga and why she was so upset right now, but a tiny part of her still believed that Koga might indeed be innocent-despite the overwhelming evidence that he wasn't.

Once again her mother knew just what to say when Kagome was at a loss for words. "A woman knows when her man is cheating on her. There is a sudden and inexplicable distance, there are an infinite number of excuses for his disappearances, there is a sudden secretiveness about him and everything he does and says, and the intimacy suddenly feels cold. Remember a man does not have the capacity to hold affection for more than one woman, without the woman noticing."

The mother released her daughter, grabbed a handle less tea cup on the table, filling it with still hot tea, and offered it to her daughter. When Kagome took it, her mother poured herself some.

Kagome held the cup in her hands and let the warm of the cup spread through her hands. The heat was a wonderfully euphoric sensation and for a moment all her sadness was forgotten.

Kagome brought the tea cup to her mouth, her left hand under the cup to support it while her right was on the side to guide it, and inhaled its fragrance of jasmine green tea. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips, what a perfect tea to drink before bed.

Ms. Higurashi smiled and started drinking her own tea. Both women were now just taking comfort in the other's presence while they both sipped their teas.

((((o))))

After she had finished drinking tea with her mother, exhaustion came down hard on Kagome. It was like someone had placed a lead vest on her and it was weighing her whole body down. Before Kagome allowed herself to pass out, she forced her feet to the bathroom and her hands to load her toothbrush with toothpaste and brush her teeth. She miraculously also managed to floss and use mouthwash.

When Kagome approached the bed, Koga was the last thing to enter her mind before the abyss of sleep claimed her.

((((o))))

After many hours of traveling, the group (minus Kagome) finally made it to the relative safety of Kaede's village. They settled into a guest hut, which had been constructed for them, and began setting up their beds for the night.

Shippo and Kirara had gone to play in a nearby field, leaving a demon, two humans, and a half demon to talk among themselves in the hut.

"Once Kagome has calmed down, I know she will see the truth and move past this." Sango assured the hurt wolf.

"Or maybe she will finally see how useless and fake the fleabag's words and actions are." Inuyasha jabbed while leveling the wolf with a challenging glare.

Koga snarled but it turned into a smirk. "Sounds like you've been there Inuyasha."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha's face reddened and he jumped to his feet.

"I am certain that Kagome would not like you two fighting while she is away." Miroku said to the two males that were about to fight…again.

"I agree, and despite her current mood I can guarantee I know who she would punish." Sango leveled her gaze on the still red half demon.

"Don't worry I'm leaving to go wait for Kagome." Koga said while walking out.

"She won't be here till the morning idiot!" Inuyasha shouted after him. "Feh, whatever."

Miroku and Sango threw weary glances at the irritable half dog.

Inuyasha just folded his arms and began to stomp out of the hut. "Feh, I don't need to put up with this."

Inuyasha ran the rest of the way out and headed in the direction of the river.

Miroku and Sango shared glances with each other.

"That was bracing." Sango commented, suddenly feeling very alone with her crush.

"Yes, though I must say that it ended much less violent than usual." His violet eyes were playful.

Silence stretched between them and Sango wondered if they would ever breach the topic that has been plaguing her for years.

The long sigh of defeat that was just about to escape her lips abruptly got caught in her throat as she felt him move closer to her. His leg was now pressed against hers. Then he turned towards her and grabbed her right hand in both of his. Secret violet met tentative chocolate.

"Miroku?" Her voice came out small and unsure as a blush heated her cheeks.

"My dearest Sango." He started with a soft voice. "That morning back at Koga's den, you came into the sleeping chamber with the loveliest look about your face and questions seemed to be ready to fall from your lovely lips, until you saw my disposition." His thumbs began to slowly rub circles in the palm of her hand. "My dear, what could those questions have been?"

Sango's face was so flushed that it felt hot. Her body was paralyzed by his gentle and innocent ministrations and her voice was no where to be found. She just stared at him helplessly; her brown eyes an open book.

Miroku smiled in a way that she had never seen before-lovingly.

"Since you won't tell me, may I go first?"

Sango managed the slightest of nods.

"I have traveled across Japan for many years, including with our group here, and in all that time I have flirted and womanized with many women."

Her growing scowl hurried him along.

"But never, in all my years of travel, have any of the women ever been special to me…except for one." One hand left hers to cup her cheek. "I first met her when we were traveling to the demon slayers village to learn more of the Sacred Jewel. Though severely injured, she attacked Inuyasha with the ferocity of a whole village of slayers. She accepted death for the chance to avenge her people."

"This woman then joined us when the truth was revealed to her and has constantly showed bravery, loyalty, compassion, and strength like no other woman has."

"From the very beginning I had strong feeling for this woman and was yet to unsure of myself to tell her about them. Instead I tried to convey my message through my actions. Now she may be wondering why I have never asked to her bear my children and the answer is simple; she is not some random pretty stranger whom I hold no respect for. No this woman I would ask that questions to only if she were mine."

He sighed realizing that he was rambling and his nervousness grew. "My dear Sango, what I am trying to say is that you hold my heart in your hands and the love that I offer is yours to take, but I hope that the love is returned."

Sango sat there motionless, her eyes glossy and locked with his sincere violet ones. This situation had not even entered the possibilities of what could happen tonight and now that it was happening she was elated.

Sango had never been one to act feminine and girly, but there was a first time for everything. "Oh, Miroku I return the love wholeheartedly." And she threw herself into his waiting arms and lips.

They shared passionate kisses that made up for all the time they had wasted. Her arms were locked around her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

When they stopped many minutes later to catch their breaths, they lay down together and slept contently in each others arms.

((((o))))

The dreams came upon Kagome shortly after she fell asleep and she was powerless to stop or control them.

**Dream**

Kagome was back in the forest where the heartbreaking treachery was witnessed. The trees and their positions where the same as were the scents and sounds.

Tears stung her eyes as her feet began to move in the direction of the copulating wolf demons. No matter how much willpower she mustered, her feet kept moving. They kept moving her forward till she came upon them again.

The she wolf's heart clenched painfully as she once again saw him thrust his hard cock into Ayame's willing, wet womanhood.

"No, not again." Kagome pleaded desperately.

Beside her, her wolf form manifested. The black was silent as she too watched the painful scene.

Kagome tried to close her eyes, turn her head, and cover her ears, anything but nothing worked. It seemed her dreams were intent upon torturing her.

'_We must watch._'

"I don't want to see it again. Once was too many times!" Kagome shrieked.

But watch it she did and with each thrust her, and the wolf's eyes narrowed. With each moan, their lips curled even more revealing fangs that ached to be used.

'_Vengeance sister. Give us vengeance._' The she wolf snarled at the scene before them.

Kagome's eyes flared blue and her chest began to rise and fall with her rapid breathing. The bastard! The evidence was right before her just as it had been that night when she witnessed it. She had been a fool.

"I will not be a fool again." Kagome swore as her dream finished out before finally dissipating.

The black wolf howled at the satisfaction to come.

**End Dream**

Koga had left the group at the old priestesses hut to walk around the forest named after the mutt. He was a few miles away from the well when his mark began to ache. He stopped and rubbed his chest as the feeling began to intensify.

Heartache, despair, and then…rage.

Kagome was experiencing these things right now and he was not there to help her. He sighed and hoped that he was taking the pain for her.

The alpha knew that he had to make this right. After the sun rises he would go to the well and meet up with Kagome. They would talk again and this time he would make it right…somehow.

Koga slumped into a sitting position with his back against a tree. He drew his knees up and rested his elbows on them. The brooding male then pulled out the bracelet from its pouch with care and dangled it before him.

'_She is ours. She must forgive us._'

"We can't assure that. She believes we betrayed her."

'_We did nothing wrong!_'

"She does not know that."

The beast whined. '_We miss our mate._'

"Yes and in the morning we will do our best to win her back."

Koga placed the bracelet back in its pouch before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He let his senses see for him.

He let the rustling of the trees and chorus of bugs remind him of the time he taught Kagome to use her new demon senses. Koga smiled at the memory before drifting off into a light sleep.

((((o))))

"Kikyo."

He whispered her name and it was carried away by the gentle breeze of the night. His tone held such longing and yet there was the barest hint of uncertainty. He ached for his love and for the loss of it long ago, but he also ached because he stilled loved her and hoped that on some level she still loved him.

Inuyasha sighed as his golden eyes sought out the partially cloudy sky above. His keen eyes sought out the few glittering stars in the heavens and he remembered the times when he and his lost priestess sat on the field at night and stargazed.

The spot he was resting in now, a tree by the village stream, was memorable. He and Kikyo had come here one night and she had collapsed in his arms, crying. Never before had he seen his composed priestess cry, never had he seen a proud woman's shoulders slumped so low.

Inuyasha had gathered her up in his arms and listened as she confided in him what was making her despair so…him…

…them.

She cried because never before had she known love and now that she did, all that she wanted was to be an ordinary woman.

His Kikyo had wanted nothing more than to have children and a husband with whom to grow old with, but she was in turmoil because she could not just give up her duty of guarding the Sacred Jewel.

That cursed jewel.

Inuyasha had made his choice, had been willing to forsake a close friend for her, and still Kikyo was out of his reach. Still his beloved suffered.

"Kikyo," He whispered to the stars, "Let me save you."

((((o))))

She stared at the virile male demon sitting casually across from her. She did her best to hide her thundering heart beat and rapid breathing from a gaze that was devouring every inch of her. She tried to fight the flush that was building on her cheeks.

She was failing at all of the above.

"What makes you think that no male has had me before?" Ayame asked her voice treacherously breathless.

A deep rumble of laughter filled the space and caused a very feminine part of her to purr.

"Beautiful female, your inexperience is written on all your expressions and the composure of your body."

Embarrassment added to the flush already staining her cheeks.

"Why me? Why something so trivial and fleeting?" The white wolf scoffed at herself. Fleeting…as if!

"For a reason that I hope you will recognize soon." He smoothed over with a half smile.

Cursed cryptic male!

Ayame sat there worrying away at her bottom lip. She had come here for a means to help get her Koga, how could she possibly consider this dragon's offer.

More importantly, why was her Instinct not protesting? Why did this male, albeit the most attractive one she has ever seen, have such an effect of her. It was similar to when she first started feeling attracted to Koga, yet it was amplified a thousand times.

"Come to me beautiful Ayame. Be mine for just one night." He held out his hand but remained in a reclined position. 'Let me lay claim to your body and soul.' He amended mentally.

Her breathing hitched as the very words seemed to set her on fire. She had lingered in this dragon's cave for over a day now and she had to make a choice. It was simple wasn't it?

Did she want Koga or not?

((((o))))

Koga's eyes slowly slid open and he was greeted with the sight of a lush forest lit by mornings light. The birds were chirping and flying about; hunting for breakfast while other animals could be heard skittering about the forest.

Kagome would be arriving soon and he needed to make himself presentable. With that thought fueling his limbs, Koga got up, stretched, and headed to a nearby stream.

Once he finished washing his face and mouth, he would go greet his love.

((((o))))

Kagome awoke that morning with a nagging feeling that she should remember something, something that was just out of her grasp. She could remember the dream (more like nightmare) that she had, but that wasn't enough.

Deciding not to dwell on it over much, less it upset her, Kagome put a fresh change of cloths in a small bag and then headed down stairs to eat some breakfast.

As she neared the kitchen, the smell of pancakes wafted into the air as batter was poured over a hot, butter pan. Her mouth watered.

"Morning dear, did you sleep well." Her mother greeted with a smile.

"I slept alright." Kagome answered while sitting at the table.

Mother and daughter lingered in the kitchen in comfortable silence, till Ms. Higurashi finished making three large pancakes. Her mother then laid a plate, with the pancakes on it, in front of her daughter. She then poured a glass of milk for her and brought her the syrup and butter. Her ever thoughtful mother also placed a small bowl of fruit in front of her.

"Enjoy dear. I want you well fed before you go back." Her mother said lovingly.

Kagome smiled back. "Thanks mom."

Kagome then proceeded to eat like it was the last breakfast she will ever have.

Half and hour later, both mother and daughter were well fed and preparing for Kagome's departure. Kagome had her small bag of fresh clothes ready to go, though she stuffed some candy and new crayons for Shippo in there as well.

Kagome hugged her mother and said her goodbyes. She then headed to the familiar well house and took a deep fortifying breath. Her mother had said that it was her responsibility to tell Souta about what Kagome was and why.

'Just jump in already Kagome.' She mentally urged herself.

But going back would mean having to face Koga again. Having to deal with the confusing feeling and the hurt that he caused.

'_Blood for blood._' Her wolf side was seething and Kagome was confused as to why. Did it have something to do with that nagging feeling that was still bugging her?

Kagome bit her lip and jumped. She let the magical energies lead her back to the past and her hurt. Time was a non existent thing when she traveled through the well. All perception of it seemed to disappear and it seemed to take both an eternity and a second to pass between centuries.

When she arrived and her feet were on solid ground, Kagome began the routine of climbing out of the well. With the bag looped around her arm, the climb out of the well was easy. Once at the top, she swung her legs up and over the lip and stood in the grassy clearing of feudal Japan.

As Kagome began to take her first steps towards the village, she sensed a presence approaching from the adjacent tree line. Her green eyes scanned the tree line till a familiar figure began to take shape as it emerged from the shadows.

"I have been waiting for you to get back." His silky voice said from across the clearing.

Her face hardened. "Why?"

"We need to talk." Koga said simply.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. That nagging feeling that had been bugging her all morning finally made sense.

She gasped as the whole dream came back to her. The lies, the deceit, and how foolish she had felt. Rage began to slowly build in her as if someone were poking at a dying fire.

'_Vengeance!_' The beast roared within her.

Someone had just added accelerant to the fire.

"You." The she wolf seethed.

A look of confusion crossed Koga's face.

The emotions were too strong for Kagome to hold back any longer. The she wolf ran at him and in mid run she shifted to the side of her that wanted his blood.

When she was within biting range, the enraged black wolf with glowing blue eyes reared up on her hind legs and opened her mouth.

Koga didn't have time to react.

((((o))))

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara decided to go and meet up with Kagome when she came back. They had been on their way when a demonic aura was sensed.

The group had then hastened their trek to the well.

The sight that awaited them left them all speechless and paralyzed on the spot.

There stood a large black, two tailed wolf with a bloodied maw. One the ground before her paws was a near lifeless Koga who was gurgling blood; his throat still in the snarling jaws of Kagome.

((((o))))

A/N: I know, I know. It is a crime how long it has been since I have updated but I have been distracted with other things…like the release of Star Wars the Old Republic and with my pregnancy. The mood hit me to write again and this chapter was created. Truthfully I have been working on it since the posting of the last chapter. Anyway I am back in the writing game and hope that the next chapter comes faster. Thank you for the constant support and self-esteem boosting reviews. Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Daughter of the Moon and a Wolf's True Nature

By: Vasdenjas

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of its content.

Summary: Kagome is something incredibly rare and highly sought after. On this new journey she will discover many things including the true nature of a wolf.

Chapter Ten: Revelations

"Kagome is what?" A disbelieving teenage boy asked of his mother.

"She is a very special type of demon." Ms. Higurashi repeated to her son.

"How could my daughter marry and get pregnant with a demon's child!" Grandpa wailed.

"I did not know his true nature till he had to leave me father!" Ms. Higurashi snapped peevishly.

"OH! Poor Kagome!" He wailed on dramatically. "She really should have listened to my story. It relates to her.

"Mom, does that mean I am a demon too?" Souta asked.

The mother gifted her son with a gentle smile. "No Souta, only Kagome. Only the first daughter that I had would be a celestial."

"Will Kagome be okay?" Worry seeped into his voice.

"Destiny is never an easy thing to except or fulfill. All we can do is have faith in Kagome, her friends, and the one who is destined to protect her."

"No, no…don't you see? It is her destined mate that poses the greatest threat to her!"

"What do you mean?" Worry now coated Ms. Higurashi's voice.

"The story I wanted to tell Kagome."

"Tell us the story grandpa." Souta implored.

Grandpa sipped his tea and began to indulge in his favorite past-time, telling stories and reciting old legends.

((((o))))

Blood.

The life force of the world that every living thing has; in one form or another. Blood, a force which houses the powers of the body and reacts with powerful emotions; it heats up with passion and grows cold with dread.

Red blood is a life force that is hot and sweet on the tongue; an encrypted message that only a skilled hunter can decipher. A message that contains information like the age of the prey, the gender, if it was sickly, the kind of prey it was, and if said prey had powers.

Blood is hot and coats the tongue with the sweetness of life. It makes the hunter crave more as its coppery-sweet smell tantalizes the nose.

Blood that should have been sweet and thick with wonderful flavors was instead unbearably bitter, as if some one had steeped green tea in too hot of water for too long. It caused her saliva glands to clench painfully and her throat to convulse in an attempt to purge the foul substance from her mouth.

Poison. Though red, this blood was tainted will the all too familiar taste and smells of miasma-a miasma she knows only one enemy to have…

Naraku.

"Kagome what have you done?" Sango only managed a whisper.

The large black released her victim's neck, the body now motionless at her feet. She gagged a few times before turning her still flaring blue eyes to her friends.

"Well if she didn't I would have." Inuyasha jested.

His remark was answered with a growl.

"Please Kagome, tell us why." Miroku implored of his friend.

Shippo looked to be near tears, till his nose twitched and he eyed the corpse suspiciously.

A deep feminine voice answered her friends. "I relived the incident last night in my dreams and I couldn't remember every detail of it until I saw him." She jerked her head to the corpse. "It was something that I should have noticed when I first saw the act." She paused as if ashamed.

"What Kagome?" Sango urged her to continue.

Her lips curled away from her teeth as she answered. "This Koga does not have any shards in his legs." She jerked her head towards the corpse. "My Koga does."

Realization dawned on the group.

"So this is the imposter?" Miroku clarified.

"Yes. Of Naraku's creation I am sure. Its blood tastes of his miasma."

"So it's not the flea bag?" Inuyasha asked with some disappointment and secret relief. If she had been willing to kill Koga because he angered her…what might she have done to him?

As if on cue a tall, tanned wolf prince entered the well clearing.

"Kagome I need to speak-"Words died in his throat as the gruesome scene before him burned its way into his mind.

"This is the cause of our misery?" He growled the words out as his eyes began to tint red.

The black she wolf eyed Koga, more specifically she looked at his legs. A sigh of relief escaped her as she saw the glow of the jewel's shards within.

"Yes. He came to me and I realized that he was false." Her eyes turned back to green and simmered with unspoken emotions. "It is dead now. Let us talk somewhere private."

Koga growled at the corpse, which was now melting into a pile of black sludge, and shifted to his wolf form. Then he picked up his armor and furs, with his mouth, and waited for Kagome to start walking.

Kagome used her mouth to pick up her small bag of clothes and began walking away from the group.

The two walked with their sides touching; a wolf's way of courting.

The rest of the group stood there still reeling from the morning's events.

"I think its best if they are left along for a while to talk things out. This situation has been hard on both of them." Miroku suggested. "Besides, my dear Sango, I would like to talk with you as well."

Sango blushed. "What about?"

"You will have to follow me and find out." He gifted her with his most charming smile.

"Mew!" Kirara mewed at her long-time friend.

"Oh! Why don't you and Shippo go play in the fields around the village for awhile? We will not be able to leave until Kagome and Koga get back anyway."

"Ooo, let's play hide and seek!" Shippo piped up excitedly.

Kirara mewed in approval.

((((o))))

Ayame would be the biggest liar if she said that she was going through with this just for a chance to get Koga back. Truth be told, if she really wanted Koga then the white wolf would not be going through with this at all.

But this male called to something deep within her. He called to a part of her that she has yet to discover and it was both exhilarating and terrifying. He called to her in a way that no other male has, and Moon Father help her, no other male will.

"Come to me Ayame." His voice had dropped an octave.

Gone was his relaxed posture, he was now tense with sexual anticipation. She had consented, but he wanted her to walk over to him; proof that she wanted this as much as he.

Trembling, Ayame got up from her seated position and took a tentative step towards him. The white she wolf felt unsure of herself, would she look like a fool? Is there a certain way one is suppose to act?

Questions were streaming through her head at a million miles an hour and she seemed to come up with a whole set of new ones with each step she took towards him.

His eyes compelled her forward, her limbs were not her own as she gradually moved closer to him. He had a pull on her that she had not the willpower to fight, had not the desire to.

He remained in a reclined position, every muscle in his body tense and ready to touch her but he needed to remind himself to be gentle. This would be her first time and he would be her first. 'And last.' He mentally promised himself. He has waited too long for her.

Ayame was breathing so rapidly that she feared embarrassing herself by fainting. Her heart was beating so furiously that she feared it might burst from her chest. Her blood was burning its way through her veins and she felt that at any moment she might burst into flames.

He spread his out-stretched legs a little more, a silent command for her to rest between them…a command she was powerless to resist.

When she stood between his legs, Ayame dropped to her knees and awaited his touch.

He sat up and brought his body closer to hers and when he cupped her neck all thoughts ceased. There was only his touch and all the wonderfully new sensations coursing through her.

((((o))))

Sango and Miroku took a walk along the bank of the village's river. The mostly cloudy day provided a clean, crisp wind that gently stirred the blades of grass and the leaves of the trees.

Once at the base of a tree, the couple sat down together and interlocked their fingers. Though this was only a small display of intimacy, it provides a large amount of comfort. This feeling of security was much needed as the conversation would be a difficult one.

"What did you want to talk about Miroku?" Sango couldn't stand not knowing a moment longer.

"I love you Sango." The normally flirtatious monk started rather nervously.

"I love you too Miroku." Sango replied with nothing but the utmost sincerity.

"That why I want to hold off completing our bond until Naraku is defeated." He rushed.

"I can understand waiting to get married." Sango assured.

Miroku smiled. "I also mean that I wish to hold off…" He chose his next words carefully. "Making you a woman till he is dead."

Confusion flickered in her eyes for a moment till realization dawned and a blush spread.

"Oh." She managed. "Why do you wish to wait? Surely there is no harm in doing that."

"Because my dear Sango, I will not take the chance of you being pregnant with our child and fighting our greatest enemy." He explained with an unfamiliar look in his violet eyes.

"I can take of my self you know! I am not some helpless woman! I was raised and trained as a demon slayer!" She ranted and threw a punch at his shoulder for good measure.

A strange look crossed his face before he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved more than anything. He held her until she stilled and buried her face against his neck.

"Sango." She heard the pleading note in his voice. "Please understand. The man in me can not bear the thought of something happening to you and the unborn child if you were to enter battle pregnant. I can not possibly fight at my best if I am worrying for the well being of you both. It is hard enough watching you fight as it is. My heart skips a beat with every injury you take." He took a deep fortifying breath. "If there is even the smallest chance that you can get pregnant, then it's a chance I will not take. Please understand."

Sango's chocolate eyes began to well up with tears and she tried her best to blink them away, which perversely only caused them to escape. His words had touched her and a hidden feminine part of her swooned.

He was right. They would wait to consummate their relationship once the danger had past. Sango did not like the idea of risking their unborn child either.

"I understand Miroku and agree wholeheartedly."

He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, the gesture calming them both.

By the Gods, they would survive the final confrontation and he would lift the curse and live to marry this woman. He would live to have children with her.

By the Gods…he would live!

((((o))))

The black she wolf and her destined mate had wondered deeper into the forest; out of range of the senses of their other demon blooded companions.

They walked for a few miles, heading deeper into the forest. She walked with her head slightly lower than his, a submissive gesture and one that implied she felt ashamed. Kagome stayed side by side with Koga even though she berated herself. How could she not have trusted him? How could she not have noticed something so obvious?

The she wolf cast a quick sideways glance at her intended; he was looking straight ahead with his eyes scanning the surrounding forest in a way that suggested he was searching for something. Much more than that she could not tell with him in his true form, which made her nervous. Was he mad at her? That thought caused a whisper of a whine to escape her throat.

He cast a quick glance to her but otherwise continued walking. He had a destination in mind and would not stop till they reached it. They had unfinished business. A wolfish smile spread on his face.

Kagome whimpered a little.

((((o))))

Inuyasha sat on top of Kaede's hut and sulked. Love and romance seemed to be blossoming all around him-around being the key word here. He sighed. Sango and the ever flirtatious Miroku seemed to finally admit their feelings for one another and no doubt that Kagome and Koga were making up right now.

Damn wolf stealing Kagome away from him. Before he showed up, Inuyasha was free to love Kikyo and have Kagome's love, but now he had a shaky friendship with Kagome and something with Kikyo.

The half demon growled and just barely stopped his fist from making a new sunroof on Kaede's hut. That has been the problem since Kikyo was brought back to life by that damnable witch. Despite everything he still loved Kikyo and was willing to do just about anything for her, but she seemed to both love and hate him. There were the times when he could not tell the difference and then there were the times when she seemed indifferent towards him.

The utter lack of feeling from her hurt the most, only because he still felt so strongly.

All the rigidness of frustration left his body and was replaced by a posture of despair. How long can one cling to hope when there is no sign of it?

((((o))))

Socked feet quietly padded down a sparsely lit hallway. The rustle of clothing scraping against itself seemed to echo in the emptiness. The floor was smooth with dark red wooden panels; its glossy sheen reflected in the dim lighting. The floor was one of the few things the master of this castle cared to have cleaned frequently.

The walls were barren of any decorations and the only things to grace them were the sconces-saucer dishes filled with oil. The majority of the wick was submerged in the slick substance with only the tip exposed and aflame.

The dim lighting illuminated the white shirt and red pants of the Priestess Kikyo as she navigated the various corridors to her destination. Her stride was flawless and determined, for to show weakness would be her undoing, as she headed for the master's chamber.

All too soon she found her feet had led her to the door of his chamber. Kikyo lifted her hand with grace and lightly rapped on the door. As soon as her hand fell to her side, the door slid open to reveal the red eyes of Kagura.

"He has been expecting you." The contempt in her voice was palpable.

Kikyo spared her a glance as Kagura stepped aside to give Kikyo entrance. She strode in with the same impassive control.

'Creepy woman.' Kagura thought as she barely contained a shiver.

As Kikyo walked deeper into the dark room lit only by one wall sconce, she noticed that Naraku and Kanna were in their usual positions.

Naraku sat against the back wall with one leg curled in front of him and the other propped up and bent at the knee. His right elbow was resting on his right knee with the hand just hanging in the air in front of him. His head was slightly bent and his left hand was resting in his lap.

Kanna sat a few paces in front of him with her mirror in her lap. Her expressionless eyes were downcast and staring off into nothing.

Kikyo stopped next to Kanna and stood there awaiting his response.

"Have you made any progress?" His deep voice held a chill to it.

"I have found what you asked for. I need a little more time to put it together and then all I need are the right ingredients." Kikyo replied tonelessly.

"Excellent. You are to remain within the castle while you prepare the ritual. When the ingredients arrive I will send them your way. If any additional ingredients are needed then let me know and I will see to it that they are gathered."

"Understood." Kikyo turned and began to walk out of the room.

"One more thing, my dear." He called out to her.

She stopped and slightly turned her head.

"I want this ready by the end of the week." There was a warning in his voice.

She gave the slightest of nods and exited the room.

"The pieces are almost in place." His red eyes lifted to Kanna. "One important step remains to be taken. Show Kagome to me." He ordered.

Kanna picked up her mirror with controlled movements and held it in front of her, one hand on top and the other on the bottom.

In the mirror's depths, colors began to seep in and swirl. Within a few moments an image had formed to show a two-tailed black wolf walking next to a brown wolf.

A cruel smile formed on his pale lips. Yes things were going as planned.

((((o))))

The two wolves eventually stopped by a calm river bank. This river led straight to the village which was a few miles away.

Koga approached the edge and lapped up some of the cool, refreshing water. Kagome did the same to sooth her drying mouth and throat.

Kagome could feel her body quivering beneath her fur and she did not know why. It was like her body was anticipating something, but what she did not know. Her heightened sense of awareness picked up that he had moved away from the river bank.

She lifted her muzzle away from the water and slowly turned towards him. The she wolf's breathing hitched and her heart quickened, the look he was giving her was devastating-a silent promise.

She watched as a light enveloped him fleetingly before his humanoid form stood before her…gloriously naked. Her throat went dry again and she had a feeling that no amount of water would sate it.

"Shift Kagome." He demanded softly.

She was powerless to resist the command. Kagome felt a warm light envelop her and for a brief moment there was a drawing sensation. Then a naked woman stood where a large wolf had moments before.

The woman reached inside the bag she had brought and pulled out a coat with long sleeves and a hood. The coat had a zipper that started at the V of her thighs and ended at the hollow of her throat. The hem of the coat hung at her knees.

Kagome heard an approving growl coming from Koga and blushed.

"We need to talk, love." He stated throatily.

Her blush deepened a few shades. "How can I possibly have a serious chat with you while you are…naked!" She replied.

A cocky grin graced his features. "Am I so distracting?" He teased.

Her cheeks were burning now.

With a chuckle, Koga reached for one of his furs and secured it about his waist. He then sat of the soft mossy ground and patted the area next to him. He only had to wait a moment before Kagome joined him. Once she was by his side, the proud Prince turned towards her.

Guilt welled up inside her and words began to pour out of her mouth. "I am so sorry Koga! I should have realized sooner that it was not really you."

A gentle smile answered her words. "Kagome there is nothing to forgive." His glacier colored eyes radiated warmth and love. "I would have reacted much the same way had I seen what you did. Often times seeing is enough."

Tears threatened to spill from her lively green eyes. "But I attacked you!" She gasped for air as her throat constricted in sadness. "Oh Gods, I hurt you!"

Koga wrapped his arms around his love and gentle pulled her into his lap. "Kagome you had every right to respond the way you did. You believed that I had committed one of the worst crimes of our kind."

A sob escaped her.

"But, love that is not what I wanted to talk about. I have already forgiven you." He whispered against her hair.

She sniffled and tilted her head back to look at him. "It's not and you have?" She questioned.

He smiled again. "Kagome, ever since the first time I saw you I have been drawn to you." He started. "Everything about you drew me to you: your scent was intoxicating, your eyes captivating, and your voice soothing." He paused and looked deep into her eyes, wondering if she wanted him to continue. Her expressive eyes told him that she was loving every word and it gave him the courage to continue. "You had a fire in you that I had never seen before and that I ached to be consumed by. Kagome…" He paused to grab a small fur pouch and retrieve the item inside it.

Koga pulled out the piece of jewelry and dangled it before her eyes.

"Koga it's beautiful!" She breathed as she took in the sight of it. A shiny, slender silver chain with deep blue gems evenly spaced and a lovely ivory charm of two cuddling wolves. Kagome eyes swung to his seeking an answer to an unspoken question.

He cleared his throat to clear the nervousness that had built up. 'This is it.' He thought. Koga turned her so that she was facing him more and then took both her hands in his.

"Kagome I would be honored if you would accept my proposal to bond with you as a mate, lover, and friend. Should you accept, know that we will be joined by a bond that can not be broken or revoked." He paused to draw air into his lungs. "I promise that I will always love you and remain true to you. I will be there when you need me and will always be your protector. I swear."

Tears began welling in her eyes again at Koga's declaration and request. Her heart, beast, and head were all in accord and she answered without hesitation. "Yes Koga!" She cried out happily as he fastened the bracelet around her left wrist.

They met in a passionate kiss; there was no holding back anymore.

"I will claim you as a wolf claims his mate and bond with you as the celestials do." He breathed between kisses.

Kagome moaned an approving response and tilted her head back; giving him access to her neck as she straddled his lap.

His mouth was hot as it latched onto her neck with fervor; his tongue and teeth causing waves of pleasure to flow through her.

He had one hand on the small of her back, pressing her against him and the other trailing up her side-outside of the coat. When he cupped one of her full breasts and flicked a thumb over the hardened peak she…

((((o))))

…cried out in surprise and pleasure as he pressed her front the cool wall of the cavern. Ayame's hips-with a mind of their own-ground into the groin of the large demon behind her.

A guttural sound rumbled through his chest; a sound that was sexual and caused Ayame to shiver in delighted response.

"Temptress." He rumbled.

He then gripped her hips and turned her; pressing her back flush against the wall. His lips then descended on hers in a heated kiss.

The kiss was hot and demanding. He willed her to yield with his lips, teeth, and tongue. When she responded to the kiss by opening her mouth, his tongue delved in and stroked against hers.

The glide of his tongue against hers was erotic and distracting. So distracting in fact that she did not notice her hands being raised above her. The she wolf was too caught up in the kiss and press of his body that she did not notice him summoning his magic to shape the gems embedded in the wall.

Ayame only became aware of her bound state when he pulled back and gave her a wickedly sexual grin. She gave him a confused look.

"This way I can have my way with you without your roaming hands distracting me." He purred. "Don't worry my beautiful Ayame; there will be many ways in which I take you."

It was not fear that caused her to shiver or loose her breath. Nor was it fear that caused her womanhood to clench and grow slick. It definitely was not fear that caused her to whimper and draw her lower lip between her teeth.

He moved up to her and reached for the lapels of the lavender robe she wore and…

((((o))))

…with his lips pressed against hers in a fiery kiss, he drew the zipper down slowly; reveling in each inch of flesh he exposed. Once Koga had dragged the zipper all the way to the bottom and unlatched it from the other side, he flattened his freed hand against her collarbone and slide it up and over her shoulder and then down her arm; taking the coat with him. He repeated this movement on the other side with the same leisure.

Kagome barely noticed the cool air as it hit her exposed and heated skin. A slight blush colored her cheeks as in her mind's eye she could picture their current position easily-her naked form straddling the lap of a half naked man.

With her body pressed against his, Koga got to his knees-lips never leaving hers-and pushed her backwards till she lay beneath him. Before he settled himself between her legs he removed the fur around his waist.

Kagome's passion was building and her nervousness was fading. Tactile sensations were drowning out everything but the here and now. The cool moss-cushioning her back-was cool and soft while the demon pressed against her was hot and hard.

Kagome whimpered as his lips…

((((o))))

…trailed down from her lips and to her neck where he laid an open mouthed kiss against the exposed skin, then down from her neck and to her collarbone. Once there, his firm and full lips followed the collarbone to the valley of her breasts.

His breath was hot as it puffed against her skin. Ayame's skin was tight with anticipation as she waited for him to continue to more…sensitive areas.

The dragon dragged his lips lightly over the skin and stopped to hover over her right nipple-which was puckered in wanting.

The touch of his lips was feather light as he moved them back and forth across her rosy nipple. The back of his right hand glided up her body so that his fingers could dance around her left nipple, while his other hand teased the skin of her hip.

Ayame sounds of distress and wanting filled his ears. As a reward for her receptiveness, his tongue swirled around her nipple. Then he pulled back a bit to lightly blow air across the glistening peak.

Ayame shivered at the delicious sensation. The things he was doing were sweet and torturous; sweet because of the wonderful feelings she was experiencing for the first time and torturous because she wanted more. Her core was already incredible slick and empty feeling and she found her thighs rubbing themselves together to quell the ache that had come to life.

"P-pl-ease." The bond she wolf begged.

His low, sensual chuckle filled her ears. "Please what, Ayame?"

She struggled to breath right. "More."

His crystal-lined eyes bore into hers. "More what?"

"Anything!" She cried out in frustration.

"As you wish." He said huskily.

Without giving her time to regulate her breathing, his lips latched onto her nipple while his right hand began to massage her other breast. Her cries of pleasure urged him on. He used his teeth and dragged them across her sensitive peak-careful not to hurt her with his fangs.

While his mouth and right hand were preoccupied with her exquisite breasts, his left land found her center. He had only just touched her there and already his fingers were coated. He let his strong fingers explore her womanhood, her silky arousal allowing his fingers to glide over her flesh with ease. The dragon was careful not to apply enough pressure as to trigger a climax, but enough to drive her crazy.

Ayame senses were being assaulted! Her back against a cool cavern wall, one nipple being lavished by his hot mouth, one breast being fondled, and-ooh-his fingers touching her there! She wanted-no-needed more of what this male was doing to her.

The white wolf whimpered in distress when he removed his mouth from her nipple. Her green eyes watched as his head and lips trailed lower down her abdomen. A blush bloomed on her cheeks as he got on his knees before her.

The crystal-colored lining in his eyes was beginning to darken to red as his own lust was getting the better of him, but he kept it in check. He would have this before he buries himself within her.

His left hand moved to the back of her knee and then lifted her leg up and out. Then he repeated the motion with his right hand so that now he was holding her legs up and open.

Ayame gripped the chains of her bonds for added support. Her breathing hitched at her current position. She was so…exposed to him and powerless to move. Oh Gods, she might just erupt into erotic flames right now.

"I will taste your first climax before I fuck you long and hard." His voice was thick with lust and barely contained control. His words were his only warning before…

((((o))))

…his mouth descended on her slick womanly petals.

"Koga!" She cried out as her head thrashed side to side.

Her hands fisted at the loose ends of his bond hair as the sensations he was creating were as good as before. His tongue felt just as good as it laved at her with intent. The only thing that made this time more erotic was knowing that Koga was preparing her for his entry. He would be claiming her today and he knew exacting how to ready her for it.

Koga alternated between using long, flat strokes and swirls of his tongue. He would speed up and slow down to keep her aching and wanting more; he would bring her to the brink of release before pulling her back…elongating her pleasure and increasing her anticipation of what was to come.

When the Wolf Prince had her begging for release, he added a couple fingers to the mix so that her climax would be more satisfying.

Kagome's orgasm left her feeling sated and yet ready for more. It was an appetizer to the main dish-it only quelled the growling of your stomach, not filled it.

Her back arched as the orgasm washed over her. Kagome cried out Koga's name as his tongue slowed to gentle, yet firm and slow licks to draw out her pleasure. She watched through the haze of passion as he rose to his knees and licked his lips clean of her juices; then he dried his lips with one swipe from the back of his hand.

Kagome let out a surprised 'eep' when Koga used his superior strength to flip her over and onto her hands and knees.

"Koga?" There was no fear in her voice, just slight question.

Koga struggled to reign in his beast. He reminded himself that this was her first time and he MUST be gentle. He did not wish to harm her. Koga swore that her first time would be gentle and slow.

"Must take you like this to mark you." He struggled to form coherent sentences.

"Oh!" Her response came out breathy and excited.

He grazed one clawed hand down the length of her spine and smirked as he watched a shiver follow in the wake of his claws. While continuing with the slow caress of his claws, Koga began to grind himself against her dripping center.

These ministrations were making her ache more and yet relax her at the same time; which was good timing on his part because Kagome had begun to tense in apprehension.

Once Koga had Kagome relaxed as much as she could, the tip of his hardened member began probing her dripping entrance. Her body was more than ready to begin accepting his intrusion, but as this was Kagome's first time he would have to ease into her.

Easing into her became a test of willpower. He gradually began working his way into her, inch by excruciatingly slow inch, by rocking his hips back a forth. These tiny thrusts kept reapplying her silky wetness and allowing him to glide in and it took every once of his self control not to plunge the rest of the way. Yes her body would be able to take it, but he would hurt Kagome in the process and lose some trust from his mate. That was unacceptable.

Kagome's legs and arms quivered with the combined effort of supporting her and keeping her still. She thought that getting the head in would be the most challenging part, but she was now realizing that getting him all in would be. Having never done this before, Kagome's body wanted to reject the new and intruding experience. She had to will herself to relax and not tense up less she cause more pain.

The first couple inches didn't hurt as much, but as her attentive lover progressed deeper she felt the pain increase. Kagome made a sound of distress as he neared her virgin barrier.

"Shh mate. I will care for you." She could hear the beast's edge in her love's voice.

"How much longer will it hurt?" She whimpered.

Hearing the distress in her voice caused him grief. There was no way to avoid the pain completely but he could distract her.

Koga let out a shaky breath as one of his hands reach around her hips and began fondling her swollen clit. His success was rewarded by a sound of pleasure from her. With much effort, he held his hips still and focused on rubbing tiny circles with two of his fingers.

Koga's distraction was working. Kagome was making enticing sounds of approval and pleasure as his fingers found a rhythm she liked. Koga continued his ministrations even as Kagome's hips began to rotate of their own accord.

She was so close now that she began to rotate her hips a little more desperately. Kagome focused on the feelings his magic fingers were working as it helped her forget the discomfort of his cock partially inside her.

Koga could feel her walls starting to quiver as an orgasm began to rock her body. When she arched her back and threw her head skywards-calling his name-he thrust the rest of the way and breached her barrier.

Kagome's breath…

((((o))))

…was stolen from her when he stepped between her legs and, using a scorching kiss to distract her, buried his cock to the hilt.

The glorious, tall male between her creamy thighs did not give her time to adjust to his intimidating size. No, this crystal-eyed demon pumped within her as a man who was to see the gallows at dawn would. His hands reached around her to grab her firm rear and hold her up. This gave him complete control and allowed him to guide her exposed center to his eager member. His mouth founds hers and dominated as surely as his hips dominated hers.

Ayame found this brutal pace to be torturously wonderful. There was a hint of pain overshadowed by the lust and the feeling of him claiming her. She could do nothing but grip the chains of her shackles, holding on for dear life as he took her.

She would never be the same again.

He continued to kiss her desperately lest his fangs find her neck and mark her forever as his. No, as tempting as the thought was he would not force a bond with her. He wanted her to want it as much as he. He has waited over a millennia for her and now that she was in his arms, he feared not being able to let her go.

He buried such thoughts-for the moment-and focused on the feeling of her tight sheath, the mews and cries that were trapped in her throat, her soft and yielding body, and the sweetness of her mouth.

Just as he felt his sac tighten and ready to release into her, he felt her walls start to clench around his hard member. He tore his lips away from hers because he wanted to hear her scream for him.

Damn it all he wanted her to scream his name so that if he never saw he again he could at least have this memory.

"Brokk." He grunted through the mounting orgasm.

She managed a sound of confusion and pleasure.

"I want you to call out my name as you come and I fill you with my seed." His tone had dropped an octave.

His words threw her over the edge and he watched in satisfaction as her head fell back and her mouth opened to scream his name as an orgasm tore through her with blinding force. The beautiful sight sent him over the edge and with a final thrust, buried himself deep within her.

((((o))))

Koga was nearing his peak and his fangs lengthened in anticipation. A moment before his seed spilled, the Wolf Prince drew Kagome to her knees. He nuzzled her neck as one hand wrapped around to play with her nipples and the other reached around to fondle her clit again.

Such an erotic position had Kagome coming in an instant. She cried out his name in pleasure as he sank his four fangs into her neck and rode out his own climax.

Kagome was lying on her side and facing her beloved mate. She felt completely sated, but there was still something to be done. Before now, Kagome had no idea how to accomplish it, but it became clear with sudden clarity.

"I am ready to bond with you fully Koga." She whispered, her eyes brimming with emotion.

"Lovelier words could not be spoken." He smiled back at her. "Do you know how your people bond?"

She just smiled reassuringly at him and began moving her left hand towards the middle of his chest. She placed her hand on his mark and instructed him to do the same. Once their hands were placed on each other's marks, Kagome called upon her newfound powers.

"Like the stars are bond to the night, I am bound to you. Though clouds may hide our glittering light, it will always shine true. Though the sun may part us for a while, I will always come back shining brightly in the dark blue. This I swear."

Words spilled from his mouth as if he had known them all along. "I am bound to you. I will be your shield, allowing no harm to come to you. I will be you weapon, striking down those that would hurt you. I will be your solace, always there to comfort you. This I swear."

Her moonstone pendant lit up and a blue light swirled around them before shooting towards the sunny sky. They watched as the sun was covered by the clouds and the ghostly shape of the Moon Father appeared in the sky. He threw his head back and howled. The wind carried his call across the land but only canine species of demon and animal would know its meaning-a daughter of the moon has just mated.

((((o))))

Naraku watched with rapt attention as Kanna's mirror showed him what he has been waiting for. A sign that the Princess was finally mated.

At first he had been angry when Sakura had failed to deliver Kagome to him, but now he realized the good fortune in it. What he wanted could only be obtained under very special and incredibly rare circumstances. Circumstances that were being prepared this very moment and that would soon pay off. He just needed a few more things; things he would be getting very soon.

A wicked grin split his face. Patience is a virtue and true skill of a hunter.

((((o))))

Brokk stood in front of the altar in his cavern; the four pillars seeming to cage him in as he looked down at the item she had requested. It was finished, as it did not take long to make, and was ready to be given to her.

Her…Ayame. The female he has been aching for. He may not have known the name of his true mate during his life, but his Instinct recognized her the moment she entered his territory.

His eyes drifted towards her sleeping form. After he had taken her against the wall, he had undone her shackles and let her explore him at her leisure. Her willingness and curiosity had pleased him. Brokk shuddered at the fresh memory of her light touches. She had spent time tracing each of his muscles before using her mouth of various parts of him. Then she had mounted him and ridden him-seeming surprised at her own lust.

He took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand over his jaw. They had spent the night giving into their lust for one another and now it was time to give her the object and let her go.

A growled built up in his throat.

"_We can't let her go!"_

"I made a promise to her. One night and then she would have what she came for and be free to go." He argued with his dragon half.

"_We have waited so long!"_

"I know."

"_She is ours!"_

"I know." He ground out irritated.

"_She may never come back!"_

"I know!" He snarled.

He had spent every second of the night enjoying her. At the end she had collapsed on the blankets and pillows in exhaustion, sleep claiming her. While she slept, he had prepared some warm water and using a pieces of cloth, had cleaned her. Wiping away the evidence of sex from her thighs. He refused to completely wash his scent from her.

Then after he had cleaned her, he covered her with a blanket and began working on the crystal shackles. Brokk had started by selecting a few gems from the cavern walls. Then with the expertise that comes from centuries of crafting, he laid the gems upon the altar and began using its magic to shape and remold the gems. The work had only taken a few hours.

Hours which he had spent occasionally looking over at the sleeping she wolf and questioning whether or not to keep his word.

She would never know how close he came to using the shackles-the very ones she had asked for-on her.

((((o))))

Kagome and Koga had slept for a couple hours before heading towards the village around midday. As much as they wanted to enjoy more time with each other, they knew that completing the Jewel and defeating Naraku took priority.

Both had washed in the river. Koga had watched in amusement as Kagome had shrieked when the cold water touched her skin. She quickly and thoroughly washed her thighs and removed the heady scent of sex that clung to her skin. She would be getting enough looks from Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo as it was.

Once they finished bathing, they put on their clothes-deciding to remain in human form-and ran back to camp.

((((o))))

"It's about time you two showed up!" Inuyasha's patience had reached its limit and he waved his arms around dramatically.

"We had some issues to work out." Kagome defended.

"Are they all _worked _out?" Miroku asked with lips twitching.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled while punching his shoulder.

Koga laughed and Kagome blushed. With her hair behind her shoulders, her new mark was visible for all to see.

"I am glad everything worked out." Sango soothed while the twinkling of Kagome's bracelet caught her eye. "Lovely bracelet Kagome!"

"Thank you. Koga made it for me." Kagome smiled as her mate's chest puffed with pride.

"Well I am tired of being around all this sappy shit. Let's go find the jewel shards already and kill Naraku." Inuyasha declared to hide his envy.

"Yeah let's go." Shippo agreed while jumping into Kagome's arms.

Kagome smiled warmly and then she and Koga began to lead the way out of Kaede's village.

The group felt a hope that had been absent for a long time. They felt, with a hundred percent certainty, that they would collect the remaining shards, defeat their nemesis, and finally avenge all the wrong that had been dealt to them.

But sometimes the sun can blind you.

((((o))))

Ayame woke up a few hours later to the feeling of being sore-in all the right places-and completely content. For a few blissful moments she felt that the world was right and that everything was going to be okay. Then came the dawning realization of what still had to be done.

With unsteady legs, the she wolf got to her feet and wrapped a blanket around her body. Then she walked over to Brokk who was waiting at the entrance to the cavern.

His eyes followed her as she roused from sleep and walked towards him. His crystal-lined eyes drank in the sway of her hips-they swayed with new found sensual awareness. His ever perceptive gaze took in her vibrant red hair that hung a few inches past her creamy shoulders.

His breath caught as she now stood in front of him, her piecing green eyes locked with his. They stared at each other for a moment before she looked off to the side.

"Are they ready?" Her voice was quiet.

"Yes." He dare not say more than necessary.

"Oh. Then I guess its time for me to go." Was that disappointment he heard in her lovely voice or was he desperately seeking proof that she felt some connection towards him?

He refused to nod or say yes to her comment because he didn't want her to go.

Without looking away from her face, Brokk handed her a plain bamboo box. He watched as she glanced at it before again looking at him. Her hand slowly reached out and took the box; her hand seeming to linger on his for just a moment.

Ayame looked into the eyes of the man who made a woman out of her. Sadness began to creep in at the idea of leaving him but she had a job to do…a job she was not sure she wanted anymore.

"Well this is good bye then." She whispered. "Thank you for everything."

"Your welcome." He ground out.

As Ayame began to walk past him, he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. She instantly melted and returned it. She was shocked by this kiss for it wasn't sexual and demanding like the others had been. It was slow, deep, and thorough. It had some hidden message she was too inexperienced to understand, but she was sure that she would remember this kiss for the rest of her life.

Then he released her and for a fleeting moment, Ayame could have sworn that she glimpsed sadness in his enthralling eyes.

There are some things in life that one never forgets. For Ayame, it was the walk through the tunnel that led to the surface. She had handed him back his blanket and shifted to her wolf form. She gripped the box in her maw and began to pad down the tunnel.

"Be well my lovely Ayame." She heard him sigh. "Come back to me." The request was barely audible to her.

She remembered the walk back to the surface because her legs felt heavy with each step she took away from him. Her heart splintered with each pad of her paws. Her throat constricted even more with each breath of mountain air she took in. Her eyes misted with each morning ray that greeted her.

By the time she reached the surface all she wanted to do was lie down in the snow and cry, but she pushed herself forward.

The white she wolf lifted her head to the sky as a strange wind howled through the mountains. She squinted her eyes and saw the vague outline of a wolf in the clouds. Ayame bared her fangs as her dislike for Kagome washed away the despair she had been feeling. With new found energy, the white wolf began her run towards Naraku's location.

((((o))))

Naraku watched with a slight smirk as a large white wolf stood in his door way-her face surprisingly unreadable. His eyes picked up the bamboo box held in her jaws.

"You managed to gain the infamous crystal-shapers help." He said with his ever present mocking tone. "I'm impressed."

Ayame lowered her head and placed the box upon the ground.

"One just needs the right motivation." 'Who was this new female talking?' Ayame wondered about herself.

"Well now I have everything I need. I will summon you when I have what you want." He dismissed her.

With Ayame gone, Naraku held the box in his hands. He eagerly opened the lid and grinned as the crystal shackles gleamed in his eyes.

He was so close to his goal now that he could taste it.

((((o))))

A/N: I know that you are tired of hearing this, but I shall say it anyway. I apologize for it taking so long. But as any writer would know, you have to let the idea come to you. Thank you for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far.


End file.
